METEMPSYCHOSIS :: Requiem
by Luo
Summary: Le temps fila comme une étoile dans le ciel, mangeant vingt-quatre longues années. Et les changements s'engrenèrent en masse, sans répit. C'est un monde inconnu que les morts retrouvèrent ; une nouvelle vie à peine entamée, déjà bien chargée de soucis.
1. Intermezzo

**Titre : **_De l'Opera des manèges, Symphonie des carrousels : 『_METEMPSYCHOSIS_』_Requiem__

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à Kurumada, même Kiki, dont le seul le nom Kijiha m'appartient.  
>Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent.<br>Le sous-titre est une traduction extraite de la chanson D.L.N. du groupe the GazettE.

**Rating :** M pour certains passages.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>Sinon c'est du court mais du lourd, de l'angsty-angsty avec quelques notions de philosophie. Vanitas veut dire "rien".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Tous ces gens chers à notre coeur<strong>

« _P__eu importe combien de temps passe, dans cet endroit, je t'attendrais_ »

* * *

><p><strong>COUVERTURE<br>****Cette ville sans nom, désertée par la vie**

«_ J'ai déjà assez vu les visages heureux de ceux que je devais protéger, la mort de ceux que j'ai aimé alors c'est bon... c'est bon_ »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils étaient morts ils avaient compris une chose. Ils ne reposeraient pas en paix. Jamais. Parce qu'on ne leur en laisserait pas l'occasion. Parce que leur conscience avait soigneusement été enfermée, en un endroit dont ils ignoraient jusqu'au nom et à l'emplacement même. Là, il n'y avait que vide, néant et, au fin fond de ce nihil : eux. La conséquence de s'être élevés contre la volonté divine. L'ultime punition à l'égard des mortels qu'ils avaient été. Cruelle, injuste, mais justifiée en vue de leurs actions. Exemplaire. Le symbole de l'impuissance humaine face aux dieux, injustice qu'ils avaient eux-même combattue en s'élevant contre eux. Encore et encore. La boucle était bouclée.<p>

Ils ne pouvaient même pas se considérer comme des défunts ; ils n'en faisaient clairement pas partis puisqu'ils n'auraient pas accès à la réincarnation. Ils n'étaient que des riens. Juste des riens parce que pour eux : il n'y eut plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien. Malgré le fait que chacun savait les autres dans le même endroit, la même situation, tous se sentaient irrémédiablement seuls. Il ne leur était pas autorisé de communiquer entre eux ; ils n'avaient guère la possibilité de laisser leur conscience chercher du réconfort auprès de celles de leurs confrères. Rien. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs, résidait dans le fait que tous étaient présents. Maigre consolation.

L'oubli comme l'inconscience salutaires leur avaient, toutes deux, été épargnées. Afin que tous se souvînssent à jamais de ce qui arrivait aux impotents impertinents. Afin qu'ils souffrîssent encore et toujours, torturés par leur propre conscience pour ce qui serait sans aucun doute une éternité insoutenable, sans aucun moyen de s'en extirper.

Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient vivants. Pas de salvation possible. Tous le savaient très bien. Ce fait immuable les plongeait dans un profond désespoir, nourri par toutes ces choses dont ils avaient soudainement pris conscience depuis la fin de leur existence.

L'espoir était un luxe qui leur était refusé, auquel ils avaient appris à ne pas aspirer. Tout comme la liberté ou la paix. Ces notions autrefois chères à leur coeur, à présent vagues et étrangères, perdaient peu à peu tout le sens qu'elles avaient revêtu alors qu'ils étaient mortels, pour ne plus devenir que de lointains idéaux. Des mythes presque. Comme ce qu'ils étaient pour le commun des mortels.

Alors pour ne pas perdre de pied, chacun se réfugiait dans les souvenirs qu'il conservait de sa dernière vie, repassant inlassablement les images. Nostalgie. Il y avait eu des étincelles de bonheur, aussi éphémères que des papillons. Mélancolie. Tant de souffrances. Toujours plus d'affliction. Spleen. Des sacrifices pour permettre au maigre espoir de subsister. Pour cette humanité dont ils s'étaient éloignés de par leur statut. Étrangère malgré le fait qu'ils fussent nés parmi elle mais, si précieuse qu'ils avaient tout abandonné pour elle.

Leur monde était figé dans une obscurité oppressante, perdu quelque part hors du commencement et de la fin — peut être entre les deux — comme un paysage oublié par le passage du temps. Aboli de toutes règles. Écarté de toute vie. Isolé de toute mort. Une espèce de masse oscillant entre un gris-blanc, ainsi qu'un gris-noir difformes. Ils avaient beau en avoir pris l'habitude, c'était toujours aussi désolant.

Cependant, cet univers qui avait toujours été le même, depuis qu'on les y avait enfermé, bascula. Ce ne fut pas quelque chose de fulgurant, non. Loin de là : à première vue, rien n'avait changé. Toujours cette mélasse épaisse. Toujours cette stagnation. Ce désespoir qui s'accrochait à eux.

Il y avait autre chose en plus, sans qu'ils ne parvîssent à mettre de mots dessus. Un noumène anomal qui grouillait non loin de là provoquant en eux un malaise certain. Toujours présente, l'appréhension vis-à-vis de l'inconnu, ancrée en eux comme tant d'autres instincts humains dont on ne les avait pas débarrassés.

Deux d'entre eux perçurent, avant les autres, la perturbation dans les disgracieuses courbes formées par les vecteurs distords qui composaient la dimension. Tel un signe qui se serait déposé là, juste à la base de l'édifice pour en troubler l'équilibre et fausser l'équation, petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement.

Un autre sentit les troubles qui agitaient le cosmos les retenant en son sein, comprenant en même temps que l'ère de l'immuable dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés prendrait fin. Il n'était pas pour autant être capable d'affirmer avec conviction, ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux : si l'avenir — dans la mesure où ils pouvaient en avoir un — serait plus clément. Il se surprit à espérer que les dieux leur accorderait enfin la mort, la vrai, celle qui leur permettrait d'avoir à nouveau accès au cycle des réincarnations.

D'autres perçurent l'effleurement de leur conscience par une autre, qu'ils ne réussirent cependant pas à identifier. Parce que l'autre n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer. Cela ressemblait de beaucoup à une puissance divine mais avec beaucoup plus d'éclats d'humanité, pas assez non plus pour être totalement humain. Comme si c'était une entité qui oscillait volontairement entre ces deux états. Ou plutôt qui était volontairement partagée entre divinité et humanité, que c'était là son essence profonde. Étrange.

Il y a un bien un qui ne voyait rien, parce qu'il s'aveuglait volontairement afin de se raccrocher au seul souvenir qui lui redonnait espoir mais inquiétude. Et répétant inlassablement son nom comme s'il pouvait ainsi lui accorder la protection des dieux pour les temps à venir.

Certains ne virent rien sinon la déchirure dans la trame de l'univers au moment où elle survint, vrillant ce qu'il restait de leur être d'une douleur fulgurante. Des cris silencieux empreints d'une profonde géhenne s'élevèrent, alors qu'on les arrachait de force aux ombres pour les comprimer dans ce qui semblait être des espèces de bulles transparentes, intensifiant ainsi leur supplice. Il leur semblait qu'on les triturait, qu'on les dépeçait pour les remonter comme on agence les pièces d'un puzzle. Dieux que cela faisait mal. Parce qu'on touchait à ce qui aurait dû être sacro-saint et intouchable, ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux et de plus intime : leur âme.

Et lorsqu'enfin leur calvaire prit fin, il ne resta rien. Vide. Pas même la malingre présence des autres autour d'eux. Rien. Puis, s'imposa une guillotine tombée sur eux sans qu'ils n'aient vraiment le temps de s'en apercevoir, de bien comprendre, de bien appréhender. Absence et isolement extrême. La certitude d'une solitude enchaînée à eux tel des boulets aux pieds des esclaves. Comme un cordon ombilical coupé bien trop tôt.

Leur esprit s'enferma peu à peu dans un solipsisme de la plus pure désespérance, expérimentant pour la première fois le désir de vraiment disparaître. Une libido pour l'oubli le plus extrême. La dénégation de ce qui avait été leurs vies antérieurs. Le refus de la moindre existence pour afin aboutir au règne de la première chose qui fut, l'annihilation intégrale,_Vanitas._

Doucement, leur accès de volonté s'engourdit, avant de finalement s'étendre en bougie veilleuse, soufflée par les parents une fois que l'enfant s'eut endormi. Langueur et lourdeur. La sensation retrouvée de se voir peu à peu glisser dans une sorte de somnolence atone où leur conscience anesthésiée sombra graduellement dans une douce léthargie.

La première depuis tant de temps.


	2. Carnet 3, Page 1

**Titre : **_De l'Opera des manèges, Symphonie des carrousels : 『_METEMPSYCHOSIS_』_Requiem_ _

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à Kurumada, même Kiki, dont le seul le nom Kijiha m'appartient.  
>Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent.<br>Le sous-titre est une traduction extraite de la chanson NOAH du groupe the KIDDIE.

**Rating :** M pour certains passages.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>J'ai ajouté quelques petites choses, par-ci par-là, changé d'autres pour le rendre plus clair... et surtout, enlevé certaines fautes qui faisaient saigner mes yeux. Il est un peu plus long que l'original, mais c'est pour le mieux.

Je suis pleinement consciente que j'avais commencé cette fiction en tant que cross-over. Ce qui revient finalement à rien, puisque les personnages n'ont que très peu à voir avec leurs « modèles », et que je les ai toujours vu en tant qu'OCs. Ce qui au final, ne change absolument rien pour la lecture.

Cette version est un peu plus longue que l'originale. Si le coeur des choses ne changent pas, j'ai pris le soin d'ajouter des choses que j'avais soigneusement évitées auparavant : entre autre, la discussion entre Léthé et Shion. Il y a plus de détails ici et là.  
>De même, vu que pas mal de personnages sont atlantes, et qu'ils parlent la langue correspondante, il y a quelques termes qui se retrouvent dans le texte. Je les ai traduit en note à la fin du chapitre.<p>

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Tous ces gens chers à notre coeur<strong>

« _P__eu importe combien de temps passe, dans cet endroit, je t'attendrais_ »

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIÈRE PAGE<br>****Vitriol**

« _Les débuts sont ainsi n'est-ce pas, une douleur lancinante… _»

* * *

><p><strong>2010, 20 Septembre<br>****[Grèce] Sanctuaire — Rodorio**

Que le monde était un vacarme infernal, fut la première idée à s'inscrire dans l'esprit empâté dans une vase sans fond, qui cherchait à l'aspirer vers l'inconscience dont il venait de difficilement s'extirper. Des éclairs sonores vrillaient sa tête d'une douloureuse, intarissable mélopée tandis que, par à-coups, il lui semblait entendre le bruit de gongs de métal, qu'on frappait avec force contre son crâne. Étourdi et haletant légèrement, il ouvrit les yeux, puis leva un bras dans une tentative de se cacher — tant bien que mal — de l'aveuglante lumière solaire, qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis tant de temps. Comment déjà ? Il en aurait été incapable de le définir. Sa notion de temps s'était depuis longtemps détériorée.

Un détail titilla soudainement son attention. Depuis quand y avait-il de la lumière dans le Tartaròs où ils avaient été enfermés d'abord ? À ce moment seulement, il remarqua ses membres baignés d'une lueur matinale déjà trop vive pour lui. Comment il avait fallu ce déclic pour bien appréhender son brusque changement d'environnement.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi voyait-il un corps en chair et os ? Pour voyait-il autre chose qu'une sombre obscurité d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ce corps se trouvait-il être le sien ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là où il devait être ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Comment l'avait-on amené là ? Qui était-ce donc là ?

« Aoutch aoutch aoutch ! Tu te pose trop de question vieux ! Tu me donnes franchement mal au crâne ! »

Une chevelure d'une couleur indéfinissable — un amas de mèches bleues, violettes et fuchsia — se secoua, presque son nez, tandis que son propriétaire : un gamin aux grands yeux grenat suspendu juste au-dessus de lui — vraisemblablement grâce aux pouvoirs psychiques conférés par l'héritage atlante marqué sur son front — s'écartait en riant aux éclats, clairement amusé de sa déconvenue.

Agacé, Shion fronça ses sourcils imberbes face à l'absence évidente de respect de l'enfant pour son aîné — aïeul même — avant d'adresser une prière silencieuse à sa déesse pour qu'enfin il se tût. Dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Et ce n'était clairement pas la voix flûtée — beaucoup trop forte à son goût — ni les exclamations du jeunot qui le soulagerait. Loin de là.

« T'es Shion non ?! — oh non ! Voilà qu'il repartait — Ouais c'est ça ! — les Dieux fussent cléments — J'dois pas me tromper ! — ils ne semblaient pas d'humeur — Le Grand Pope, il a dit que Mü c'était celui aux cheveux violets donc, tu dois forcément être Shion ! — cela devait être une punition divine — Tu sais quoi ?! — non il ne voulait pas savoir — Tu fais vraiment pas ton âge ! — ne parlait-il donc qu'en s'esclaffant ? — T'as l'air encore plus jeune que _Syufr_ Léthé ! — Et cette voix… — Pourtant il a 25 ans hein ! — oh ! Cette voix… — T'es vachement jeune pour un vieux ! — pouvait-il y avoir plus insupportable que cette voix ? — On me l'aurait pas dit, j'aurai cru que t'avais l'âge d'Aster ou d'Aconit ! — non — Enfin je me comprends ! — en fait — Mais de toute façon,on s'en fiche, donc je disais ! — Athéna fusse louée — Et tu sais, c'est pas la peine de prier Athéna parce qu'elle dort, donc elle peut pas t'entendre ! — le gamin lui-même était une définition du mot intolérable — De toute manière elle vit pas ici donc c'est râpé !  
>— Yuri ! »<p>

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut salvateur pour ce qu'il restait de sa contenance. Une phrase de plus que il n'eut pas donné cher du moulin à parole. Ce dernier avait déjà eu une sacré chance qu'il fut dans ce lamentable état. Autrement, cela eut fait un long moment qu'il eut puni l'impertinent.

Le visage de l'interpellé prit une teinte cramoisie, le cacquet définitivement rabattu tandis qu'il écarta enfin de son espace personel pour se poster près de la porte. Le jeune atlante auquel il devait son salut pénétrait justement dans la salle, le regard rivé sur son cadet avec un mélange d'agacement, de désolement ainsi que de courroux. Le ressucité discernait aussi une pointe d'amusement, poliment masquée par les autres émotions. Seulement on ne trompait pas aussi facilement un vieux singe comme lui.

Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, préférant détailler le nouvel arrivant. sûrement dans la vingtaine, une taille avoisinant les deux mètres, doté d'une chevelure grise coupée à la va-vite au dessus de ses oreilles qui lui donnait un air puéril. Son regard s'arrêta sur la boucle, représentant le signe du bélier, qui pendait à son oreille gauche, ainsi que plus haut, les deux points d'argent. Trois cercles semblables décoraient son autre oreille, dénnotant son ascendance parmi les siens. La même que la sienne. D'ailleurs, sur les côtés de son découvert, il apercevait les pointes de la couronne qui y était tatouée. Malgré sa curiosité, il ne fit aucun remarque ; après tout, lorsqu'un des leur était consacré à un dieu, ce genre de signe perdait tout son sens.

Quand à l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait, il connaissait bien son visage, pour l'avoir vu chaque jour durant son entraînement, plus d'un bicentaire auparavent. Excepté les rides, l'adolescent était la copie conforme de son ancien maître, Hakurei de la Coupe. Il retint un sourire nostalgique alors qu'une série d'images issues de son enfance lui revenait en tête. L'enfant avait d'ailleurs noué ses longs cheveux lilas en une haute queue de cheval, de la même manière que le feu chevalier. Il détourna ses iris colombins lorsque qu'il les croisa.

Les deux arrivants, posant leur poing droit sur leur coeur s'inclinèrent selon la coutume de leur race, le buste légèrement penché en avant, la tête baissée. Le vieil atlante le leur rendit, faisant fi des protestations de son corps nouvellement acquis, engourdi par un manque d'exercice.

« Pardonnez la rudesse de mon apprenti : il est assez, il marqua une pause avant de reprendre en appuyant sur le mot, _Turbulent_. »

Le concerné se tassa, son visage encore plus écarlate qu'auparavent lorsque son maître le foudroya du regard. Celui reportait déjà son attention sur son compatriote.

« Mon nom est Léthé, actuel chevalier du bélier. Et voici mes apprentis : Hagi et Yuri. _Fraen_ Shion_ze_, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Le saint accompagna sa phrase d'un léger sourire tandis que l'autre hochait la tête, signe qu'il avait enregistré les informations. Entendre ainsi l'indication de son statut lui apporta du baume au coeur. Peu importait qui était le maître du chevalier, au moins n'avait-il pas délaissé son éducation en ce qui concernait son héritage. C'était une bonne chose.

L'autre s'adressa ensuite à ses pupils seuls, par télépathie. Les deux jeunots disparurent dans l'instant. Le bélier s'assit sur une des deux chaises qui constituaient l'unique mobilier de la chambre, lit excepté. Il soupira, passant une main dans sa chevelure.

« Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. En fait, à la base, je suis juste venu m'assurer que Yuri ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. J'imagine que vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions, et je ne peux pas y répondre dans l'immédiat. Mais je peux déjà vous donner quelques éléments. Nous sommes en 2010, le 20 septembre pour être plus exact. Et cela fait trois jours que nous vous avons récupéré du Tartaròs, où vous étiez enfermé, et ramené ici, au Sanctuaire. »

Il eut un air contrit lorsque une sonnerie retentit, le coupant dans son discours. De la poche de son pantalon, il sortit un petit objet rectangulaire qu'il porta à son oreille, comme un combiné de téléphone. Il venait d'ailleurs de s'engager dans une discussion avec un interlocuteur mystère. Il l'observa, non sans intérêt. On n'arrêtait pas le progrès.

« Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé ! Une urgence m'appelle. »

Fit-il en glissant la device là d'où il l'avait extirpée. Il s'inclina profondément avant de disparaître.

Le ressuscité s'appuya sur ses coudes, les yeux fermés pour réfléchir, faire le tri dans la foule de pensées et d'interrogations qui le taraudaient. Léthé n'avait effectivement pas répondu au quart des questions qu'il se posait. Cependant, il lui avait tout de même fourni un minimum d'informations. C'était déjà ça.

Il se trouvait donc dans une partie du Sanctuaire, en 2010. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que les hommes avaient finalement passés le cap du nouveau millénaire et la nouvelle le laissait quelque peu pantois, notamment après avoir été témoin de l'évènement avec, ce qui semblait être un téléphone portatif.

Son cadet ne lui avait cependant rien révélé des raisons de sa soudaine et inattendue résurrection. Ce détail inquiétait grandement l'ancien pope. Si tout allait bien, on ne l'aurait pas rappelé. Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ?

Le fil de ses réflexions se coupa au moment où entrait dans la pièce une autre personne. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire franc lorsqu'il le reconnut ; malgré ses traits creusés par l'âge, les rides parsemant sa peau tannée par une vie passée au grand air, ainsi que ses cheveux d'une blancheur immaculée, qui contrastait grandement avec la noirceur qu'il leur avait connue autrefois, il conservait son port droit et fier. De même que cette lueur malicieuse et vive dans ses sombres prunelles. Deìkhes, ancien chevalier du scorpion et maître de Milo l'entraîna dans une puissante étreinte.

« Léthé est passé m'informer de votre réveil tout à l'heure, il s'écarta, les comissures de ses lèvres chatouillant presque ses oreilles tant son sourire était grand, Alors je suis venu. Aussi vite que mon vieux corps rabougri me le permettait. Je suis heureux de vous revoir Shion, bien que le spectacle de votre jeunesse retrouvée me renvoie à ma propre déchéance. »

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un léger rire qui s'accompagna brièvement de celui de son interlocuteur, ajouta :

« Si quelqu'un m'avait un jour dit que le grand pope aurait l'air d'un jeunot, je n'y aurai cru ! »  
>— Crois-moi, c'est aussi mon cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, le plaisir est partagé Deìkhes. Alors… Que deviens-tu ?<br>— Oh pas grand chose tu sais. J'ai une bonne épouse et des gamins, plus d'autres à n'en plus savoir que faire avec les apprentis, il caressa son bouc fourni, des sales garnements d'ailleurs.  
>— J'ai connu un enfant qui correspondait bien à cette définition, grognement de la part de son interlocuteur, Et le Sanctuaire ? Comment vont les choses ?<br>— Depuis 86 vous voulez dire ? Cette année là, il ne restait pas grand monde de la chevalerie, pas même une vingtaine de survivants. Il ne restait pas grand chose non plus du Sanctuaire. Pour couronner le tout, tous les chevaliers d'or étaient morts et le jeune Seiya dans le coma ! Les chevaliers rescapés ont donc repris le domaine en main, sous la direction de Dame Saori, dont la Fondation Graad nous a fourni le soutien financier pour tout reconstruire. C'est à ce moment que je suis revenu filer un coup de main. On a donc fonctionné en un conseil, en attendant qu'il y ait un Pope.  
>— Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé avant que cela n'arrive ?<br>— Un petit moment tout de même : 6 ans après, en 92. On avait déjà pas de chevalier d'or en 86 alors vous comprenez. Et quand on en a enfin eu un, il n'avait même pas dix ans le mioche. Du coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait 14, on a tenté de le former du mieux qu'on pouvait. Enfin dans la mesure où on le pouvait puisqu'aucun de nous n'avait été Pope. C'est en 92 qu'on a procédé à son intronisation. Une grande cérémonie que celle-là d'ailleurs ! Depuis, il l'est toujours. »

Le vieil homme fit une légère pause, le regard dans vague, repensant très certainement à ces années. Puis, il reprit :

« Les années qui ont suivi, ont surtout été consacrée à la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, comme à l'entraînement de la chevalerie, ainsi que pas mal de diplomatie avec les autres dieux. Pour ne pas répéter de Guerre Sainte : ordre de l'Olympe. Kijiha a d'ailleurs réussi à se trouver des alliés à l'autre bout du monde. Je n'ai jamais compris la manière dont il s'y est pris, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a cette déesse japonaise… » il hésita légèrement, puis après avoir de nouveau gratté son menton, poursuivit butant sur la prononciation :

« Inari je crois bien, dans sa poche. Oh ! Bien sûr, les années ont apporté leurs lots de conflits et batailles, mais rien qui ne sorte vraiment de l'ordinaire. Rien de Saint quoi. Enfin vous comprenez. »

Hochement pensif de la tête. C'était un résumé sommaire si on considérait qu'il recouvrait vingt-quatre années cependant, toute information était bonne à prendre dans le cas où il était. Deìkhes le scrutait avec un air désolé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus Shion. Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous parler de tout cela : cela fait bien des années que je ne suis plus les affaires du Sanctuaire que d'une oreille discrète. Je me suis surtout consacré à l'entraînement des apprentis. »

Peu étonnant. Après tout, l'ancien scorpion avait toujours été une personne adorant partager son savoir. S'il n'était — comme beaucoup de scorpions qu'il avait connu — pas le plus patient des professeurs, il savait comme s'y prendre avec ses pupils. Il ne doutait pas que ceux-ci étaient entre d'excellentes mains. Le jeune Milo en avait été une preuve.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi. Quelle genre de personne est donc Kijiha ? » finit-il par demander après un petit silence, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien être son successeur. Deìkhes s'empressa de lui répondre :

« Peut-être l'avez-vous aperçu quand vous avez été ramené par Hadès. Cheveux roux bouclés bien pétant et un bracelet en or autour du bras. À l'époque c'était encore un sale garnement impertinent — comme ce petit monstre de Yuri d'ailleurs — élève de Mü. Un de votre race. Il allait encore sous le nom de Kiki d'Appendix, qu'il a changé en Kijiha lorsqu'il a pris la place de feu son maître. »

L'ancien scorpion se tut puis s'assit. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage rajeuni de l'homme qui lui faisait face ; Shion n'avait aucun mal à imaginer pourquoi. L'autre ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en vieillard malade, au visage creusé par le temps. plissé par les soucis. Il aurait pas du avoir ce apparence junévile, ce corps sain au summum de sa puissance. Qui, tout du moins, le serait, une fois ses maux de tête complètement dissipés.

« Je n'ai pas changé Deìkhes. Je suis toujours moi. »

Lui dit simplement Shion pour l'apaiser. Lui-même savait qu'il devrait se réhabituer à vivre avec un corps vigoureux, que l'âge n'avait pas encore altéré, rendu chevrotant. De ce fait, il comprenait en partie le boulversement de l'homme qui l'avait servi fidèlement durant bien des années. La situation devait, pour lui, être encore moins aisée. Il retint le soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter ses soucis à ceux de son vieil ami.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?  
>— Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.<br>— J'espère juste que les dieux soient cléments. »

Leur expression s'assombrirent tandis qu'ils échangeaient des regards lourds de sous-entendus. Après tout, on ne jouait pas impunément avec la vie et la mort. D'autant plus que cela ne concernait pas n'importe qui, mais ceux qui avaient été enfermé dans le Tartaròs ; des gens qui, plusieurs fois déjà, avaient défié les dieux. Et dans l'esprit de Shion dansait une simple interrogation à laquelle personne n'avait encore répondue : Pourquoi ?

* * *

><p>L'homme à la longue chevelure smaragdine se retint au mur lorsqu'il manqua de tomber une énième fois quand son équilibre se déroba à lui. À côté de lui, Deìkhes levait les yeux au ciel devant sa stupide obstination de son ami. Celui-ci avait fortement insisté pour sortir, voir de ses propres yeux ce que le domaine était devenu, contre l'avis de tous.<p>

Il aurait en effet été bien plus sage qu'il se reposât encore ; la faiblesse due à son état de nouveau né ne faisait que s'accentuer. Ah ! Si seulement l'ancien n'était pas aussi buté qu'un âne bâté ! Il ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour se porter à son secours : il ne voulait pas blesser la fierté de l'autre. Il s'arrêta cependant, le temps que le jeune homme reprît sa respiration en s'appuyant à la paroi de pierres. Shion lui en fut reconnaissant.

Ils progressèrent donc tant bien que mal le long de l'avenue reliant le centre de soin à la grande place où se trouvait l'accès à la zone des douze maisons, le Domaine Sacré. Il devait être aux environs de huit heures ; la rue était encombrée de serviteurs pressés, d'enfants courant pour rejoindre l'école, d'hommes et de femmes se rendant au travail, échoppiers hélant les passants, dans une cacophonie familière.

Le précédent Grand Pope s'étonna non pas de la scène — c'était déjà ainsi dans le temps — mais plutôt des vêtements : les plus âgés étaient vêtus des familières toges et himations grecques, qu'habituellement tous portaient au Sanctuaire. Les plus jeunes cependant, avaient eux, opté pour des vêtements plus hétérogènes et communs. Robes, jeans, jupes, shorts se côtoyaient dans un débauchage de couleurs et de coupes qui lui était étranger.

Le port de la tunique ancestrale n'avait pas été une règle, mais tous l'avaient adoptée en tant qu'habitude et tradition. L'atlante avait donc vaguement l'impression que quelque chose avait été comme brisée. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

La grande place — une vaste étendue circulaire à peine pavée à son époque — était agrémentée en son centre d'une monumentale fontaine en pierre, à base triangulaire. L'eau s'échappait de son sommet, en forme de chouette, pour ensuite s'écouler en une vive cascade sur trois larges cercles, avant de finir sa course dans le bassin à sa base. Quelques domestiques y puisaient de l'eau en discutant, tandis que des mères surveillaient leurs enfants en bas âge s'ébattre joyeusement dedans, les couvant d'un regard bienveillant en papotant des derniers ragots. Cette vision du quotidien surpris Shion. Il était bien loin de l'atmosphère beaucoup plus austère du Sanctuaire dont il avait autrefois l'habitude.

Ils firent une pause, se posant sur un des banc entourant le majestueux monument. Le vieil atlante en profita pour se désaltérer, alors que l'ancien saint lui expliquait comment ils avaient mis les apprentis à contribution pour la reconstruction, en l'intégrant dans leur entraînement.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé, commenta-t-il ensuite, Déjà initiées par Saga à l'époque… »

Deìkhes s'interrompit, incertain de la réaction qu'aurait l'autre face au rappel involontaire qu'il venait de faire de l'assassinat dont il avait fait l'objet. Il se reprit cependant assez vite, ignorant le léger pli apparut entre les sourcils imberbes. Poursuivit :

« Mais Dame Saori a vraiment tout bouleversé. Lors de la Reconstruction, elle a clairement fait savoir qu'elle voulait que le Sanctuaire devienne plus convivial, plus vivant. Moins figé. Moderne entre autre. Et la première chose qu'elle a faite construire, c'est cette fontaine à la gloire de l'animal de notre déesse, la chouette. Des plus grands changements, il y a eu notamment l'élargissement du Sanctuaire : il s'étend à présent jusqu'à Rodorio que nous venons de quitter et, qui s'est transformé en une commune fort active. Rien par rapport aux grandes villes, mais ce n'est plus du tout le minuscule village que nous avons connus vous et moi. »

Acheva-t-il en se relevant. Shion allait l'interroger sur le sort que la réincarnation d'Athéna avait réservé à la zone des maisons lorsque Deìkhes lui désigna du doigt un large escalier qui menait à un bâtiment bien familier.

Le temple du bélier, avec ses colonnes doriques, les massives sculptures en forme de larmes qui ornaient les quatre coins du toit du temple, et au centre, le dôme arrondi se démarquant du reste de la bâtisse. Il se sentit soulagé de constater que le bâtiment avait été reconstruit tel qu'il l'avait connu.

Des gardes placés de chaque côté de la base des escaliers les saluèrent poliment lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté. Sa vigueur renouvellée, il grimpa les marches, non sans un certain empressement, ravi de voir qu'il y avait au moins certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Sur le perron, il reconnut le dénommé Léthé, en pleine discussion avec un autre asiatique aux cheveux décolorés, ainsi qu'un adolescent beaucoup plus jeune que les autres, habillé du traditionnel blanc dhotî indien en coton ; une tunique courte en guise de haut, couleur rubis sans manches qui dévoilait la fine musculature de ses bras. Lorsque les deux compagnons arrivèrent à leur hauteur, tous deux quelque peu fatigués — l'un en raison de son âge, l'autre parce qu'il se sentait toujours un peu groggy — le cadet s'inclinait profondément, ses cheveux safran s'éparpillant tout autour de lui.

« Sur ce, Léthé, Yusa, il se tourna vers les aînés, maître Deìkhes, maître Shion, permettez-moi de prendre congé. »

Finit-il par dire avant de se diriger vers la grande place d'un pas léger. L'atlante eut le temps d'apercevoir à son oreille l'éclat d'une boucle en argent de la forme du signe de la vierge.

« Rudra de la vierge, le renseigna le maître du précédent scorpion », il poursuivit :  
>« Il est encore très jeune — surtout par rapport aux autres — mais c'est un brave petit. Très sage aussi, dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'a jamais causé de problèmes celui-là et son maître ne tarit pas d'éloges à son égard. Vous devriez voir son visage dès qu'on lui parle de son élève, on dirait qu'il est complètement béa ! Enfin d'un certain côté, je le comprends, ce petiot a tout du prodige, et il en fait pas des caisses. »<p>

Ajouta-t-il alors avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la montre fixée qui ornait son poignet. Son visage se tordit d'une grimace.

« Messieurs, je dois vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec mes fils avant qu'ils ne partent et je suis déjà en retard. Shion, on se reverra plus tard. Bonne journée à vous ! », s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il finit par s'incliner avant de les laisser là pour traverser le temple du bélier à la hâte sous le regard interrogatif de l'ancien Pope. Deìkhes avait mentionné avoir des enfants plus tôt, se souvint Shion, sans pour autant s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Il se demandait à présent ce qu'il en était.

« Le lion et le scorpion. Ils doivent partir en mission à l'étranger. Comme on est pas sûr de sa durée, Deìkhes voulait absolument les voir. »

Précisa simplement le bélier avant de se tourner vers l'asiatique, formulant une question dans une langue inconnue de Shion. L'autre répondit d'un hochement de tête. Alors, le chevalier se dirigea vers son compatriote sans un mot, attrapa son poignet, tandis que l'autre posait une main sur son épaule. Le temps d'un battement de cils et, tous trois se retrouvaient dans un petit salon sobrement meublé.

Le jeune homme repéra tout de suite l'enfant qui partageait les traits de son maître, assis devant un pupitre non loin d'eux, son attention toute entièrement consacrée à un livre dont il reconnut les caractères atlantes, qu'il examinait avec application tout en prenant des notes sur une feuille.

Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres ; il repensait aux années d'apprentissage de Mü, des heures durant lesquelles son disciple traduisait consciencieusement les textes qu'il lui donnait à étudier, tout comme lui-même l'avait fait sous la tutelle de son propre maître.

Il sentit son coeur, enserré par une intense nostalgie, battre un peu plus vite, mais empêcha son visage de dévoiler ses émotions. Sans succès, semblait-il, puisque le jeune oriental lui lançait un regard compatissant. Pourtant, il était sûr de l'efficacité de son masque ; contrôler ce qu'il laissait transparaître sur son visage était un art qu'il avait pris soin de pousser à son extrême durant toutes les années où il avait été Pope et, Athéna savait qu'il en avait eu le temps. Alors comment l'autre pouvait-il deviner ? Peut-être était-il plus sensible que la moyenne.

Léthé mit fin à ses interrogations en leur désignant des sièges. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau et récupérer des _senbei_, de petites galettes de _mochi_ — riz gluant — enrobés, pour ceux-là, de sauce de soja. Le bélier précisa qu'au Japon — son pays d'origine — il était de coutume de les servir en accompagnement du thé vert ou, pour accueillir des invités. Souvent les deux.

Il finit d'ailleurs par poser sur la table basse, un plateau contenant un bol emplit de ces biscuits traditionnels, accompagné d'une théière ainsi que de trois tasses dans lequel reposait le thé macha que l'atlante venait de préparer.

« Shion-_kun_, il fallait absolument que je te parle. Mais d'abord, un petit détail à régler. »

Commença le seul non-atlante d'entre eux — dans un grec fort maladroit — d'une manière assez abrupte mais, qui ne dérangea pas le concerné autant que la familiarité avec laquelle il venait de s'exprimer, comme s'ils se connaissaient bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir aperçu un jour. Il était sûr de ça. L'autre se pencha très légèrement au dessus de la table, d'effleura le front de Shion du bout des doigts avant de sourire.

« Voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je t'ai juste donné la capacité de comprendre et de parler le japonais. Vu mon excellent niveau en grec, ça facilitera grandement notre dialogue. Donc, je disais qu'il fallait absolument que je te parle maintenant que tu es venu jusqu'à moi. »

L'ancien Pope haussa un de ses points de vie. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Juste une question. Sais-tu ce, à tout hasard, qu'est un _kitsune_ ? »

Le grattement de la plume d'Hagi, de même le bruit du thé qu'on avalait, furent assez éloquent pour que l'autre sût que son interlocuteur l'ignorait. Nonobstant cela, il sourit, comme l'enfant le plus heureux du monde.

« Hagi ? »

Le garçon cessa d'écrire pour observer son maître, comprenant sa demande implicite. Il opina avant de se tourner vers eux, les mains posées sur ses genoux, en bon élève qui récitait sa leçon, avec l'assurance tranquille de ne pas se tromper, parce qu'il connaissait la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

« Dans la culture japonaise, on trouve des esprits liés aux treize éléments », il prit le temps de tous les énumérer :

« Le temps, les océans, les rivières, le vent, les forêts, le feu, la musique, les cieux, le tonnerre, l'esprit, le vide, la terre ainsi que la montagne. Ces esprits sont appelés _kami _», il traça de ses doigts, l'idéogramme correspondant dans l'air avant de reprendre :

« Les _kitsune_ en font partie intégrante. Ce sont des renards dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels que leur confère leur statut surhumain, dont notamment la polymorphose qui leur permet, non seulement de se transformer en homme ou en femme — quelque soit leur sexe d'origine — mais aussi en une large palette de créatures et d'animaux en tout genre. ainsi qu'une longévité impressionnante. Les _kitsune_ possèdent de une à neuf queues, le nombre de queues déterminant la puissance de l'esprit. Ceux à neuf queues étant les plus puissants.  
>— Ça ira Hagi. Merci. »<p>

L'élève inclina respectueusement la tête, retourna à sa tâche tandis que Shion avalait une gorgée de thé, songeant à la signification de la question. Une réponse commença peu à peu à germer dans son esprit.

« Je me nomme Yusa et je suis un _tenko_ — un renard à neuf queues — du temps. Et Shion-_kun_ j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient et te fera un grand bien. »

Il sortit d'une des poches de son ample chemise une sphère qu'il déposa sur la table. L'ancien bélier s'en saisit et l'examina. Elle était certes, non dénuée d'une grande beauté avec les estampes dans des tonalités vertes et violettes d'aster tataricus qui la parsemaient, mais elle n'avait rien de particulier. C'était une simple balle.

Pourtant et phénomène curieux, la tenir entre ses mains l'emplit d'un étrange sentiment de plénitude et de soulagement ; comme s'il était de nouveau complet, alors qu'il ne semblait pas que quelque chose lui eût manqué. De même, ses maux de tête s'apaisèrent dans l'instant.

« _Hoshi_-_no_-_tama_ ou balle d'étoiles. Chaque _kitsune_ en a une et c'est notre bien le plus précieux : les _hoshi_-_no_-_tama_ contiennent notre âme ainsi qu'une — grande — partie de nos pouvoirs. Tu dois absolument retenir qu'il ne faut jamais t'en séparer, la donner ou laisser quelqu'un la détruire. C'est plus précieux que notre corps ou même notre propre vie, c'est notre essence. Un conseil, ne la donne jamais à quiconque, parce que cette personne aura un pouvoir non négligeable sur toi en ce cas. »

Le poids des paroles lui tomba dessus, comme un couperet. Son visage se figeait de stupeur, quand il comprit les implications de ce que ce Yusa lui disait. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement autour de l'objet. Il inspira longuement, puis expira, répétant ce petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'il eût récupérer toute sa contenance.

« Comment ? »

Demanda-t-il finalement. Yusa sourit avant de lui répondre :

« Je te rassure. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Loin de là. Et nous ne pouvons donc pas ramener les morts à la vie comme votre Hadès le fait. Cependant, comme Hagi-_chan_ l'a cité, certains d'entre nous sont attachés à l'espace et aux âmes. Ils peuvent manipuler ces éléments à leur guise. Ceux sont eux qui les ont extraites de cette prison, puis les ont placées dans des _hoshi_-_no_-_tama_. À partir de là, nous avons pu recréer des corps est un jeu d'enfant. Nous sommes treize _tenko_ à nous être chargés de vous, un par chevalier. En ce qui nous concerne Shion-_kun_, nous sommes liés, parce que c'est moi qui ait prêté de la puissance à ton âme afin qu'elle puisse se reconstruire.  
>— Et tu lui as prêté tellement de puissance que tu as perdu une queue dans le processus. Faux <em>tenko<em>. »

Taquina le bélier en riant. Le renard embarrassé passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air finalement pas plus gêné que ça, d'avoir perdu une de ses queues.

« Je me passerai de vos commentaires Léthé-_sama_. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas Shion-_kun_, ce lien n'aura aucune influence notable sur ta vie. Je veux dire : je ne peux pas te manipuler à ma guise, ou autres trucs de ce genre. Tâche juste de te rappeler que ton élément est le même que le mien : le temps, il goba carrément un _senbei_ en disant cela. Mais en fait, je voulais aussi te présenter une requête.  
>— Laquelle est ? »<p>

Les joues de Yusa se tentèrent d'écarlate. Ce dernier se gratta la tête avant de finalement répondre, le visage à moitié caché par la tasse de thé qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Eh bien voilà. Comment dire ? Mon compagnon, Yuusei, est chargé de ton ancien élève, Mü. Il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi, assez inexpérimenté et, Mü a l'air de lui donner du fil à retordre. Alors, vous êtes très liés, cela devrait être largement plus facile pour toi de l'atteindre. Si tu pouvais l'aider un peu... »

Ses yeux couleur chocolat se posèrent sur Shion avec insistance avant qu'il ne les détournât. Il sembla se souvenir d'un détail puisqu'il s'esclaffa :

« Ah ! Bien sûr tu ne feras pas ça gratuitement ! Je t'offrirai un cadeau.  
>— Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais l'aider ; je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui est à faire.<br>— C'est aussi pour ça que je serai là. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te demander de le faire seul. »

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il était redevable au japonais et, ce dernier ne semblait pas même envisager l'idée qu'il put dire non. En un sens, il n'avait pas vraiment tort, puisqu'il s'agissait de son ancien disciple. D'autant plus, qu'avoir un compagnon autant ignorant que lui, qu'il connaissait plus que bien, était une perspeective particulièrement enchantrice.

* * *

><p>L'ancien pope retint un soupir. Depuis que le renard avait expliqué à son comparse qu'il avait accepté de l'aider, le dénommé Yuusei le regardait avec tant de gratitude que cela en devenait réellement gênant ; surtout qu'il n'avait techniquement encore rien fait. Il n'avait franchement aucune idée de comment procéder non plus.<p>

Léthé lui adressa un petit sourire pour l'encourager, avant de taper quelques coups contre la très large porte de bois qui leur faisait face. Un serviteur se chargea de les faire entrer, puis disparut en vitesse de leur vue, non sans les avoir saluer bien bas.

Le vieux bélier connaissait bien cette pièce. Ou plutôt, l'avait bien connue car, elle avait été la suite qu'il avait occupée durant plus de deux centaines d'années. C'était là que se trouvaient les appartements réservés au Grand Pope. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changés depuis. Toujours ce bureau en bois massif au milieu de la première pièce, de même que la porte cachée derrière de lourdes tentures de velours, menant à une chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un gargantuesque lit à baldaquins rouges. C'est là que les attendait l'objet de leurs recherches. Le Grand Pope en l'occurrence.

Celui-ci était debout devant le lit, sa courte crinière tout feu toutes flammes s'éparpillant dans tous les sens en un savant désordre bouclé, avant de retomber sur sa nuque. Il remarqua dans sa chevelure une fine tiare taillée en forme de branche d'olivier, dans un mélange qui lui rappela curieusement celui des armures : elle brillait d'ailleurs du même éclat que les armures d'or.

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de se retourner ; toute son attention dédiée à la balle parme, ornée d'une montagne sur laquelle se repaissait un fier bélier. Shion jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pièce, cherchant le corps de son élève, sans succès. Il masqua sa déception.

« Il n'a pas encore de corps. »

Celui qui se faisait appeler Kijiha de Jamir se retourna pour leur faire face. Ses yeux d'un violet tirant vers le fuchsia se posèrent sur l'un de ses prédécesseurs, avant qu'il ne s'inclinât avec respect, poing sur le coeur, respectant les traditions de son peuple.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer _Fraen_ Shion_ze_,maître de mon maître. À nous trois, nous devrions y arriver. Quant à vous deux, Yusa et Léthé, laissez-nous. »

L'ordre avait été clair. Les interpellés s'inclinèrent puis, sortirent sans tarder, n'oubliant pas de leur adresser des encouragements silencieux. Le Pope s'assit sur le cadre du lit, invitant son aîné à faire de même.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. Posez vos mains dessus. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, fermez les yeux. »

Shion s'exécuta. Il eut alors l'impression de sentir comme un coeur palpiter faiblement entre ses doigts. Le monde noir qu'il voyait depuis que ses paupières étaient abaissées, peu à peu, se teinta de couleurs pastels qui tourbillonnèrent, se vivifiant graduellement. Il percevait autour de lui, ses compagnons : le cosmos de Kijiha, qu'il reconnut à sa forme bestiale — un bouc — était stable, parfaitement contrôlé. Quant à celui du jeune Yuusei, un majestueux renard blanc à neuf queue, l'énergie qui dégageait de son corps ne cessait d'osciller, chaotique et instable. Il comprit alors les paroles de Yusa concernant l'inexpérience de l'autre.

Il y eut un flash aveuglant. Un instant après, voilà qu'il était sur le flanc d'une montagne enneigée.

« Il faut trouver _Syufr_ Mü_ze_. Cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile, il n'y a rien sur cette montagne sinon quelques arbres ici et là. Il est sous la forme d'un bélier. »

La voix du jeune homme avait résonné dans leur esprit, impérieuse mais tout autant impatiente. Shion lisait sans mal dans son esprit, son empressement de voir arriver, ce moment auquel le roux rêvait depuis de longues années. De même que sa joie, qu'il se forçait à museler, notamment parce que le travail en tant que tel, n'avait pas du tout commencé.

Le plus dur restait à faire. Ce fut Shion qui retrouva Mü, à brouter tranquillement quelques touffes d'herbes qui dépassaient de l'épaisse couche de neige. Ils l'entourèrent, sous le regard suspicieux de l'animal, qui choisit cependant de poursuivre son repas.

« Il va tenter de s'enfuir, tenez-le bien, il est assez hargneux. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Shion_ze_. Mon maître a toujours été assez entêté, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Et je peux vous assurez que le bélier que vous avez devant vous, va chercher à fuir. Nous en avons déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois. Mon corps s'en souvient d'ailleurs. », ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Tandis que Shion encore un peu hésitant posait son museau sur la tête de la bête, Kijiha et Yuusei se jetèrent presque dessus, l'immobilisant tant bien que mal tout en évitant, au maximum, les coups de sabots et de cornes que tentait de leur infliger le bélier.

Le ressucité se recula brusquement lorsqu'il vit un méchant claquement de mâchoire manquer de — trop — peu sa truffe. Peu habitué à son corps de renard, il se réceptionna avec maladresse, tomba dans sa neige la tête la première.

Lorsqu'il se reprit, Mü bataillait toujours vaillamment contre les envahisseurs venus le déranger durant son repas, fermement décidé à les chasser de là. Les deux cependant s'accrochèrent à lui, avec la force de cette l'opiniâtre détermination qui les animait. Le vieil atlante les rejoignit. Son poids, ajouté à celui des deux autres, plaqua le bélier au sol. Ce dernier se débattit, rageur.

« Shion, maintenant, laissez couler vos souvenirs de Mü de votre cosmos à travers le ki de Yuusei. Je vais faire de même.  
>— Pourquoi pas directement à travers le sien ?<br>— Parce que je forme le lien qui nous lie à lui., intervint le _kitsune_. Vous ne pourriez pas toucher son cosmos, comme lui ne perçoit pas le votre. Il n'est pas encore assez éveillé pour ça. C'est pour ça que votre présence est importante. Les souvenirs combinés de Kijiha-_sama_ et les vôtres devraient pouvoir réveiller sa conscience. »

L'atmosphère se réchauffa tandis qu'ils sentaient le ki de Yuusei tous les englober. Il leur donna le signal. Alors, les deux anciens béliers abaissèrent leurs défenses psychiques et les souvenirs s'échappèrent de leurs esprits, circulant librement entre les trois. Nus et dépouillés. Partagés. Les images défilant rapidement, se mélangeant, se séparant dans une gaie cacophonie avant d'être peu à peu absorbées par l'énergie encore bien précaire du _tenko._

Ce dernier tremblait sous l'effort effectué, afin de ne pas se faire emporter par le flot de sensations et d'émotions l'assaillant. Et, bien qu'elles ne lui appartinssent guère, il savait qu'il serait aisé de se laisser posséder par elles. Yusa l'avait prévenu. Il en avait fait l'expérience dans ses précédentes tentatives avec le Grand Pope pour réveiller la conscience de Mü ; il avait fallu qu'on le retînt pour ne pas se laisser aller.

Il se sentit voyeur devant les réminiscences qui emplissaient sa vue, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder ces mémoires, chargées de dureté certes, mais aussi d'un bonheur soutenu mêlé à une certaine nostalgie. Ces deux-là devaient aimer Mü d'un amour inconditionnel, ou plutôt ils l'aimaient d'un amour d'une telle profondeur qu'ils l'émûssent.

Il y avait là l'affection sans nom qu'un père portait à son fils, que le fils portait à son père. Il y avait là l'affection sans nom que le maître éprouvait envers son élève, que l'élève éprouvait envers son maître. Une reconnaissance mutuelle sans fin ni début, qui tout simplement, était là.

Il vit alors le long regard que s'échangèrent le renard et le bouc et ne put empêcher une pointe de jalousie de percer devant le lien que les deux étaient en train de créer entre eux.

Étrangement, cela lui permit de prendre le recul nécessaire pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le maëlstrom émotionnel dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Il ferma les yeux, pour laisser peu à peu la tornade toucher, puis se mélanger au cosmos de Mü qui l'absorbait aussi docilement qu'une éponge.

Puis, il y eut un instant d'une intense sérénité où le temps sembla se figer, pendant une seconde qui dura une éternité où, tous les trois se dévisagèrent, tandis que les pensées couraient entre eux avec une limpide fluidité. Le calme avant la tempête. Ils le sentaient avec leurs entrailles.

Succédant à cette halte tranquille vint la tourmente que fut l'éveil de la conscience de Mü, dont le cosmos se raccrocha à eux avec une force gargantuesque. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, comme écrasés par un poing de gravité, qui appuyait encore et encore. Inlassablement. Sans discontinu.

« Bon sang ! Yuusei, il faut que tu nous sorte de là ! Coupe le lien, tout de suite ou on est perdu ! »

Le cri de détresse du Pope résonna longuement dans l'air, tandis que leur cosmos respectif se résorbait rapidement, coupant ainsi l'osmose transcendantale qui les avait liés. Ils s'effondrèrent d'un seul bloc sur leurs pattes incapables de supporter leur poids, tordus d'une douleur spirituelle, à cause du fil épais qui circulait entre eux ; qu'ils venaient de rompre pour ne pas sombrer. Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir un bélier se relever, puis s'ébrouer, avant que ce ne fut le black out total.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes &amp; précisions :<strong>Tartaròs est en fait la transcription phonétique du grec ancien Τάρταρος qui désigne le Tartare. Sauf que dans Requiem, le Tartare et le Tartaròs ne sont pas la même chose. Le Tartare correspond bien à celui de la mythologie grecque qui était la prison des Titans qui se sont élevés contre les dieux et le Tartaròs celui où se trouvent les chevaliers, puisqu'ils ne sont pas emprisonnés au même endroit que les Titans.

Les personnages d'origine japonaises utiliseront les marques de respect ou de familiarité qui font partie intégrante de la culture japonaise. Sauf cas particulier de Léthé et de Kijiha qui les utilisent lorsqu'ils s'adressent aux japonais mais pas aux autres. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'expliquer celles qui sont présentes mais, si vous ne les comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à demander, je répondrai.

Maintenant, pour l'atlante. Je l'ai déjà précisé dans la quatrième page. Tout est de mon invention.

_syufr_ = maître  
><em>fraen<em> = ancien  
><em>ze<em> est une marque de respect.

Voilà qui est tout pour ce chapitre là. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
>Vous trouverez plus d'informations sur l'univers de Requiem sur Lampion Rouge (dont l'adresse est sur mon profil)<p> 


	3. Carnet 3, Page 2

**Titre : **_De l'Opera des manèges, Symphonie des carrousels : 『_METEMPSYCHOSIS_』_Requiem_ _

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à Kurumada, même Kiki, dont le seul le nom Kijiha m'appartient.  
>Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent.<br>Le sous-titre du chapitre, traduction à moi, et les paroles originales sont extraites de Harusaki Sentimental du groupe Plastic Tree.

**Rating :** M pour certains passages.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>Comme pour le précédent chapitre, j'ai rallongé le chapitre, en incluant notamment des « détails » qui n'y étaient pas avant, et qui ne sont pas vraiment anodins. J'ai modifié d'autres choses pour plus de clarté, notamment pendant le combat.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Tous ces gens chers à notre coeur<strong>

« _P__eu importe combien de temps passe, dans cet endroit, je t'attendrais_ »

* * *

><p><strong>DEUXIÈME PAGE<br>****Avant que le printemps ne revienne**

« _Hello, Hello où es-tu ?  
><em>_Que peux-tu faire pour moi ?  
><em>_Les pétales de fleurs dans mes mains cherchantes, il semblerait que tu les ais touchées._ »

* * *

><p><strong>2010, 21 septembre<br>****[Grèce] Sanctuaire — Domaine Sacré**

La nuit éclairait le Sanctuaire de sa multitude d'astres, le baignant d'une douce lueur qui subsistait sans mal dans l'ambiante obscurité. Il faisait encore bien chaud en cette nuit de solstice, malgré le passage imminent à l'automne et la baisse flagrante de température ces derniers jours. En vérité, le climat devenait vraiment agréable, passant de la suffocation de la chaleur estivale à une douceur beaucoup plus appréciable. Le vent étésien renforçait la sensation de bien être et de sérénité qui habitait l'observateur du ciel, sorti prendre un peu d'air.

Shion se trouvait accoudé à la balustrade du petit balcon des appartements qui avaient été assignés — à lui ainsi qu'à son élève — près du temple du bélier. Non loin de l'habitat du propriétaire dudit bâtiment. Puisqu'ils avaient été béliers en leurs temps, il avait été convenu qu'ils logeassent là. L'ancien Grand Pope ne trouvait rien à redire à la logique pratique de son successeur. Pas qu'il s'en préoccupât pour le moment.

En effet, ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers les évènements survenus un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient réussi à reconstituer le corps de Mü — d'ailleurs, celui-ci dormait dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient — au prix d'une inconscience passagère pour tous, d'une queue en moins pour le renard dénommé Yuusei — étrangement, comme son comparse Yusa, cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure — et, autre fait nettement plus remarquable ; un lien s'était fermement noué entre Kijiha, le renard et lui, comme un noeud solide, avec Mü en son centre, les attachant les uns aux autres.

S'il se concentrait, il pouvait sentir en lui-même la présence fugitive des autres. Vague mais clairement perceptible. Il avait la profonde conviction qu'ils étaient tous dans le même cas et que s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à l'un d'entre eux, les autres le sauraient immédiatement. Si seulement il n'y avait que cela ; il percevait tout aussi bien le fil qui le reliait au_tenko_ du temps. Malgré ses paroles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que cela aurait forcément de l'influence sur sa nouvelle vie. Il n'appréciait pas réellement cette idée.

Il ferma les yeux, massant doucement ses tempes. Encore une fois, les questions se bousculaient, revenaient à la charge dans son esprit, comme toujours lorsqu'il pensait à cette existence qu'on leur offrait. Toujours ces lancinants _pourquoi,_accompagnés d'éloquentes absences de réponses qui — il le savait très bien — ne viendraient qu'en temps voulu. C'était frustrant, mais il comprenait. En tant que dirigeant du Sanctuaire, il avait du faire la même chose en son temps : distiller judicieusement les informations qu'il livrait, pour les utiliser au mieux.

« _Maître Shion ? Puis-je vous parlez ? _»

Le vieux sage approuva mentalement. Quelques instants à peine s'écoulèrent avant que le petit, celui qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son propre professeur, n'apparût à quelques pas de lui, la tête s'inclinant légèrement en un discret signe de respect.

« Hagi c'est bien ça ?  
>— Hagi Llewelyn d'Avalon, fils d'Aristée Aodren d'Avalon et de Nashi Ryuugou de Jamir », précisa l'adolescent en hochant la tête ; l'ascendance avait toujours été importante dans leur peuple. C'était naturel pour eux de l'exposer lors de premières présentations.<p>

Il ne connaissait pas Avalon, l'avait vu mentionné ici et là, dans quelques documents sans jamais plus y prêter attention. Savoir cependant que le garçon était issu de plusieurs clans avaient quelque chose de rassurant : les gens de sa race avait tendance à rester entre eux, ce qui peu à peu les menait vers une extinction fatale. Le fait que chaque clan eut été consacré à une seule divinité, n'aidait pas non plus le mélange culturel.

« Shion de Jamir. »

Répondit-il simplement. Il était un chevalier d'Athéna ; il avait du renoncer à ces statuts sociaux, ces castes qui marquaient profondément la société atlante. Il lut dans son esprit, l'étonnement de son cadet mais, plus par politesse et respect que par curiosité, ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire. Au lieu de ça, il reprit :

« Je suis né à Avalon, où _Mamze_ a déménagé lorsqu'elle s'est mise avec _Dimze. _Elle a toujours refusé de me parler de sa famille mais… J'ai eu l'occasion de faire mes propres recherches à Jamir. _Fraen_ Shion_ze_. Vous avez connu mes ancêtres. »

L'affirmation masquait à peine la question derrière. L'enfant avait détourné les yeux, ses joues légèrement rosies par la gêne. Shion suivait sans mal le fil de ses pensées, plus notamment, son désir indéniable d'avoir accès à des informations sur sa généalogie. Il reconnaissait bien là, le souci typique des membres de sa race pour le passé. Après tout, on leur enseignait dès leur plus tendre enfance que c'était justement grâce à lui qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils perdureraient. Un passé que tous portaient sur leur peau.

« J'ai en effet servi sous les ordres du Grand Pope Sage, après avoir été entraîné par son frère jumeau, Maître Hakurei, chevalier de l'Autel. C'était un maître particulièrement sévère et dur, mais toujours juste. J'avoue cependant en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs durant mon entraînement, même si je n'aspirais – à l'époque – qu'à une armure de bronze. Il était aussi d'une grande fierté et d'une volonté à toute épreuve. Comme le Grand Pope, il est mort en guerrier afin de nous protéger tous, lors de la Guerre Sainte qui eut lieue au XVIIIe siècle. »

L'atlante hocha doucement la tête, compréhensif : Shion lui en avait déjà dis assez pour lui laisser matière à réfléchir pendant un petit moment. II se risqua néanmoins à poser avec une innocence toute enfantine une dernière question.

« Et physiquement, comment étaient-ils ? »

Un petit rire déchira le silence qui s'était installé durant un moment. Des yeux pourpres, emplis d'une profonde nostalgie se déposèrent sur lui. La réponse ne fut qu'un murmure soufflé au vent.

« Lorsque je te regarde, c'est eux que je revois. Alors, observe ton reflet dans un miroir : tu verras l'héritage qu'ils t'ont laissé. Observe-le bien, et sois-en fier. Toujours. Parce que tes ancêtres étaient, et seront toujours des héros. Et maintenant, jeune Hagi, je crois qu'il est temps que tu regagne ton lit, avant que ton maître ne vienne te chercher de lui-même. Tu devrais y être depuis longtemps. »

Sa voix avait repris le ton autoritaire qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'user lorsque Mü était encore sous sa tutelle. Un accent doux, mais impérieux qui ne souffrait d'aucune opposition. Ce fut donc un garçon passablement embarrassé qui le remercia poliment avant de le saluer puis de disparaître.

L'atlante l'observa en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il mettait enfin les mots sur quelque chose qui l'avait titillé jusque là sans qu'il ne puisse réellement savoir quoi ; depuis quand pouvait-on se téléporter à volonté dans le Sanctuaire ? Et puis, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son lit, Mü regardait avec application, à travers une main aux doigts un brin espacés, le carrelage de pierres gris anthracite qui tapissait le plafond. Il était perplexe parce qu'il était sûr d'être vivant.<p>

Le bourdonnement de son corps au travail, le battement incessant de son coeur dans sa poitrine, la légère raideur de ses membres, la pénombre dans laquelle la pièce était baignée, l'odeur fraîche des draps propres, leur douce sensation sur sa peau.

Il ne doutait pas une seconde que tout cela fut réel. Pas après avoir expérimenté le _vide absolu_. Le pourquoi de la chose se dérobait à lui. C'était d'une certaine manière, assez dérangeant. Le problème tenait aussi — ou plutôt surtout — du fait qu'il avait été mort puis enfermé dans le Tartaròs, comme tous ses compagnons dont il ne ressentait d'ailleurs plus aucunement la présence.

Ou presque. Il y avait celle fugitive d'un être familier qu'il n'avait cessé de perdre et retrouver, tel des vagues qui venaient et repartaient inopinément au moment où on croyait pouvoir enfin les saisir. Ses premières pensées ne s'étaient cependant pas consacrées à son maître, mais à son élève, dont il pensait percevoir une mince trace de son cosmos, pas tout à fait familier. Étrange aussi. Comme s'il était là sans l'être, ou qu'il avait profondément changé, que seule sa profonde essence était restée intacte. Qu'était donc devenu Kiki ?

La question resta suspendue dans l'air, silencieuse tandis qu'il se replongeait dans des souvenirs de temps heureux passés en sa compagnie. Leur rencontre fortuite au coin d'une rue de Lhassa au Tibet, puis la manière dont il s'était imposé à lui.

Il soupira, remuant vaguement la main pour chasser les souvenirs. Le passé était ce qu'il était, inutile de s'appesantir dessus. Pour le moment en tout cas ; une fois qu'il en saurait plus sur la situation peut-être en aurait-il le luxe mais il en doutait grandement. Nouveau soupir. Il se redressa, laissant le drap glisser jusqu'à sa taille dénudée, marquée — comme le reste de son corps — des larges tatouages indiquant qu'il avait mené à bien, chacune des cérémonies qui marquait l'ontogenèse de chaque atlante.

Qui montraient qu'il était un adulte aux yeux de son peuple. Sa main par automatisme effleura le relief des traits d'encre formant des fleurs de navet qui ornaient sa hanche comme pour confirmer une énième fois que c'était bien son propre corps.

Des flashes du rêve, dont il s'était éveillé peu de temps auparavant, revinrent vivement danser sous ses yeux. Il put revoir avec une précision chirurgicale, un bouc accompagné de deux _kitsune_ — l'un doté de neuf queues et l'autre d'une seule — se jeter sur un bélier rebelle, le tout sous une flopée d'une retombée de neige poudreuse. Il lui en restait une légère impression de déjà vu. Un souvenir rêvé.

La main passée dans sa longue chevelure parme s'arrêta pour démêler un noeud. Mü grimaça, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il faudrait se dépêcher de s'en occuper, avant que cela n'empirât. On ne changeait pas les vieilles habitudes aussi facilement que ça après tout. Il inspira longuement avant de s'étirer. Ses membres étaient encore un peu engourdis mais, il allait parfaitement bien d'après ce qu'il sentait.

Son regard se posa sur la balle posée près de lui, s'enfonçant dans un coussin bordeaux et la compréhension l'emplit sans heurt. Les _kitsune_. _Forcément_. Pour en avoir longtemps fréquenté, la chose ne lui parut pas aussi invraisemblable que cela, bien qu'elle le surprit tout autant. Il savait que les esprits japonais étaient d'une nature à la fois capricieuse et facétieuse, au moins tout autant que leurs deux maîtres. Cela lui semblait bizarre que ces derniers eussent acceptés de se mêler des affaires du Sanctuaire. Mais apparemment, c'était le cas.

Et, il n'était plus vraiment humain. Du moins, pas au sens conventionnel du terme. L'idée lui serra le coeur, mais il se força à positiver : des _kitsune_ atlantes, il en connaissait. Il pourrait toujours aller les voir, avec la permission d'Athéna. D'ailleurs qu'était-elle devenue ? Et les autres ? Et lui ? Y avait-il un chevalier d'or du bélier ? Était-ce Kiki ? Qu'était-il devenu lui ?

« Tu es réveillé. »

Cela avait était une pure affirmation ; un simple constat de l'état des choses. Cependant, entendre cette voix le soulagea. Le poids d'une solitude supposée lui fût soustrait des épaules. Il leva les yeux vers celui dont le corps était adolescent et, en cette occasion spéciale, un sourire qui allait avec.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, n'esquissèrent même pas le moindre mouvement. Ils n'en eurent pas besoin. Le dialogue se fit sans un mot : le regard échangé fut plus éloquent que n'importe quelle parole. Parce que l'affection que l'un éprouvait pour l'autre avait depuis longtemps dépassée la barrière du langage.

La magie de l'instant fut décuplée par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme aux yeux améthystes, ainsi qu'aux cheveux feux flammes, ceints d'une fine tiare en forme de branche d'olivier brillante, perdue au milieu de la crinière qui s'ébattait en un gai désordre étincelant. Malgré la gravité de ses traits efféminés, de ces infimes choses qui marquaient le visage du poids des responsabilités, il semblait à peine plus âgé qu'eux.

L'inconnu se fendit du sourire d'enfant que son apprenti n'avait cessé d'afficher lorsqu'il était sous sa férule. Alors seulement, il superposa le visage de Kiki à celui de l'adulte qui lui faisait face. Il ne put cependant pas réagir outre mesure car déjà, on se précipitait sur lui.

« Maître Mü ! »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-même autour du corps musclé tandis que ses doigts se plongeaient dans la masse de fils écarlates. Il sentit simultanément son disciple faire de même. L'impression que le temps avait cessé de s'écouler, que la Guerre Sainte n'avait jamais eu lieue l'emplit. De ce fait, il se plut à se laisser bercer par cette éphémère rêverie. La réalité s'accrocha cependant à lui, littéralement parlant, sous la forme d'un Kiki qui suspendit sa figure plus du tout enfantine sous son nez, un sourire rayonnant éclairant ses traits.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. Nous avons bien cru ne pas réussir. Vous savez, vous nous avez posés beaucoup de problèmes, au point que...  
>— Kijiha. Eh si tu laissais Mü respirer un moment ? »<p>

Il eut un sourire contrit, s'excusa avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre Shion assis sur le bord du lit. Mü leur fut reconnaissant de lui laisser assez d'espace, afin qu'il pût se reprendre en main. Retrouver contenance. Il posa ses doigts sur ses points de vie, massant très légèrement son front. Kiki... Kijiha ?

« Mon nom Maître, le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, Vous comprenez, reprit-il avec une espèce de grimace, Kiki chevalier d'or du bélier ce n'était déjà pas très sérieux alors je l'ai changé après avoir obtenu l'armure. Et vous imaginez bien, Grand Pope Kiki, c'est vraiment _ridicule_ alors je n'allais pas continuer à me faire appeler ainsi. Je tiens à ma crédibilité... Bien que ce qu'il vient de se produire puisse en montrer le contraire. Vous m'en voyez d'ailleurs désolé.  
>— Donc tu es Grand Pope. »<p>

Fut tout ce que trouva à répondre son maître. Son regard interrogateur croisa celui de son aîné. Ce dernier opina légèrement du chef pour confirmer. Ça alors ! Il n'y avait jamais songé un jour. Kiki, Grand Pope ? Il secoua la tête. Il avait déjà parfois eu du mal à croire que l'enfant pût un jour lui succéder lorsqu'il l'entraînait alors, apprendre qu'il avait maintenant cette même fonction que son professeur avait assumée autrefois, c'était une surprise pour le moins surprenante.

« Depuis 92 donc ça fait déjà dix-huit ans puisque nous sommes en 2010. »

Mü écarquilla les yeux, questionna silencieusement Shion pour se heurter à un mur. Ou plutôt à un vide intersidéral qui lui indiqua clairement que la seule personne susceptible de lui répondre était le jeune homme roux qui le fixait sans ciller.

« Saori nous avait informés de la sentence ayant été appliquée aux chevaliers tombés durant la Guerre. Le Cocyte. Et pour les chevaliers d'or, le Tartaròs. À ce moment-là nous ne pouvions rien faire. Et puis le temps a passé... jusqu'à maintenant.  
>— Et les autres ?<br>— Leurs âmes sont encore endormies. »

* * *

><p><strong>2010, 22 septembre<br>****[Grèce] Sanctuaire — Domaine Sacré**

Mü passa la fine étoffe autour de son épaule avant d'épousseter ses vêtements — un simple jean gris et un tee-shirt bleu pastel — d'un petit geste. Ceux-ci lui avaient été prêté par le Grand Pope. Ce dernier ayant pris énormément de centimètres, le dépassant maintenant largement, ils étaient légèrement trop grands. Il devrait cependant bien s'en contenter le temps d'en obtenir de nouveaux. Derrière lui, Shion arrivait vêtu de manière similaire, frottant sa chevelure avec une serviette à l'aide de son esprit, tandis que ses mains ajustaient tant bien que mal les manches trop lâches de son haut pourpre.

La veille, Ils avaient fait part au Grand Pope de leur envie de voir ; de visiter un peu les environs, histoire de redécouvrir ce Sanctuaire changé. Celui-ci leur avait promis qu'un guide leur serait assigné dès le lendemain, aux aurores. Or ce dernier se faisait visiblement attendre puisqu'il devait déjà être dans les alentours de dix heures. Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets démêla sa longue chevelure, ajouta à sa liste de chose à acquérir, un ruban ou une cordelette afin de les attacher.

« Seigneurs ? Un visiteur vous demande. »

Une fois l'autorisation de le laisser entrer donnée, le domestique qui leur était assigné s'inclina respectueusement avant de disparaître pour laisser entrer l'adolescent que l'ancien Pope avait entraperçu la vieille.

« Je suis infiniment désolé de mon retard. Maître Shion, Maître Mü, permettez-moi de me présenter. Rudra, chevalier de la Vierge. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Mü s'étonna de sa ressemblance avec son prédécesseur, Shaka avec lequel il partageait la délicatesse de ses traits, la clarté de ses cheveux comme l'albâtre de sa peau, le bindi rouge ornant son front. Le plus frappant était son aura impressionnante, pas tout à fait humaine, presque divine. La sienne cependant exsudait d'une compassion, ainsi que d'une gentillesse qui ne semblait pas avoir de limites. Cela différenciait clairement de Shaka, de même qu'il ne semblait pas partager son assurance naturelle. Il s'inclina profondément, sa longue natte tombant sur le côté de son visage. Des yeux vert pomme se posèrent sur lui.

« C'est à moi que son Excellence a laissé l'honneur de servir de guide. »

Il les convia à le suivre, les amenant hors du cottage du temple du bélier, tout en les entretenant poliment des nouvelles, les informant qu'il ne leur montrerait pas le Domaine Sacré lui-même puisque celui-ci n'avait pas subi tant de changements que ça ; les différentes maisons avaient toutes été reconstruites quasiment à l'identique de leur originale, et puis il n'y avait pas grand monde à voir puisqu'il ne restait actuellement que deux chevaliers d'or au Sanctuaire : le bélier et lui-même.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande place mais, n'empruntèrent pas le chemin parcourut par le plus âgé l'avant-veille. Au lieu de ça, ils longèrent l'endroit pour atteindre les gradins les plus hauts de l'immense amphithéâtre portant le nom de Colisée — quasiment désert si on exceptait les quelques enfants qui jouaient sur les marches — puis contournèrent l'édifice pour emprunter une longue volée d'escaliers.

Là se trouvaient les arènes qui servaient de terrains d'entraînement. Celles-ci par contre, étaient bien fréquentées et des groupes d'apprentis s'étaient dispersés un peu partout, réalisant leurs exercices sous la vigilance de plusieurs chevaliers dont les deux anciens n'avaient jamais vu le visage.

« Oh regardez, c'est le seigneur Rudra ! Messire ! Messire ! Vous êtes revenu pour nous entraîner ? »

Le cri avait surgi quelque part sur leur gauche, avant qu'un petit garçon ne se jetât sur l'adolescent, son grand sourire manquant presque de chatouiller ses oreilles. La vierge l'accueillit avec un petit rire, puis le reposa doucement sur le sol tandis que d'autres bambins du même âge accouraient vers eux en vitesse.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis en mission pour notre Grand Pope. Je dois faire visiter le Sanctuaire à nos deux invités. »

Toute l'attention des jeunots se reporta d'un coup sur les atlantes. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, alors qu'une multitude de petites mains curieuses s'accrochaient à leurs vêtements. Des questions fusèrent dans l'air en une impressionnante cacophonie. Il fallut l'arrivée d'un homme plus tout à fait jeune mais loin d'être vieux, la trentaine environ, peut-être un peu plus, des cheveux bleu azur en bataille d'où gouttaient quelques gouttelettes de sueur. Il les rappela gentiment mais fermement à l'ordre avant de s'excuser puis de repartir les chérubins à sa suite. Rudra les regarda s'éloigna avec un doux sourire.

« La plupart des chevaliers s'entraînent ici, sauf pour les combats officiels qui ont lieu dans le Colisée, indiqua-t-il, Nous aussi, mais il arrive souvent qu'on décide de s'isoler pour protéger les autres de nos attaques. Venez je vais vous montrer. »

Le blond reprit sa route vers une arène qui se trouvait coincée entre des hauts rochers, isolée du reste du domaine. Avec son sol irrégulier parsemé de caillasses et de touffes d'herbes, cela tenait plus du terrain vague que d'un lieu d'entraînement à proprement parler.

Il était d'ailleurs désert, excepté la silhouette qui s'entraînait là, brisant rocher sur rocher en tendant vers eux un index duquel s'échappait des vagues d'un concentré de cosmos. Elle s'approcha du groupe à petites foulées lorsqu'elle perçut leur présence. Un magnifique loup en argent ciselées de fines arabesques en relief, masquaient la partie supérieure de son visage. Dessus les courbes se croisaient, s'entrecoupaient, jouant avec les ombres des irrégularités de l'objet pour former des figures étranges et distordues. Shion reconnut là l'oeuvre des _mascheri_ vénitiens d'un oeil appréciateur. Qui qu'elle fut, cette personne avait bon goût. Celle-ci les salua en s'inclinant bien bas, avec un sourire angélique.

« Bien le bonjour Rudra et, gentilshommes que je ne connais point. Maître Shion et Maître Mü je suppose. Oh ! _Mamma mia ! Questo maleducato me ! _s'exclama-t-il avec un geste théâtral_, _Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mon nom est Lucciola, humble chevalier du cancer. Pour vous servir », il s'inclina bien bas sans les quitter de son insondable regard kaki.

Même s'il n'eut guère laissé échappé quelques mots d'italien, son accent aurait, de toute manière, trahi ses origines tant il était prononcé. Mü nota cependant qu'il était bien différent de celui beaucoup plus rude, rustre de Masque de Mort. Plus noble, plus musical. Ils ne devaient très certainement pas être issu du même milieu social. Loin de là. Ne serait-ce que par sa manière de parler et son port princier. Son ancien compagnon tenait plus de l'animal sauvage.

« Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?  
>— <em>Non è da tanto tempo<em>. Il y a deux heures environ. Laisse-moi anticiper tes questions et te répondre tout de suite ; le _tenko_de l'esprit se trouve actuellement dans le temple de l'Empereur. Cependant l'amener à nous aider sera une tâche qui sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Notre bien aimé Pope Kijiha se fera une joie de t'éclairer plus en détails là-dessus lors de notre prochaine réunion, je ne peux qu'en être certain, il se tourna vers les deux atlantes, un petit sourire contrit aux lèvres. Maître Mü, Maître Shion soyez indulgents pour cet aparté des plus longs. Puis-je m'enquérir de votre santé ?  
>— Nous allons bien, merci. »<p>

Répondit simplement Shion. À ses côtés, son cadet hocha la tête à son tour, réfléchissant aux paroles de leur interlocuteur dont il saisissait le sens beaucoup plus que l'autre ne s'en doutait. Enfin bon, après tout, personne — excepté son disciple — ne pouvait savoir qu'il avait fréquenté le monde des _kami_ plus que de raison, et il ne tenait pas non plus que cela se sût.

« Dans ce cas, aurais-je l'honneur de pouvoir échanger quelques passes avec vous ? »

Le sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres se fit rassurant lorsqu'il précisa :

« N'ayez point d'inquiétude ; je ne vous propose là guère qu'un divertissement. Le premier qui donne trois coups à l'autre, ni plus ni moins. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?  
>— À deux contre un ?<br>— À deux contre deux bien évidemment, fit l'italien sans hésiter, Des groupes mixtes. Cela pimentera un peu les choses. Ce sera une bonne occasion d'apprendre à nous connaître. Puisque Rudra est le plus jeune d'entre nous, il devrait faire équipe avec vous, qui êtes le plus âgés, Maître Shion. »

Ce dernier opina. Ce serait l'occasion d'exercer son corps et de l'évaluer, de voir ses limites. Mü lui était plus sceptique : l'aura de Lucciola avait ce petit quelque chose de gênant qui le poussait à se méfier de sa politesse et de son éternel sourire. Il n'avait cependant rien contre l'idée. Cela ne pourrait que leur faire du bien. Surtout après une journée passée à ne rien faire.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. »

Finit par ajouter Rudra avant qu'il ne commençât à s'échauffer, puis à s'étirer soigneusement, rapidement imité par ses compagnons. Une fois prêts, ils se répartirent par équipe. S'écartèrent d'une distance d'environ une vingtaine de pas. Le cancer répéta les consignes à nouveau, s'assurant que tous avaient saisi les règles.

« La première équipe qui porte trois coups à l'autre remporte le match. Pas de cosmos, nous restons dans le purement physique. Bien évidemment, aucun coup sournois — j'entends par là : au niveau de l'entrejambe — ne sera approuvé, question d'éthique. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? Alors nous voilà partis et bon courage à tous. Que les meilleurs gagnent ! »

Shion qui s'était téléporté derrière le cancer dès le signal de départ donné, le bras en arrière pour lui porter un coup au niveau de l'omoplate, eut la surprise d'être accueillit par un poing qui siffla près de son oreille. Lucciola avait pivoté et anticipé son attaque avec la certitude tranquille qu'il ferait cela.

L'atlante se recula de quelques pas. Il ne devait pas sous-estimer le cancer. La jambe lancée vers lui fendit l'air et ne toucha que la chevelure du renard lorsqu'il se baissa pour l'esquiver, avant d'enchaîner par un balayage. C'était sans compter les réflexes de son cadet qui sauta juste à temps. L'ancien bélier fléchit les genoux prenant l'impulsion nécessaire pour cueillir l'autre en plein vol.

Il se sentit cependant basculer vers l'avant lorsque son disciple le poussa involontairement, alors que celui-ci reculait pour éviter un coup.

La vierge arrêta son mouvement pour empêcher le cancer d'atteindre un Shion légèrement déséquilibré. Il saisit Lucciola, le tira violemment vers lui. Une taloche sur le haut du crâne de son vis-à-vis, rapidement suivit d'une douleur au niveau de sa cuisse ainsi que l'élargissement du sourire d'un homme masqué.

Avec cela, un point partout.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, tous deux haletants. Rudra vit son adversaire s'élancer vers lui. Il se mit en garde lorsqu'il comprit. Trop tard cependant. Car le cancer le dépassa sans faire attention à lui et, d'une génuflexion qui le propulsa en avant à grande vitesse, frappa l'estomac à découvert de Shion d'un uppercut brutal. Celui-ci, étourdi, vit le monde vaciller sous le poids de centaines d'étoiles. Ce qui donnait l'avantage à la deuxième équipe.

Mü grimaça intérieurement face à la sournoiserie du coup mais déjà un éclair blond lui fonçait dessus. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups laissant leur cosmos respectif s'effleurer, communiquer silencieusement. Le plus jeune lui asséna un coup du plat de la main. Une frappe facilement déviée par l'atlante, d'un mouvement rapide de la main droite, tandis qu'il bloquait le genou que l'autre avait profité pour lui envoyer. Le choc lui coupa néanmoins la respiration pendant quelques secondes. Il était sûr que son bras ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Il voyait déjà le bleu qui le recouvrirait.

Son regard parcourut le lieu de la bataille. Rudra s'était mis en garde, l'observant attentivement. Non loin de là, Shion, qui avait repris ses esprits, esquivait le coup de pied sauté du cancer. L'espace d'un instant, leur regard se croisèrent.

Et, ce que l'atlante lut dans les iris verts mordorés le fit déglutir. Il crut voir le visage de Masque de Mort se superposer au sien mais l'hallucination se brisa au moment où Lucciola déviait une attaque de son aîné, avant de, simplement et purement, lui tourner le dos pour foncer vers eux.

« _ATTENTION ! _»

Sous l'impulsion de l'avertissement hurlé dans son esprit par deux voix bien distinctes, l'instinct du chevalier de la vierge le força à se baisser. Il esquiva tout juste la torgnole mais ne put éviter la claque qui fouetta son dos, le projetant en avant. Mü le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombât.

« Voilà donc le total de trois frappes atteint, pour Maître Mü et moi-même. Messieurs ce fut un véritable plaisir et honneur, il s'inclina sans se départir de son sourire, J'ose espérer pouvoir bientôt remettre ça. C'était particulièrement distrayant.»

Un regard accusateur se posa sur l'homme masqué. Lucciola balaya le reproche silencieux, d'un vague geste de la main avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet.

« Que veux-tu ? Il serait bien malaisé de ma part, de changer une équipe qui gagne. »

* * *

><p>Shion grimaça lorsque Rudra passa de la pommade sur son ventre teinté d'un large hématome bleu violacé. Le cancer était loin d'y être allé de main morte : toute la zone autour de son estomac le faisait encore bien souffrir. Ce garçon, d'après ce qu'il avait constaté était tout, sauf ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Il était <em>dangereux<em>. Il soupira, d'un certain côté, il lui rappela son prédécesseur.

« Je suis désolé pour Lucciola. »

La voix flûtée de l'adolescent perça le relatif silence. Les anciens béliers déposèrent un regard indulgent sur lui : il était encore bien jeune, à peine sorti de l'enfance, il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Il n'avait pas non plus connu de guerre, qu'elle soit extérieure ou intestine. Alors forcément, il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir comment étaient vraiment les combats.

« Ce n'est rien. Et puis quoi qu'on en dise, les véritables combats se sont jamais vraiment loyaux. Ton compagnon s'est battu pour gagner et a consacré tous les moyens qu'il trouvé pour la victoire. Avec une effroyable efficacité. Et malheureusement, en général la seule chose qui importe vraiment n'est pas la manière dont on a gagné, mais le fait même qu'on a gagné. Ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'histoire. C'est bien triste, mais c'est comme ça. »

D'un léger hochement de tête, la vierge approuva avant de prendre une large compresse qu'il appliqua sur la blessure de son aîné. Finalement il banda le tout et laissa l'autre se rhabiller tandis qu'il rangeait le matériel dans une armoire. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres ; ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Beaucoup de bleus, mais rien de très grave. Ça aurait pu être pire.

« Wow wow wow ! Vous z'êtes fais tabassés ou quoi ? Olala ! Quand je vais raconter ça à tout le monde, qu'est-c'que ça va être ! Non mais franch'ment ! J'vois déjà les réactions d'ici ! Des ch'valiers légendaires à peine r'venus à la vie et déjà en mauvais état ! Ouah ! Sensas' vous trouvez pas ?! Non mais franch'ment... Et après on dit qu'c'est moi l'inconscient.  
>— Yuri, n'étais-tu pas en mission pour ton maître ? »<p>

La ferme gentillesse du ton de la vierge fit hausser les épaules au petit garçon qui, sans [;us de formalités, venait de se matérialiser dans ses appartements, faisait montre de son habituelle impolitesse et impertinence. Mü retint un petit rire lorsqu'il repensa au Kiki puéril qu'il avait autrefois élevé.

« Ouais bah justement, j'dois chercher les deux viocs là. Ordre de _Syufr_ Léthé ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour cligner des yeux, Rudra se retrouvait seul. Il n'en fut pas troublé le moins du monde et se contenta de d'attraper une brosse, entreprenant de démêler les noeuds qui s'étaient formés dans sa longue chevelure à cause du combat.

Ils réapparurent dans les appartements du bélier. Ce foudroya son apprenti du regard. Celui-ci fila, Dieux seuls savaient où, sans demander son reste. Enfin, il les salua, invita ceux qu'il avait convoqué à s'assoir avant de leur servir du thé. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Mü lorsqu'il l'observa : le bébé de quelques mois avec sa petite touffe de cheveux argentés qu'il avait brièvement connu avait bien grandi, et hérité de l'autorité naturelle de son père. Celui-ci devait être fier de savoir son fils chevalier d'or. Il se demanda comment celui-ci allait.

« Mon père se porte merveilleusement bien, même si l'Empereur est loin de le ménager », répondit Léthé à la question muette. Il sourit et reprit :

« Il a d'ailleurs hâte de vous revoir, il s'adressa ensuite à Shion, Et de vous rencontrer, il sirota son breuvage. Mais là n'est pas la n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous parler. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de vous parler.  
>— C'est nous. »<p>

Deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Shion reconnut sans mal Yusa et Yuusei. Ce dernier avait des yeux lourdement cernés de poches, à peine ouverts. Il devait avoir du mal à se remettre des évènements de l'avant-veille. Personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir ; il avait du accomplir la part la plus difficile du travail. Mü lui savait qui ils étaient mais c'était la première fois qu'il les rencontrait. Il le remercia.

« C'était une demande de notre Empereur, je ne pouvais pas refuser, surtout pas, répondit simplement Yuusei avec un air embarrassé passant une main dans sa courte chevelure brune.  
>— Vous y avez tout de même laissé une queue chacun.<br>— L'Empereur nous en fera don, pour services rendus, alors ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça, le _tenko_ du temps eut un sourire éclatant, En parlant de services rendus, Shion-_kun_ je suis venu te donner ta récompense. »

Il marcha jusqu'à Shion d'un pas leste. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, une lueur dorée s'échappa de son corps pour venir englober celui de l'ancien Pope. Son _hoshi_-_no_-_tama_ se matérialisa entre eux, et absorba toute la lumière.

À ce moment, le bicentenaire sentit une chaleureuse vigueur nouvelle s'emparer de son corps, effaçant la douleur qui hantait son ventre durant un instant. Lorsque finalement Yusa se recula avec un sourire mutin, tout était revenu à la normale.

« Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ton cadeau, il se tourna vers Léthé, Léthé-_sama_, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Sur ce, nous allons prendre congé et quitter le Sanctuaire puisque notre mission est achevée.  
>— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ?<br>— Eh bien, réclamez notre du à l'Empereur, puis reprendre le cours de notre vie. Ça me semble être un excellent début. »

* * *

><p>Les renards s'éloignèrent en courant dans la plaine rocheuse, rapides et agiles sous leur forme animale. Ils disparurent rapidement du champ de vision des atlantes qui se détournèrent. Il était à peine midi et les anciens chevaliers se voyaient dévorés par la faim, notamment à cause de leur combat de la matinée. Ils firent part de leur souhait de se rassasier à leur successeur. Celui-ci hocha la tête.<p>

« Je connais justement un endroit à Rodorio qui devrait vous plaire. »

Annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Ils se transplantèrent sur la grande place sans tarder, manquant de renverser un groupe d'apprentis qui couraient en direction d'un large bâtiment de pierre. Reconnaissant le maître du premier temple, ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement, passèrent leur chemin sans plus tarder. Léthé pointa la bâtisse du doigt.

« Ils se rendent à la cantine allouée au personnel du Domaine Sacré, mais ce n'est pas là que nous allons », précisa-t-il ensuite.

Le groupe s'engagea sur l'avenue empruntée par Shion en sens inverse l'avant-veille. Cette fois-ci, le patriarche atlante nota la respectueuse déférence avec laquelle les gens s'écartait du chemin tout saluant chaleureusement le chevalier. Il fut content de constater que les serviteurs d'Athéna n'avaient guère perdu de leur prestige auprès du peuple.

« Récemment, un petit lieu particulièrement intéressant a ouvert dans le coin. »

Il emprunta un chemin perpendiculaire à l'allée, les mena à travers un labyrinthe de ruelles étroites. Ils grimpèrent un nombre incalculable de marches pour finalement se retrouver au sommet d'une colline. Ici, l'espace était dégagé de tout bâtiments et on pouvait admirer la ville fourmillant d'activité en contrebas.

Si l'aîné des trois savait pour l'agrandissement du Sanctuaire, il ne s'était guère attendu à ça : il se souvenait du petit village au pied du Domaine Sacré, un petit patelin perdu au milieu de nul part. Rodorio s'était développée en une véritable commune, tout autour de la zone des maisons, s'adaptant aux inégalités des terrains qui entouraient le domaine par des dizaines d'escaliers qu'il devinait ici et là, serpentant entre les bâtiments.. Léthé pointa du doigt un passage entre deux montagnes.

« C'est le seul moyen d'accéder à l'extérieur. Il mène au port, géré par le chevalier d'argent de l'aurige ainsi que les chevaliers de bronze d'antlia et du compas. »

Il avait raison, Mü s'en rendit compte en jetant un coup d'oeil autour. En effet, ils se trouvaient dans une très large cuvette, coincée au milieu des montagnes. Le jeune homme leur désigna plusieurs zones, montrant du doigt des champs ici et là, leur expliquant que des paysans et des éleveurs vivaient là, s'arrangeant pour fournir au Sanctuaire la majeure partie des vivres, afin qu'il soit le plus autonome possible. Il ajouta avec fierté :

« C'est nous qui avons creusé les montagnes alentours, pour adapter au maximum le terrain à nos besoins, tout en restant suffisamment isolés pour ne pas être découverts par des touristes perdus, ou des visiteurs inopportuns. Ça a prit pas mal de temps, mais le résultat est plus que satisfaisant. Enfin, allons manger. »

Conclut-il avec un sourire avant de tourner les talons, leur faisant signer de le suivre jusqu'à un petit bâtiment de deux étages. Le rez-de-chaussé était à moitié occupée par un restaurant. Ce fût là que les mena leur guide. C'était un charmant endroit sans fenêtres certes, mais l'éclairage orangé, propagé par les lampions suspendus dans l'air, lui donnait une appréciable atmosphère intimiste. Les lourds fauteuils et canapés drapés de velours confortaient le client dans une impression de chez-soi. Les ressuscités reconnurent sans peine les motifs sur les tapisseries recouvrant les murs ainsi que le sol ; des représentations de différents bouddhas. Ils durent d'ailleurs se déchausser à l'entrée.

« Léthé, bonjour à toi. Maîtres, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

La vierge était confortablement installée dans un coin de la pièce, ses doigts courant à toute vitesse sur le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête dans leur direction pour les accueillir avec chaleur tandis qu'ils prenaient place autour de lui. Une jeune femme se matérialisa près d'eux, un plateau dans un bras.

« Votre thé Messire Rudra... », elle déposa une tasse sur la table, puis une autre pour chaque personne présente.

« Et le votre Messire Léthé, avec beaucoup de sucre, comme vous le prenez à chaque fois. »

Elle rit doucement avant de se tourner vers les deux autres clients. Son visage était rond et aplati, typique des asiatiques, tout comme ses yeux couleur sépia, très bridés. Sa chevelure aile de corbeau était remonté en un savant chignon piqué de baguettes de nacre dévoilant les petits ovales azurés sur son front. Elle s'inclina gracieusement devant eux avec un sourire.

« C'est un honneur pour moi d'accueillir en ce lieu des membres de mon peuple. Je me nomme Sarasvati et cet humble endroit m'appartient. Quand à vos thés, c'est du simple thé chai puisque je ne connais pas vos goûts en cette matière. Mais je serais ravie d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet, ajouta-t-elle sans chercher à masquer sa joie, Je reviens de suite avec le repas. »

Elle disparut sans tarder, sûrement pour rejoindre la cuisine. Rudra avait clos puis déposé son bouquin sur le sol, pour ensuite attraper sa boisson fumante qu'il sirota un peu, avant de les questionner sur les _kitsune_, s'assurant que ceux-ci s'étaient bien remis des aventures de la matinée. Devant la légère surprise du bélier, il lui résuma les évènements. Léthé se contenta d'haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on changera Lucciola, tu le sais très bien. D'un certain côté c'est mieux ainsi, tu ne penses pas ? »

Le vieil atlante sentit clairement que malgré leur silence, les deux saints avaient poursuivi leur discussion notamment, à cause du fait que malgré son expression bienveillante, les sourcils du blond semblaient se froncer de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il observait les chevaliers communiquer ainsi.

« Comment faîtes-vous cela ? l'ancien Pope demanda finalement. Je veux dire, vous communiquez sans avoir besoin de parler à haute voix n'est-ce pas ? C'est de la télépathie.  
>— On peut dire ça comme ça. Différente de la notre cependant. Ça passe uniquement par le cosmos.<br>— Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, le coupa Mü. En tout cas, ça m'intéresserait de découvrir comment cela fonctionne. »

Le bélier lança un regard vers la vierge. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête, non sans un sourire.

« Nous serrions ravis de vous apprendre, répondirent-ils ensemble.  
>— Après manger », ajouta le bélier lorsque la jeune femme se matérialisa près d'eux, des plats en main et flottant autour d'elle.<p>

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, le sujet détourné vers des trivialités banales, telles que la nourriture — indienne — préparée par la restauratrice, de même que les raisons de sa présence au Sanctuaire, depuis combien de temps elle avait ouvert, pourquoi elle avait choisi un lieu si lointain de ses terres natales pour s'installer.

Puis, après l'avoir saluée, le plus jeune des atlantes, les téléporta tous au pied d'une immense tour de pierres sombres, dont les flèches ornant les coins semblaient vouloir percer les nuages. Sur le parvis du bâtiment, plusieurs gardes patrouillaient. De même, les gargantuesques portes sur lesquelles donnaient les marches étaient flanquées de deux hommes de chaque côté. Sur un mot du bélier, ceux-là se mirent au garde à vous, avant de leur ouvrir les énormes battants, pour les laisser entrer.

L'intérieur rappela immédiatement à Shion, les cathédrales gothiques. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite anti-chambre, dont les côtés menaient à des escaliers s'enfonçant sous-terre, et allant plus haut. Elle donnait sur une pièce circulaire. Son plafond était immensément haut, en forme de dôme. Une lumière filtrée par les magnifiques et énormes vitraux baignait l'endroit de multiples couleurs, centrée sur le choeur autour duquel était construit le bâtiment. En effet, une rangée d'arcades formées de hautes colonnes fasciculées, reliées entre elles par des arcs brisés bordait le cercle central. Elles soutenait des balcons qui serpentaient contre les murs.

Autre son architecture faste et cliquante, aux inspirations définitivement gothiques, la chose la plus remarque se tenait au centre de l'édifice, sur une estrade. Flottant au dessus aurait été plus exact. C'était une énorme sphère, composée d'une fine armature qui semblait faite d'un métal noir, parcourant une boule de verre, comme autant de nervures. Elle semblait contenir une matière gazeuse scintillante, teintées d'éclats dorés, argentés et bronzes. La chose tournait lentement sur elle-même, comme une planète.

« Bienvenue dans l'Ocularium, les renseigna le bélier alors qu'il s'arrêtait », le regard embrassant l'espace, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« C'est une pièce un peu spéciale, mais je crois que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler. »

Acheva-t-il le regard levé vers le plafond, d'où tombait un corps. La personne se réceptionna auprès d'eux avec souplesse, avant de placer sur son crâne aux cheveux courts, une gavroche blanche, jetant ainsi une ombre sur ses yeux sombres soulignés de larges cernes. C'était un homme, approchant très certainement la trentaine, le menton mangé par un bouc. Des lunettes rondes se trouvaient au bout de son nez.

« Léthé, Rudra. Comme convenu, je suis là.  
>— Maîtres. Voilà Magnus, chevalier de bronze du sextant. Seigneur de l'Ocularium. Magnus, voici Mü, mon prédécesseur, ainsi que Shion, ancien pope. »<p>

Ledit saint tripota la branche de sa monture, tandis qu'il les scrutait.

« Ce sont des enfants que tu me ramènes d'habitude, lâcha-t-il après un long silence, Mais tant pis. »

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, se recula jusqu'à la sphère étrange. Alors qu'il posait une main dessus, comme pour tenter de s'en emparer, un doux cosmos réchauffa l'atmosphère fraîche de la pièce. Les parois de la boule s'effeuillèrent, libérant dans l'air, des nuées d'un gaz multicolore. Ce dernier s'empara des lieux sans plus tarder, les englobant dans un nuage saupoudré d'une multitude de minuscules particules de lumières. Comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un morceau d'espace.

Ce fut non sans intérêt, que le vieil atlante observait les familières constellations de la roue du zodiaque, se former à leurs pieds. D'autres vinrent s'agglutiner autour, sans pour autant reproduire la carte du ciel, tel qu'il la connaissait. De partout, des filins de cosmos dorés, argentés et bronzes, s'entremêlaient, s'entrecroisaient, formaient des cercles et des triangles, reliant ainsi plusieurs groupes d'astres entre eux, selon une logique qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à saisir. Il remarqua néanmoins le fait que toutes les constellations ne brillaient pas d'une même intensité. Certaines ne produisaient même, qu'une fadasse lumière blanchâtre, surtout comparée aux couleurs pétaradantes du Zodiaque.

« C'est une représentation la chevalerie n'est-ce pas ?  
>— Il serait plus exact de dire que c'est la chevalerie. Les constellations qui sont ternes sont les armures qui n'ont — ou plus — pas de chevalier. »<p>

Un rapide coup d'oeil lui montra que cela concernait environ la moitié des étoiles. Cependant, il ne voyait pas le rapport avec leur capacité à communiquer par le cosmos. Il fit part de sa réflexion au jeune homme. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire, claqua des doigts. Les constellations s'effacèrent, ne laissant derrière qu'un large réseau de filins or, argent et bronze. Le tout formait comme immense toile d'araignée avec un énorme noeud en son centre.

« Cette toile est le cosmos de la chevalerie dans son ensemble. Je veux dire, les liens qui sont formés entre les chevaliers. Bien sûr, ils sont plus forts par castes, il montra les trois cercles de couleur, mais aussi parmi les douze groupes dans lesquels la chevalerie est répartie. Regardez, cela fait des pyramides : au sommet, un chevalier d'or qui guide deux chevaliers d'argent qui eux, veillent sur quatre chevaliers de bronze. »

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Magnus claqua à nouveau des doigts. Les constellations reprirent leur place, superposées à la toile. Maintenant, le sage distinguait sans mal comment étaient répartis les groupes. Par exemple, le sextant, ainsi qu'Andromède, étaient rattachés à la Vierge, par des filins d'or et de bronze.

« Pourquoi le Zodiaque brille-t-il aussi fort ? demanda Mü au moment même où il s'apprêtait à poser la question.  
>— Parce qu'il est au complet. C'est le seul ordre complet d'ailleurs, précisa le chapeauté avec un soupir, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour le voir. »<p>

Son cosmos se concentra dans ses mains. Le nuage se résorba entre elles, reprenant sa forme sphérique, tandis que les parois se refermaient dessus, laissant à nouveau place au choeur de la tour.

« Et je suppose que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pour la suite. De toute façon, si vous avez des questions, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler. »

Fit-il avant de disparaître bien plus, dans les étages. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux par la suite. Ils semblaient gênés, incapables de savoir par quel bout prendre la chose. Léthé se frotta la nuque, avant de finalement prendre parole.

« C'est pour cela que nous pouvons communiquer les uns avec les autres. Nous sommes tous liés par elle. C'est d'autant plus facile entre chevaliers d'une même caste, ou d'un même groupe. Au point qu'on peut communiquer de cette manière, même en étant à une certaine distance physique les uns des autres. Mais c'est bien sûr, plus difficile.  
>— Et en pratique, comment faîtes-vous ? »<p>

Ce fut cette fois à la vierge de répondre.

« Magnus l'a dit. La toile, c'est la chevalerie. Nous visualisons les liens qui nous lient les uns aux autres, et les touchons avec notre cosmos. C'est comme ça qu'on engage la conversation, il sourit, Un peu comme le téléphone en fait. »

Hochement léger de tête. C'était un concept extrêmement intéressant et ingénieux. Un moyen de communication idéal puisqu'accessible à tout le monde, contrairement à la télépathie qui, elle, était innée. Shion voyait cependant une grande lacune dans le système, bien qu'elle n'en était pas vraiment une en tant que tel. Juste un détail qui le gênait. Énormément, vu qu'il le concernait.

« Mü et moi ne faisons plus partis de la chevalerie. Comment pourrions-nous utiliser ça ?  
>— Justement, c'est bien le problème. C'est un cas de figure qui n'était jamais arrivé. Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de solution. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que vous décrire comment ça fonctionne. »<p>

La vierge semblait frustrée. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure, écartant quelques mèches de son visage, les sourcils froncés.

« Désolé, finit-il par ajouter au bout d'un moment, Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile. »


	4. Carnet 3, Page 3

**Titre : **_De l'Opera des manèges, Symphonie des carrousels : 『_METEMPSYCHOSIS_』_Requiem_ _

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à Kurumada, même Kiki, dont le seul le nom Kijiha m'appartient.  
>Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent.<br>Le sous-titre de ce chapitre est issu de Harumeku Bokura du groupe Daizystripper

**Rating :** M pour certains passages.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>Aphrodite est une personne absolument charmante je trouve. De manière générale, j'aime énormément ce chevalier, bien qu'il ne soit pas mon préféré. Je trouve juste dommage le caractère très caricatural que les gens ont tendance à lui donner dans les fanfictions. Enfin je suppose que l'anime n'a pas aidé à sa réputation. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon interprétation du personnage.

Ce chapitre est surtout centré sur Aphrodite et par extension, Shion, donc vous ne verrez pas beaucoup Mü dedans. Désolé pour ses fans.

Quoi qu'il en soit, joyeuse lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Tous ces gens chers à notre coeur<strong>

« _P__eu importe combien de temps passe, dans cet endroit, je t'attendrais_ »

* * *

><p><strong>TROISIÈME PAGE<br>****Alchimie des rêves**

« _Même si nous serons séparés dans le futur, je n'oublierai pas ces jours passés ensemble._ _._ »

* * *

><p>Les pétales bruissaient tout autour de lui, produisant une harmonieuse mélopée. Légères et douces, des plumes multicolores effleuraient son visage en un simulacre de caresses. Les seuls contacts qu'il s'eût autorisé depuis des années. Appréciables, âpres, emplis d'une bien triste, sombre mélancolie. Des fleurs qu'on effeuillait peu à peu. Lentement, inéluctablement, la douce et fatale déliquescence.<p>

Au loin, quelque part au dehors, les vives clameurs de la vie ; grouillante et empressée, affolée même. Au près, les déchirantes complaintes de ses éphémères compagnes sonnaient comme un requiem.

On lui avait dit qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps, il le savait et l'acceptait. Le pernicieux poison qui rongeait ses veines avait fait de lui une fleur. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. À vrai dire, il souhaitait mourir lors de la guerre à venir, avant que ses entrailles ne se putréfiassent d'elles–même. S'en aller en guerrier faisait partie de ses voeux les plus chers.

Périr par la force, l'essence même de la beauté. Souvent, on le disait beau, parfois même, magnifique. De son reflet, derrière le miroir, ne ressortait que l'effrayante pâleur typique des malades, avec ses veines violacées qui, ici et là, se laissaient apercevoir. Des yeux d'un bleu vivace, aussi surnaturel que commun dans son pays d'origine. Une longue chevelure qui ne semblait se décider entre raideur et ondulation, dotée d'une espèce de couleur bleuâtre trop pâle pour être azur mais, trop vive encore pour tenir du pastel, un amas de teintes sans réelle harmonie dans leur définition, ainsi qu'une longueur improbable par pur désintérêt.

Peut–être parce qu'il avait toujours eu ces même traits à contempler depuis l'éternité à son échelle de mortel, il n'éprouvait à leur vision qu'une vague lassitude. Un certain dégout même face au visage qui, inlassablement, lui rappelait qu'il allait indubitablement perdre la vie. Bientôt. En traître à sa déesse, fidèle à son pope. Par désespoir. Pour l'espoir.

En lui, l'appel de la bataille, une ode à son talent soigneusement dompté puis entrainé. Fidèle à son implacable moto, la beauté par la force dans le combat, la fierté de mourir pour sa maison, son signe mais aussi pour l'avenir scintillant de ces jeunes plus bas, éclatant d'une aveuglante magnificence qu'ils puisaient dans leur force augmentant sans cesse. Le délice de ces cosmos en perpétuelle évolution.

Parce que les seuls moments où il pouvait considérer toute la beauté de la vie se trouvait dans sa raison d'être : le combat.

Et comme il avait rapidement compris que son existence prendrait prématurément fin de cette manière ; que ce fut un affrontement contre les ennemis de ses maîtres, ou le permanent duel livré contre lui–même, les gens autour n'avaient jamais semblé spécialement intéressants, parce qu'il n'aurait de toute manière jamais le temps d'apprendre à vraiment les connaître, les apprécier. Parce qu'il devait les protéger de lui, tout comme se protéger d'eux.

Alors, on l'avait dit narcissique et égocentrique à souhait, fervent adepte du nombrilisme poussé à son paroxysme. Et en silence, isolé par les roses et les murs de son temple, le chevalier cultivait patiemment son indifférence, son dégout pour son être, de même que son amour de la mort. Il ne voulait laisser aucunes traces de son passage, aucun héritier ou successeur susceptible de rappeler son nom. Parce qu'il en était venu à détester ce visage corrompu de viles mimiques, ce corps putride, ce jeu qu'inconsciemment, tous jouaient avec lui et ce nom lui collant à la peau autant que son armure.

Aphrodite infidèle à Héphaïstos son mari pour Arès, Athéna cocue en faveur de Saga. L'ironie du sort lui arracha un sourire. À croire que la traîtrise se transmettait par le nom. Aphrodite qui écoutait l'avatar de la mort enfin apprendre sa leçon quand l'éternel sommeil vint le rafler, l'amenant là où il avait aimé envoyer les autres. Aphrodite qui ne savait rien de l'amour que ces gens éprouvaient envers elle mais, sur ses lèvres le sourire entendu de ce qui savent que la fin n'était pas si loin.

Ses pas le menèrent à l'entrée de son temple, son regard embrassant une vision féérique où, des éclats de puissance jaillissaient de partout en un feu d'artifice cosmique. À ses pieds se fanait l'existence de plusieurs de ses compagnons d'armes, pour la folie d'un homme et la consécration d'une déesse. Ses sens perçurent chaque défaite, chaque victoire, le spleen et la joie tandis qu'il sentait un début d'excitation parcourir son corps. Il en laissa passer un pour se concentrer sur l'autre, radiant d'une puissance latente qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. C'était enfin son tour.

Le casque inutilement déposé sur sa tête rejoignit le sol quelques temps plus tard. Puis enfin, le bout du tunnel et, au dehors, baignée dans la lumière, la mer et l'écume qui l'avaient vu naître. Autour de lui, les colorés pétales lui souhaitaient au revoir. Il allait leur manquer. C'était réciproque. Les yeux se fermèrent sur la vision de cette beauté, qu'il n'avait pu saisir que par sa volonté de mettre sa vie sur la balance, ces images qui avaient plus de saveur que tout autre chose. Plus que les larmes que son assassin versa pour lui, plus que la compassion qu'on eut à son encontre, sans parler de la pitié.

Là, allongé sur les pierres glaciales de son temple à attendre que le néant ne vînt le cueillir en son sein, dans son esprit retentissaient déjà la marche triomphale. Mourir de la belle mort contre un être d'une puissance quintessenciée, pour son tourmenté mais néanmoins frère d'arme, cependant, au nom de sa déesse. Plus que ce qu'il avait pu songer à ce propos. Ce fut donc un adieu sans regrets, aussi fier que le guerrier avait toujours été, satisfait, heureux tout simplement, qu'il adressa au monde lorsqu'on vint le cueillir.

_Merde_ fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'un dieu qui était loin d'être le sien crut bon de l'amener loin des affres de la mort. Comme s'il avait de nouveau envie d'être mêlé à cette chose qu'il avait si ardemment fui. Il accepta cependant, sous l'impulsion des manigances — pleines de bons sentiments envers leur déesse — de celui qui était mort de sa propre main, pour expier des péchés qu'il n'avait pas commis. Pas de son propre chef tout du moins.

Un combat lamentable pour sa part, tandis que de l'autre coté, une magnificence morbide s'apprêtait à l'emporter à nouveau. Il l'avait fait exprès, pour ne pas avoir à se battre vraiment, quitter cette seconde vie au plus vite en ayant au moins fait semblant de servir à quelque chose. Se prendre une raclée une fois, puis encore une autre, histoire d'être sur d'en finir. Pour de bon cette fois. Reposer dans le Cocyte où la morsure du froid lui rappelait celle familière du poison.

Revenir. Encore. Accomplir son devoir de chevalier. Donner son cosmos pour anéantir le mur des lamentations dans une prodigieuse gerbe de puissance. Y laisser une énième fois la vie avec l'espoir qu'on le laisserait enfin en paix. Il ne l'avait peut–être pas mérité au vu de ses actions passées, mais cela ne l'empêchait guère d'aspirer à l'éternelle tranquillité.

Celle–ci ne manqua pas de venir, sous la forme d'une sentence divine. Il résidait au milieu de nul–part, presque seul, mort sans l'être. Piètre condition, mais là, au moins, il n'avait rien d'autre que ses propres pensées à supporter. Pas de beauté certes, mais pas de laideur non plus. Aucun corps pour lui rappeler le solitaire destin qui l'eût sans aucun doute attendu. Aucun regard non plus pour le lui faire remarquer. Rien que lui, et malgré ses souffrances, une certaine félicité. La fatigue aussi. Celle d'être sans cesse éveillé, sans pouvoir mettre fin à ses pérégrinations réflexives un seul instant, comme il le faisait avec ses vies depuis sa première mort.

Venu d'ailleurs, le silence s'installa un moment long tandis que sa conscience dérivait longuement vers une léthargique salvation, une somnolence agréable, vide, sans rien d'autre qu'un néant des plus agréables.

Des images l'assaillirent, le prenant soudain au dépourvu. Le rêve d'un majestueux dragon chinois flanqué d'un magnifique laimargue du Groënland dansant dans les profondeurs de l'océan, dispersant des bancs de poissons sur leur passage.

Des flashs de son passé ; son entrainement dans l'immense pays de la glace, quasiment déserté par l'homme, presque préservé, encore un peu sauvage. Une vie d'ermite imposée par son maitre pour l'exercice de son métier. Là–bas, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre qu'eux. Personne qui aurait pu être blessé par trop de proximité, ou aurait pu apercevoir les arcanes des poissons. Un endroit parfait en somme. Il avait à y cultiver les roses qui seraient ses compagnes jusqu'à la fin de sa courte existence, apprendre à les connaître, les apprivoiser, les apprécier à leur juste valeur. De même qu'à dompter la douleur du poison.

Souffrance familière que son esprit enferma dans un coin de lui–même tandis qu'il chassait ses souvenirs loin. Oh merde ! La douleur. Oh merde merde merde ! La douleur. Il était vivant. Il connaissait bien cette sensation de lourdeur, cette gêne qu'il ressentait un peu partout, à la fois vague mais bien présente. On l'avait _encore_ ressuscité. Bordel ! Il n'avait définitivement pas de chance, pas qu'il l'ait vraiment mérité non plus mais, il se serait bien passé de ça. Puis, cela voulait forcement dire qu'il y avait des problèmes ici bas. Il y en avait toujours dans ce genre de cas. Généralement, le genre de petits soucis épineux revenant vous asticoter sans cesse, vous harcelant sans remords, pour le soit–disant bien de l'humanité.

Des _dieux_ par exemple. Merde.

« Bonjour. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond était d'un joli bleu lagon délavé, percé un peu partout d'élégantes fêlures. Une matière qui ressemblait un peu à la pierre mais, les veinules dorées qui la parcourait le firent changer d'avis. Surtout que cela semblait caoutchouteux. Étrange.

Dans un coin de l'étroite pièce, un presque homme, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, aux joues encore un peu rondes. Des yeux identiques aux siens le scrutant avec une certaine curiosité, éclairaient son visage pâle d'éphèbe tout droit sorti de la Grèce Antique, un adonis charmeur de déesse. Et des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, indécents de longueur et d'opulence, raides. Visiblement un descendant des vikings, un nordique comme lui.

Il aperçut le signe des poissons accroché à son oreille avant de la voir. Elle. L'armure d'or. Celle qui avait été sienne en tout cas, recouvrant un corps qu'il devinait aussi entraîné et musclé que le sien. Et le cosmos reposant délicatement en son sein, prédateur attendant sa prochaine victime. Son successeur très vraisemblablement.

« Ils m'avaient dit que vous étiez beau. »

Annonça–t–il finalement avec une expression indéchiffrable. Aphrodite fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se redressait, s'accoudant au mur. Il soupira, ses doigts effleurant une balle posée près de son oreiller. Il s'en empara, la fit glisser en ses mains.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. De tous les poissons. C'est une chose qui ne changera pas, je le crains. J'ai l'habitude. »

L'inconnu caressant son menton imberbe, fit un pas pour s'approcher du lit avant de s'assoir sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Un léger nuage de poussière s'éleva dans l'air. Il le dispersa d'un geste.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer qu'on vous complimente sur votre beauté.  
>— Parce que les gens sont aveugles, la vraie beauté réside dans la puissance, et le combat. Ils ne voient que mon visage et pensent que je suis faible. »<p>

Ses poings se serrèrent sur la sphère alors qu'il lui semblait entendre à nouveau les remarques narquoises des autres apprentis lorsqu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire. Il serra les dents en repensant au calvaire que cela avait été à l'époque.

« Cela peut pourtant constituer un avantage...  
>— Auquel je renoncerais sans remords. », le coupa alors le revenant avec une acide sincérité.<p>

L'autre eu un triste sourire, laissa un petit silence s'installer entre eux tandis qu'Aphrodite organisait au mieux son esprit.

« Mon nom est Aconit, enchanté de vous rencontrer Aphrodite. »

Celui–ci se contenta d'hocher poliment la tête et l'autre poursuivit :

« Rassurez–vous, nous ne sommes pas en guerre et il n'y a pas non plus de Guerre Sainte en vue. Pas aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas.  
>— Même si Athéna vient de faire un croc en jambe aux dieux en nous libérant ? Je ne crois pas que cela reste inaperçu. Et impuni.<br>— Qui sait ? Aconit eut un petit rire qui rendit l'autre méfiant, L'avenir nous le dira.  
>— Toi en tout cas, tu ne me dis pas tout.<br>— Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Cependant, il y a des choses dont je peux vous parler... Mais vous désirez peut–être prendre un peu l'air, dégourdir vos jambes. Cela fait quelques jours déjà que vous êtes endormi. »

Le jeune homme lui indiqua ensuite de quoi faire sa toilette ainsi qu'une petite boîte contenant des vêtements de rechange avant de prendre congé. Soupir. Il se leva, se lava rapidement puis enfila le caleçon, le tee–shirt lilas et le jean blanc dont il devrait se contenter pour le moment. Puis, il mit les sandales qui l'attendaient sagement sur le sol de pierre. Le suédois ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, aussi bien dans un futur proche que lointain et, l'ignorance avait le don de le rendre nerveux. Il soupira à nouveau, attrapa son _hoshi_–_no_–_tama_.

Une inspiration ; l'odorant parfum des fleurs emplit ses narines de ses délicates fragrances. À sa vision s'étalait une débauche florale : un jardin sauvage où hibiscus, camélias, roses, bleuets et bien d'autres espèces s'épanouissaient joyeusement, sans souci d'ordre ou d'harmonie. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour écouter leur incessants, mais mélodieux babillements ; au fil de son entraînement, il avait appris à écouter non seulement ses roses, mais aussi les autres plantes. Et l'amour qu'il avait développé pour elles n'avait pas de limite. Les entendre parler lui mettait du baume au coeur. Tout comme les bienvenus qu'elles lui souhaitaient. Au dessus de lui, son regard observa le ciel céruléen doté de multiples reflets lumineux, semblant presque en mouvement. Étrangement liquide.

« Bienvenue en Atlantide. Et bon retour parmi les vivants. »

Oh. Lui aussi. Le pope assassiné, indirectement à l'origine de sa première traitrise, fomentateur de la seconde. Lui aussi de retour, le grand ordonnateur du destin, créateur de plans impitoyables retors et efficaces, manipulateur des dieux. Le fin planificateur. La fine fleur des stratèges de la chevalerie. Saga et Kanon avait dû être fortement influencés par lui. Aphrodite n'avait aucun doute de ce côté là. Ils étaient doués certes, mais l'atlante l'était encore plus. Parce qu'il avait l'expérience et les années derrière lui. Shion, celui qui était là quand les choses s'annonçaient vraiment très mal. Ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça. Vraiment pas bon. Bonjour au passage. Et...

« Atlantide ? Comme l'île engloutie sous les flots suite à la colère de Zeus ? Donc nous sommes...  
>— Sous la mer. Oui en effet, compléta l'ancien Pope en refermant le livre qu'il lisait, le posant sur le banc qui lui servait de siège, sous un large magnolia.<br>— Arrêtez–moi si je me trompe. Nous sommes donc ressuscités, dans un lieu qui appartient à un dieu à priori ennemi d'Athéna... Que...  
>— En fait, Atlantide n'a jamais appartenu à Poséidon, mais à son fils Atlas. Et pour ma part, je me trouvais au sanctuaire lorsqu'ils ont reconstruit mon corps. »<p>

Le précédent pope passa une main dans sa chevelure de jade sombre, repensant aux circonstances de sa venue en ces lieux. Plusieurs jours plus tôt, le chevalier des poissons était rentré de mission, quelque chose à propos d'informations. Il n'avait pas bien saisi les détails. Cela n'avait semblé pas avoir tant d'importance que ça. Sur le moment en tout cas.

Le pope avait tout de suite engrené sur le _tenko_ des océans, qui se trouvait alors au cap Sounion, puis avait proposé à Shion d'accompagner Aconit. À vrai dire, il n'avait guère eut le choix, reconnaissant l'ordre dissimulé sous la requête. Pas que cela le dérangea vraiment : s'éloigner un peu de ce sanctuaire à la fois familier et étranger, lui avait apporté paix et tranquillité. Un souci de moins pour le moment. De plus, le maitre et son disciple pouvait passer du temps ensemble sans avoir à se soucier de lui. D'ailleurs, en parlant de son disciple...

« Tout le monde va être ressuscité c'est bien ça ? »

Hochement de tête. Bon dieu. Quelle nouvelle réjouissante que d'avoir à se confronter à nouveau aux regards de ses frères d'armes, à leur proximité. Aphrodite voyait d'ici les ennuis pointer le bout de son nez. En nombre. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et sa bouche ne forma qu'une mince ligne lorsqu'il comprit.

« _Tous_ ? Répéta–t–il avec une pointe de ce que l'atlante pensait être un mélange d'appréhension, d'ironie et de dégout. Pas de joie en tout cas.  
>— C'est ce qui est prévu, oui. », Répondit alors Aconit dont ils avaient momentanément oublié la présence.<p>

Celui–ci s'était éloigné quelque peu pour examiner des fleurs, histoire de leur laisser l'occasion de discuter entre eux.

Grands dieux, que de réjouissances. Aioros allait être ravi de retrouver les gens qui avaient participé à son meurtre. Saga serait enchanté de poser les yeux sur celui qui avait soutenu sans sourciller sa folie, sans jamais chercher à empêcher sa Terreur ou a le raisonner. Et les autres poseraient leurs yeux sur le traître. Ni plus ni moins. Il ressentait déjà leur dégoût ainsi que leur colère envers lui.

« Pour le moment il n'y a que Mü, toi et moi à être revenus. »

C'était déjà trop. Dieux stupides. Déesse stupide. Idée encore plus stupide. Que pensaient–ils donc bien pouvoir faire de treize — anciens — chevaliers d'or et leur — encore plus vétuste — pope ? D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais été unis autrement que dans la mort, devant le mur des lamentations. Pendant un bref instant.

Ça ne rattraperait jamais les années de discordes et de trahisons ; l'apparente trahison de la bataille du Sanctuaire pendant la Guerre Sainte. Celle contre les jeunes chevaliers de bronze encore moins. Les coups de couteaux dans le dos, les anciennes rancunes, les griefs de ce genre. Tout cela ne s'oubliait guère d'un claquement de doigts. Loin de là même. Il grimaça.

« Et pour la suite des évènements ? »

Finit par demander Aphrodite après un long silence, à peine troublé par le bruissement des feuilles. Le précédent poisson était certain que ses deux interlocuteurs avaient de la suite dans leurs idées. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pourtant, ses interlocuteurs ne semblaient pas pressés de lui répondre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

« Pour le moment, nous attendons. »

Pardon ? Il les scruta incrédule sous le regard amusé du vieux bouc.

« Quelqu'un ou quelque chose à ce propos justement. Ne me demande pas ce dont il s'agira, je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je sais à peine plus de choses que toi. »

Et l'homme aux cheveux smaragdins était totalement sincère. De la situation actuelle, il ne connaissait rien, sinon quelques détails importants, comme l'alliance gréco–nipponne. Aphrodite serra la balle dans son poing. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de la mouise dans laquelle on les avait fourrés depuis la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Et même avant cela, depuis l'ascension de Saga au pouvoir et la réincarnation de la déesse. Pourquoi fallait–il que tout soit toujours autant compliqué avec eux ?

L'ancien poisson soupira tandis que son regard se promenait sur la petit cour dont son homologue avait à nouveau disparu, s'éclipsant nul ne savait où. Il interrogea le vieil homme du regard. Celui haussa légèrement les épaules mais lui indiqua tout même une vieille arche de pierre avant de reprendre son livre, montrant ainsi qu'il considérait la discussion close.

« Pourquoi ne profites donc tu pas du temps dont nous disposons pour parler un peu avec ton successeur ? »

Ajoutait–il d'ailleurs, non sans raison. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'autre pour filer sans demander son reste. Il devait avouer que le dénommé Aconit l'intriguait. Il était curieux de savoir comment il était, comment il vivait. Plus particulièrement, comment il cohabitait avec le poison caractéristique des poissons.

C'est avec surprise qu'il le retrouva assis en tailleur, dans l'herbe au près d'un immense séquoia, pieds nus, yeux clos, dans une attitude qui lui rappelait Shaka lors de ses quotidiennes méditations. Son cosmos baignait tranquillement son environnement d'une douce lueur. Puis, il se rétracta pour ne plus entourer que son corps lorsque le revenant marcha sur la zone qu'il couvrait. Le poisson souleva les paupières, un doux sourire collé au visage, malgré son léger soupir.

« C'est un conseil de Rudra si vous voulez tout savoir. Pour m'apaiser et mieux contrôler mon cosmos », il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure avant de reprendre :

« Si je ne fais pas attention, il se passe ce genre de choses, il attrapa un bouton de fleur qui s'épanouît dans l'instant avant de décrépir, Le poison si présent dans le sang des poissons teinte mon cosmos. La méditation m'aider à réguler ce genre de choses... Et sentir la vie autour de moi, précieuse et bourdonnante. Ça me rappelle que je dois absolument apprendre à me contrôler, à être moins toxique. Je ne voudrais pas que mes chéries meurent par ma faute, ajouta–t–il en caressant des hibiscus, Et puis, je dois avouer que Maître Sono ne cesse de me faire des reproches à ce propos.  
>— On ne peut pas contrôler notre toxicité. »<p>

Autrement, son existence ainsi que celle de ses prédécesseurs s'en serait trouvée beaucoup moins compliquée. Et ils n'auraient pas eu à connaître une solitude imposée pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Une courte vie, peu d'amis (voir aucun) et l'amour — au sens physique du terme — interdit.

Rien de plus simple et d'autant plus cruel que cela leur laissait peu de moyen de vivre pleinement leur vie. Dieux merci, tous ces défauts, au moins étaient–ils des avantages non négligeables au combat. Il se demanda si son cadet aimait se battre. Celui–ci ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de poser la question.

« Il y a des moyens. J'en suis certain. J'y travaille et bien que je ne pense pas vivre longtemps, ne serait–ce que pour mes successeurs, je cultive l'espoir de normaliser ma vie, au moins un peu. Si je puis dire ainsi », il ponctua sa phrase d'un rire. Reprit :

« Votre vie au Sanctuaire, comment était–elle ?  
>— Morne et isolée. J'ai choisi de vivre en ermite, pour ne pas risquer de blesser les autres.<br>— Vous êtes plus altruiste que vous ne le paraissez.  
>— Je suis un assassin doublé d'un traître surtout. Et je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. Ma condition physique était une raison de ne pas me mêler à eux plus que nécessaire. Je n'ai toujours vécu que pour moi. »<p>

Le silence tranquille qui s'était naturellement installé entre eux suite à la déclaration fut bientôt troublé par des bruits de pas et, deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées, apparurent dans son champ de vision. La première était un peu plus petite que lui, la quarantaine, le visage à peine marqué par les années, si on exceptait les pattes d'oies au coin des yeux améthyste déposés sur eux. Le second devait être plus jeune qu'Aconit, le teint hâlé, doté des traits exotiques typiques des habitants des îles tropicales. Il passa une main dans sa courte et bouclée chevelure noire avant de s'avancer vers le poisson pour lui donner l'accolade. Ignorait–il donc que son contact était dangereux ?

« Isis ! Sorrente ! Je suis content de vous revoir. »

Le chevalier se tourna vers eux, tout sourire. Le pope les rejoignait justement.

« Shion, Aphrodite, je vous présente Sorrente de la sirène et, Isis de Scylla. Généraux des mers au service de Poséidon. »

Ah. Bien sûr. Depuis quand les chevaliers frayaient–ils avec les ennemis, sans chercher à s'étriper ? Déjà que les relations dans la chevalerie, c'était délicat mais, avec les autres, excepté en temps de guerres, il n'osait imaginer. Cependant, courtois, les marinas les saluèrent tous deux avec un sourire, s'inclinant légèrement. Ils les imitèrent, le sourire en moins dans le cas d'Aphrodite. Il n'était de toute manière pas franchement sûr de trouver matière à sourire d'ici un long moment.

« Notre maître souhaitait vous faire parvenir un message. D'où notre présence ici. »

Était-ce sensé les rassurer ? Et le gamin qui ne cessait de le fixer le mettait mal à l'aise. Sorrente poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

« Il vous convie en toute amitié à son palais pour discuter des termes d'une possible alliance entre vous et lui. »

* * *

><p><strong>2010, 1 octobre (le même jour)<br>****[Grèce] Sanctuaire — Rodorio**

Mü passa une main dans sa chevelure tandis qu'il feuilletait la nouvelle pile de documents qui venait d'atterrir sur la table face à lui. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Forcément, ils étaient les premiers à être dans ce cas. Sinon cela n'aurait pas été drôle n'était-il pas ? Note à lui–même : consigner cela, tout ce qui arrivait, au cas où les générations futures auraient un jour à vivre ce passage d'humain à créature folklorique.

Il doutait de cette probabilité cependant, on ne savait jamais : lui-même n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se retrouverait dans le Tartaròs après sa mort, tout comme la possibilité d'en être arraché ne lui avait jamais effleurée l'esprit. L'assassinat de Shion non plus, ni la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Leur génération avait été gâtée niveau imprévus, c'était le moins que l'on pût dire.

Depuis son retour, il essayait de récolter, ici et là, des informations sur les vingt–quatre années qu'ils avaient manquées et, notamment sur cette histoire de _kitsune_ et de _kami_. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une longue discussion avec son ancien disciple. Ce dernier lui avait alors révélé le rôle d'ambassadeur qu'il jouait auprès de la déesse Inari, dont les _kitsune_ étaient les messagers.

Sa nouvelle maîtresse si on était un tantinet logique. C'était assez effrayant d'ailleurs, de se dire qu'il avait une nouvelle déesse à défendre après avoir donné, par deux fois, sa vie à Athéna.

« Tu sembles bien troublé Mü. »

Il releva la tête. Il eut un mal fou à reconnaître l'homme d'âge mur, bien plus vieux que lui, plus grand aussi. Même la finesse de ses traits ne lui évoquèrent qu'une vague familiarité. Il fallut que Shun déclinât son identité pour que l'atlante replaçât l'opulente chevelure verte sur la couleur châtaigne qui les teintait à présent, et comprît que les années avaient fait fondre ses rondeurs enfantines pour laisser un visage délicat certes, mais qui n'avait rien du poupin qu'il était, il y avait des années de cela.

« Tu as bien changé depuis... »

Le chevalier de bronze ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de venir prendre place à côté de lui, écartant quelques documents.

« Le temps passe, que veux–tu ? Nous avons tous été changé par cette Guerre Sainte. La dernière normalement : Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès ont signé un traité de paix sous l'impulsion de Zeus. Maintenant, nous nous appliquons à rapprocher nos trois sanctuaires. Ce qui n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir, je dois l'avouer, mais nous avançons. De toute manière, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ; on ne discute pas un ordre du Père des Dieux et des Hommes. »

Froncement de sourcils imberbes, au dernières nouvelles il n'y avait plus ni Hadès, ni de spectres non ? Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait conclu. D'après les informations qu'on leur avait donné au moment où leur sentence avait été rendue.

« Seiya a tué le corps mythologique d'Hadès. Pas son âme. Or tu sais très bien que cela ne suffit pas : de son corps, Poséidon s'est débarrassé il y a bien longtemps et Athéna bien avant encore.  
>— Ah. Donc il est toujours vivant. »<p>

Un grand sourire de la part de celui qui était à présent plus âgé que lui. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête.

« D'ailleurs il se tient à côté de toi. Enfin, pour être plus précis, là, il se repose. Mais oui, je suis toujours son hôte puisque je ne suis pas mort durant la guerre. »

Oh. Réjouissante nouvelle. Vraiment... Ses frères d'armes seraient ravis d'apprendre, lorsqu'ils seraient de retour chez les vivants, que l'ennemi de toujours était encore là, même après tous leurs efforts et leurs sacrifices. Ô misère.

« Et les spectres ?  
>— Se sont déjà réincarnés. En ce qui concerne les Juges en tout cas. Pour les autres, cela vient petit à petit. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il n'y a pas de Guerre Sainte prévue au programme prochainement. »<p>

Le tibétain ne pouvait qu'en douter mais il préféra changer de sujet, de peur d'apprendre d'autres fâcheuses surprises qu'il n'avait guère besoin d'entendre pour le moment. Il orienta la conversation sur un sujet qu'il jugeait plus inoffensif.

« Comment vont tes frères ?  
>— Shiryu vit aux Cinq pics en Chine avec Shunrei, ça n'a pas changé. Il y forme des apprentis. Seiya se trouve au Japon, avec Miho. Il l'aide à s'occuper des enfants de l'orphelinat et entraîne ceux qui ont le potentiel de devenir chevaliers. Quant à Hyoga, il fait la même chose à Bluegraad. Il a d'ailleurs entraîné le chevalier du verseau », ajouta–t–il avec un sourire.<p>

Il y eut un petit silence nostalgique avant qu'il n'enchaînât :

« Cependant, tous trois ont rendu leur armure et ne comptent pas la reporter un jour. Quant à mon frère, il voyage et vagabonde comme à son habitude. Il est photographe et nous sert autant d'informateur que de recruteur. Il nous a déjà ramené certaines de nos meilleures recrues. Et moi, comme tu peux le voir, je me porte bien. J'aide Kiki à assurer la gestion du Sanctuaire et forcément, je suis aussi émissaire lorsqu'il s'agit des Enfers.  
>— Et Miss Saori ?<br>— Gère de manière prodigieuse ses responsabilités envers le Sanctuaire et la Fondation. On ne pourrait rêver mieux. Et je ne plaisante pas. »

Shun lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et l'ancien bélier eut du mal à reconnaître l'adolescent réservé qui lui avait fait face autrefois. Il n'aurait jamais songé que Shun cherchât à le rassurer un jour, plutôt le contraire. Enfin, ce n'était pas étonnant. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, fait tourner les meulières. Il avait profondément changé. Comme Kiki. Comme tous.

« Kiki t'a–t–il entretenu de ses projets ? »

En partie oui. La résurrection de ses compagnons. Quant à savoir le but précis — un pur altruisme était à exclure. Il était Pope après tout — elle lui était totalement inconnue. Cela lui faisait un peu mal au coeur de l'admettre, mais son disciple était mystérieux, même pour lui. Mü se sentait seul, sans vraiment personne à qui se confier maintenant que Shion se trouvait loin de lui.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers les nouveaux chevaliers d'or. Ceux qu'il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter tout du moins. Léthé forcément, que le temps avait doté d'une troublante ressemblance à sa mère, si on exceptait le regard violine et la chevelure neige héritée de son père. Il appréciait chez lui sa naturelle sérénité, typiquement japonaise. De plus, discuter avec lui était particulièrement agréable, sans compter le fait qu'il était atlante.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du cancer. Sa politesse exacerbée, ses fioritures syntaxiques et son sourire avaient le don de le rendre nerveux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Sans aborder sa notion toute personnelle d'honneur et de morale dans les combats. Non vraiment du peu qu'il avait vu, si Lucciola n'était guère aussi agressif et brutal que son prédécesseur, il était tout autant dérangeant. C'était pire d'un certain côté. Parce là, il n'arrivait pas à placer de mots sur l'origine de son malaise. Surtout que le châtain avait une tenue irréprochable. En apparence en tout cas.

Il y avait aussi la vierge prodige, Rudra, si rayonnant de gentillesse que Mü tendait à penser que cela se retournerait contre lui. Quelques jours auparavant, c'était les Poissons qu'il avait croisé en coup de vent, venu là pour déposer un rapport avant de repartir, traînant son maitre avec lui.

« Au Japon, acheva finalement Shun.  
>— Pardon ? »<p>

Le renard haussa un sourcil imberbe, passablement surpris et quelque peu décontenancé par les mots. Forcément, Andromède n'avait pas attendu la fin de ses réflexions internes pour poursuivre. Celui–ci ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas, conclut–il avec un petit sourire avant de reprendre, Je disais donc que tu allais devoir te rendre au Japon. Kiki t'accompagnera. D'où mon retour au Sanctuaire pour prendre les choses en main durant son absence.  
>— Quand partons–nous ?<br>— Pas tout de suite. J'ai encore des choses à régler ici. »

La voix pas tout à fait familière du Pope le surprit. Il retint un sursaut de voir celui–ci à quelques pas à peine d'eux, époussetant les flammes qui colonisaient son crâne. De la téléportation. Encore. Il avait remarqué cette habitude à laquelle les atlantes vivant ici, se livraient sans vergogne, alors qu'ils n'auraient pas du en avoir le pouvoir. Pas alors que le Domaine Sacré baignait dans le cosmos d'Athéna, cessé empêcher ce genre de choses justement.

« D'ailleurs la première de ces choses sera de vous les présenter. », annonça alors Kijiha avec ce sourire malicieux, qu'enfant, il portait avant de faire une bonne bêtise. Le monde retrouva pour Mü une touche familière et cela suffit à le faire sourire.

« Vous verrez Maître, ils sont adorables. _Spéciaux_, mais adorables. »

Murmura le roux en guise de prévention tandis que son esprit ouvrit les larges portes en étain face à eux. L'ancien bélier ne connaissait guère cette partie du Sanctuaire mais était certain d'une chose ; ils se trouvaient sous terre. Très sûrement dans le réseau de galeries creusées sous le Domaine Sacré, alternative à la rude traversée des maisons, dont les domestiques usaient et abusaient pour circuler sans peine. Lui–même ne s'y était jamais aventuré, il avait toujours laissé ce genre d'exploration à ceux de ses camarades qui avaient le goût de l'aventure le plus prononcé : Milo et Masque de Mort entre autre, pour ne citer que les extrêmes.

Son regard se perdit sur les glyphes luminescents qui couvraient les murs de la pièce, la dotant d'une lueur quelque peu surnaturelle. Il reconnut de suite l'ancienne langue atlante, y lut des histoires, des noms et des prières, sans que cela ne lui évoquât quoique ce fut de particulier. Mais surtout, il y avait là le cosmos de leur déesse, baignant l'endroit de sa force, comme si elle était présente en ces lieux. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son disciple en une question muette. Celui-ci ne le vit pas ; il scrutait une lourde tenture de velours pourpre, suspendue à une arche taillée dans un marbre noir. Puis, deux cosmos dorés vinrent à la rencontre des leurs avec curiosité. Ils les effleurèrent quelques instants avant de se retirer.

« Regardez Maître, ils arrivent. »

Un flot de lumière argentée, une interminable chevelure bouclée, flamboyante suivant les mouvements de tête d'un visage indéniablement androgyne, aussi masculin que féminin avec sa mâchoire carrée malgré la finesse exquise de ses traits, sans que cela soit autre chose qu'intriguant et mystérieux. Ce sourire aérien tandis que le corps se tordait en une danse rituelle et que des yeux rubis semblaient le dévorer. Au milieu du front, deux points blancs. Les voiles tourbillonnaient autour de la silhouette tandis qu'elle se mouvait avec une grâce presque divine. Le tissu aussi pâle que la mort contrastait avec la peau mate qu'il couvrait, au niveau de l'entrejambe seulement. Des grelots attachés par des rubans noirs à ses poignets et chevilles tintèrent. Mü ne pût s'empêcher de songer aux princesses gitanes. Celle–ci fit une pause à quelques pas d'eux sans le quitter du regard.

Il rompit leur contact visuel pour observer la main attrapant celle tendue de l'androgyne inconnu. Longue et fine, délicate, un peu comme celle d'une fille. C'était cependant à la représentation parfaite du chérubin lambda qu'elle appartenait. De souples boucles d'or retombant sur un visage angélique taillé dans l'albâtre. De larges yeux où les cieux avaient trouvé refuge. Et surtout, une douceur qui contrastait avec l'impression fauve que dégageait son compagnon. L'ange et la bête. Qui les saluèrent à la manière atlante. Ils firent de même.

« Kiki, lequel est–ce ? Shion ou Mü ? Hmmm... Mü n'est–ce pas ? Il a un air de famille avec toi. »

Kiki ne semblait pas s'être formalisé de la familiarité du jeune homme dont les boucles argentées balayaient presque le sol. Au contraire, il leur sourit avant de se tourner vers le _kitsune_.

« Maître, commença–t–il rayonnant, je vous présente deux de mes frères d'armes. Sandalphon chevalier de l'Écu de Sobieski, le gitan androgyne s'inclina, Ainsi que Metatron de la Chevelure de Bérénice. »

Ce fut au tour de l'ange de fléchir le buste et les genoux.

« Serviteurs de la déesse, nous sommes honorés de vous recevoir en cet endroit sacré. Mü, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Nos maîtres nous avaient parlé de toi. »

Ah. Il contint sa surprise sous un calme masque des plus trompeurs. L'écu de Sobieski et la chevelure de Berenice. Il n'avait jamais vu, ni connu de chevaliers protégés par ces constellations. Ni vraiment entendu parler d'elles à part durant ses cours d'astronomie.

« Ceux sont des armures jumelles. Ni or. Ni argent. Ni bronze. Ce sont eux qui maintiennent le champ de force autour du Domaine Sacré, expliqua le Pope, Autrement dit, ils peuvent autoriser certaines personnes à se téléporter.  
>— Pour être plus exact, je maintiens la protection. Metatron garde l'empreinte du cosmos de chaque chevalier. Les passages et ce genre de choses, c'est lui qui gère tout ça. »<p>

Ajouta alors le dénommé Sandalphon avec un sourire. L'homme aux cheveux parme allait demander pourquoi donc personne n'était au courant de leur existence mais se ravisa lorsque l'atlante blond s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur sa tunique au niveau de son coeur. Une chaleureuse aura l'emplit brièvement, suivit de légers hochements de tête en direction de Kijiha. Puis, les deux étranges êtres prirent congés et retournèrent sans tarder dans leurs appartements, après les salutations d'usage.

« Vous pouvez maintenant circuler à votre guise dans le Sanctuaire Maître. »

* * *

><p><strong>[France] Paris — Aéroport Charles de Gaulle<strong>

Aphrodite tripotait nerveusement son _hoshi_–_no_–_tama_, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis la matinée. Décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout les lieux publiques, et surtout, le monde que ceux-ci attiraient. Les risques de contaminer des gens, aussi bien que d'être à leur contact. Même éloigné. À ses côtés, vêtu d'un jean vert et d'un haut noir à manches trois quart avec un veston de la même couleur que le bas, le menton appuyé sur la paume, Shion regardait la foule avec intérêt.

Ils attendaient que leur guide vînt les chercher ; après leur entretien avec le dieu des mers, Julian Solo les avait conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche, confié des — faux — papiers d'identité avant de les mettre dans le prochain avion en direction de la France. Sans leur en dire plus bien évidemment, ça aurait été trop demandé. Leur seule instruction avait été d'attendre là qu'on les récupérât.

Depuis, le vieil homme semblait se passionner pour la vie grouillant autour d'eux. Son compagnon lui, angoissait. Encore. Non sans raisons certes, mais cela avait le don d'agacer Shion. L'autre en avait conscience mais n'y pouvait rien, à son grand désarroi. Tout comme il était incapable de se protéger de lui–même.

« Il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose à ce propos. »

Il choisit de ne pas répondre, se concentrant sur la balle entre ses mains.

« Tu devrais essayer la méditation. Ça pourrait t'aider.  
>— Hors de question.<br>— Comme tu veux. »

L'atlante haussa les épaules avec une indifférence feinte. Les problèmes du _kitsune_ ne concernaient que lui cependant, si l'homme à la chevelure de jade était certain d'une chose, c'était bien que l'ancien poisson était particulièrement borné. Son obstination devait au moins rivaliser avec sa répulsion des contacts. Inutile donc d'insister. Il patienterait jusqu'à trouver la bonne occasion. Aphrodite lui en fut reconnaissant et son soulagement se traduisit par un mince soupir.

« Toute cette agitation me donne la migraine. Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez de passionnant dedans. »

Il désigna les voyageurs défilant sous leurs yeux d'un geste.

« Tout. Les pensées qui les traversent, aussi mouvantes que les girouettes en plein vent, leur empressement, leurs vêtements. Et puis, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de voir autant de monde. Tout cela me fascine », il s'interrompit quelques instants.

Ses yeux suivirent la silhouette gracieuse d'une élégante demoiselle que la légère tenue ne semblait étonner personne sauf lui.

« Au fait, reprit-il, Comme l'a souligné Poseidon, je ne suis plus Pope, nous sommes égaux maintenant. Cesse donc de me vouvoyer.  
>— Le Dieu des mers a aussi dit que nous étions libres. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas ; rien qu'à voir la manière dont on se charge de nous.<br>— Vous préféreriez peut–être qu'on vous laisse seuls en pleine nature, alors qu'ils s'est écoulé 24 ans depuis votre dernière mort ? »

Le ton était empreint d'une ironie glaciale mais dépourvu de toute hostilité. L'intervenant avait bien entamé la vingtaine, son port altier et droit semblable à celui des vieux sages. Ses yeux aquamarine perçants observaient minutieusement Aphrodite tandis que son visage aux traits fins exprimait une étrange chaleur. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ce constat ; notamment en vu du fait qu'il portait en boucle d'oreille, le symbole du verseau, rendu visible par la haute queue qui rassemblait sa longue chevelure pourpre.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de familièrement agaçant chez lui : dans cette expression légèrement pincée qu'il venait de prendre — signifiant clairement qu'il voulait qu'on cessât de le dévisager dans l'instant — mais aussi une impression de vague déjà–vu. Le verseau haussa les épaules, levant son regard au plafond.

« Ne cherchez pas plus longtemps pourquoi je vous semble familier, il sembla amusé en disant cela, Camus est mon oncle, bien qu'il l'ignore. Enfin on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon nom est Neige et je suis le chevalier du verseau.  
>— Original, commenta alors Shion avec un petit sourire.<br>— Je trouve aussi. Au moins ai–je eu la chance de faire mon apprentissage auprès de quelqu'un qui en savait long sur les arcanes du verseau. Nous sommes peu à être dans ce cas. Mais là n'est pas la question, ni le lieu pour en discuter. Venez, vous devez être fatigués.  
>— Où allons–nous ?<br>— Chez moi, là où j'habite quand je ne suis pas au Sanctuaire », répondit–il.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans attendre, coupant court la discussion. Les deux renards échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent pour le rejoindre. Ils traversèrent l'aéroport d'un pas rapide, pénétrèrent dans ses entrailles pour rejoindre la gare ferroviaire dans laquelle, malgré l'abondance d'indications et de panneaux, Neige se repérait avec l'aisance des habitués.

Là, une rame expresse régionale les amena dans le ventre de Paris. Aphrodite crut défaillir en voyant le monde amassé sur le quai de la Gare du Nord, se jeter dans les allées du véhicule comme un requin sur sa proie. Athéna merci, il était assis prêt de la fenêtre, là où on ne pouvait le toucher. La proximité était désagréable certes, mais au moins, cela limitait les dégâts. Il massa doucement ses tempes pour essayer de chasser le mal de tête qui pointait le bout de son nez ; son cerveau saturait d'informations et, il se connaissait assez pour savoir que l'étape suivante serait l'envie de vomir s'ils ne sortaient pas bientôt.

« On descend à la prochaine. »

La guillotine tomba à l'annonce factuelle du français. Shion jeta un regard inquiet à l'homonyme masculin de la déesse de l'amour. Son visage s'était figé d'horreur, son regard ciel posé sur ces gens agglutinés les autres contre les autres, ses doigts soudainement moites crispés sur sa balle.

Ses compagnons sentirent l'angoisse suinter de lui pour teinter son cosmos et l'atmosphère d'une étouffante lourdeur. Immédiatement, l'aura de l'atlante se porta à la rencontre de la sienne, cherchant à l'apaiser avant qu'il n'arrivât malheur. Mais déjà, une lueur entourait l'artefact pour se répandre autour du jeune homme. Un silence instable emplit voiture, un court instant durant lequel tous avaient retenu leur souffle. Puis, un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée. Le train marqua l'arrêt à Châtelet–les–Halles. Il y eut un cri, puis un autre tandis que les gens se bousculaient pour s'échapper de là.

* * *

><p><strong>[Japon] Kyoto — <strong>_**Fushimi **_**Inari **_**Taisha**_

De lourdes cernes noirâtres cerclaient les yeux étrécis par le manque de sommeil d'un adolescent aux souples boucles ocres, encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un visage aux traits d'un tracé bien net, avec ses pommettes proéminentes, son nez droit, anguleux aux coins de la mâchoire. Pourtant, ici et là, des rondeurs bien enfantines. Des yeux couleur malachite, pétillant d'une vie à peine retrouvée l'observaient sans ciller tandis qu'il se brossait les dents avec application, de ce dynamisme qui le caractérisait depuis son réveil et durant son ancienne vie.

Du haut de ses quatorze ans et son mètre quatre–vingt–sept, la mort derrière lui et la vie devant, le jeune Aioros se réhabilitait petit à petit à une existence dont on l'avait autrefois privée. Oh bien sûr, il se sentait à l'étroit dans ce corps en pleine croissance. Bien évidemment qu'il se sentait seul dans cet étrange sanctuaire peuplé d'asiatiques. Cependant, l'ancien saint du sagittaire était de nature optimiste. Il avait de plus eu l'honneur d'avoir une entrevue avec sa Déesse, bien portante et magnifiée par les années qui la séparaient des souvenirs récoltés dans les esprits de ses frères d'armes. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter davantage, que tout était sous contrôle et qu'elle lui en dévoilerait plus au moment adéquat. Cela avait suffit, il n'en demandait guère plus : il avait une confiance et une foi absolue en Athéna. Sans quoi, il ne se serait pas sacrifié pour, sans aucune arrière pensée autrefois.

Un mélange d'eau et de dentifrice éclaboussa les parois de l'évier, vite évacué par le trou au centre de la cuve en céramique. L'enfant rinça sa bouche, grimaçant à cause de l'âpre goût résiduel subsistant là puis fila hors de la salle d'eau. Il traversa le long couloir, saluant d'un signe de tête les quelques moines qui circulaient, rejoignit une des cours intérieures. Au centre, se tenait une silhouette longiligne tirant des flèches dans une cible, sans jamais s'éloigner du centre mais sans jamais parvenir à l'atteindre non plus.

L'archer sursauta lorsqu'Aioros posa une main sur son épaule, manquant de le frapper avec son arme. Finalement, il détacha le bandeau de velours noir qui obstruait sa vue. Un sourire gentiment moqueur se forma sur le visage de l'ancien chevalier.

« Alors comme ça, on perd la main ? Dois–je m'inquiéter de l'avenir de notre Déesse, je t'ai vu trembler Aster. »

Fit–il mine de rien, les mains croisées dans son dos avec un air faussement inquisiteur, bien qu'il soit vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi celui qui était son mentor ratait sa cible. Celui–ci haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant d'extraire un bouchon de chaque oreille.

« Pas de cosmos, pas d'ouïe, pas de vue et un arc que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser. Rien de très brillant si je puis dire, il rit de sa remarque, Et toi, tu comptes rivaliser avec les monstrueuses poches de Sono ou quoi ? »

Le dirigeant du Sanctuaire d'Inari accumulait en effet plusieurs nuits de veille à cause de l'activité grouillante due à la visite d'Athéna ces derniers jours. Lorsque le ressuscité l'avait rencontré peu après son réveil, il n'avait pu qu'observer ce visage creusé par la fatigue criant au fin observateur son envie de sommeil. Cela lui avait rappelé les longues veilles de Saga les lendemains des soirs où — l'archer supposait — il avait attendu toute la nuit le retour de son jumeau. Il grimaça intérieurement.

Il n'avait pas su pour Kanon. Sa fierté en avait pris un grand coup lorsqu'il avait découvert le clone gémeaux devant le mur des lamentations ; si Saga était un expert pour ce qui était de camoufler ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre, Aioros avait toujours fait preuve d'une perspicacité et d'un instinct particulièrement aiguisés.

La mise en lumière du pot aux roses avait fait mal. Elle avait été d'autant plus douloureuse que l'aîné de la fratrie avait été son meilleur ami, son compagnon d'entrainement de jeux et de bêtises, de même que son confident. À l'époque, ils avaient tout partagé. Ou, il rectifia ses pensées, presque.

« Voilà que tu me quittes déjà. Un conseil Aioros, arrête de réfléchir. Je parie que c'est comme ça que tu perds tes nuits », ajouta son comparse en ricanant un brin. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il reprit :

« Qu'est–ce que tu veux... une sonnerie le coupa, Oh, attends. »

Il s'excusa avant sortir un petit appareil d'une de ses poches puis de le porter à une oreille, dialoguant avec une personne mystère. Le châtain le regarda sans chercher à masquer sa fascination pour l'objet : ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un en faisait l'usage en sa présence mais, l'idée seule qu'on puisse se balader avec un téléphone toujours à portée de main lui semblait toujours un peu drôle.

Résultat, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les utilisateurs avec un émerveillement puéril qui ne manquait s'amuser son entourage. D'ailleurs voilà qu'Aster remuait le mobile sous son nez en riant.

« Prends-le. Quelqu'un veut te parler.  
>— Qui donc ?<br>— Prends-le je te dis. »

Il s'exécuta avec l'impression d'être bête lorsqu'il posa l'appareil contre son oreille en poussant des allôs incertains.

« Aioros c'est bien toi ? »

La voix grave et chaleureuse à l'autre bout lui était familière, surgie tout droit de sa précédente vie, identique à ces temps heureux depuis longtemps écoulés.

« Grand Pope », répondit simplement Aioros. Un silence gêné s'installa.

« Je ne suis plus Pope depuis... 37 ans maintenant si je ne me trompe pas.  
>— En effet. Excusez–moi, c'est difficile de perdre certaines habitudes.<br>— Et je suppose que ça va être dur pour toi aussi d'arrêter de me vouvoyer ?  
>— Moi aussi ? Qui est avec vous ?<br>— Aphrodite. »

Oh. Le jeune homme se souvint d'un garçonnet aux jolies boucles océanes dont, le caractère introverti allié à une délicate beauté, avaient attiré pernicieux quolibets et quantités de mesquins ennuis. Le nom n'avait pas non plus aidé. Il se rappela aussi de Saga flanqué du petit, attiré par lui comme un insecte par la lumière. Comme beaucoup, enfants et adultes confondus. Il avait été un soleil pour tant de gens. Lui–même compris.

« Je vois. »

Puis, Shion lui apprit que Mü avait également retrouvé la vie, le renseigna rapidement sur leur situation, ce qui fit rire le châtain. Enfin, ils partagèrent leurs informations respectives sur les _kitsune_.

« J'aimerais tout de même en savoir plus sur la nature de ce qu'on est devenu. Si tu trouves quelque chose, tiens moi au courant. Grâce à ces téléphones... Sans fil, il devrait être simple de communiquer.  
>— Bien Po... il se stoppa net, poursuivit comme si de rien n'était, On dit téléphone portable. Et ce sont de bien curieuse invention je trouve. »<p>

Shion souriait toujours du rattrapage _in extremis_ de l'adolescent lorsqu'il rendit son mobile à un Neige râleur, qui avait fait irruption dans le salon le temps de récupérer son bien avant de reprendre la discussion qu'il avait avec l'actuel sagittaire dans une autre pièce.

Un glapissement attira son attention. Aphrodite venait encore de trébucher. Il vrilla son regard bleu lagon sur son vis–à–vis, comme pour le mettre au défi de faire une remarque. Il se remit sur ses membres, secoua son pelage roux pour se donner du courage et fit quelques pas. Il ne parcourut pas deux mètres qu'il s'emmêlait les pattes et se retrouvait à nouveau la truffe dans le tapis moelleux les séparant du large écran plasma mural.

« J'ose espérer que je vais bientôt être de nouveau moi–même. »

Lança finalement le cadet en se roulant en boule, signifiant là qu'il avait marre. Il avait en effet beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à ce corps animal. Jusque là, il n'avait réussi à faire guère plus de quelques pas sans tomber, à son grand agacement.

« Je suppose que tu devrais pouvoir revenir à ton apparence habituelle. D'après ce que j'ai vu, les _kitsune_ sont polymorphes. »

Ce qui ne lui disait pas comment résoudre son petit problème. Il soupira en voyant l'amusement danser dans les prunelles pourpres de son aîné, garda pour lui une mesquine remarque. Un mouvement au coin de la pièce attira son attention. Le chevalier les rejoignait, son téléphone toujours en main. Il le fit glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean puis s'assit sur un fauteuil. Un grognement sonore s'échappa de son estomac. Le saint grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Le repas devrait bientôt arriver. »

Il les observa en disant cela mais le suédois savait qu'il parlait plus pour lui–même. Apres tout, ce n'était pas son estomac à lui qui venait de s'exprimer bruyamment.

« Puis je vous montrerai la chambre qui sera la votre pendant votre séjour ici. »

Hochements de tête. Ils étaient, fatigué pour l'un et exténué dans le cas du renard ; il n'aspirait qu'à une chose. Dormir. Et ne pas se réveiller le lendemain mais ça, c'était trop demander. Si même mort on venait le tourmenter, maintenant qu'il était vivant, il ne risquait pas d'avoir la paix. Les Moires avaient du décider d'exclure la tranquillité de son destin, peut–être pour le punir d'une faute commise dans une vie antérieure. Il ne savait pas. Ne voulait pas savoir non plus.

Il soupira. Ses oreilles se couchèrent sur son crâne lorsqu'il étira son corps pour bailler aux corneilles. Il se hissa sur ses pattes sans difficulté, esquissa prudemment quelques pas, faisant attention à la synchronisation de ses membres.

« Je pensais que tu en avais marre », commenta Shion sans se départir d'un sourire un brin trop moqueur pour les nerfs à fleur de peau du _kitsune_.

Celui–ci retroussa ses babines, émettant un glapissement indigné.

« Continuez ainsi et je ferai en sorte d'imprimer sur vos mollets la marque de mes crocs, menaça–t–il en trottinant vers lui, sans que cela ne semblât affecter le tibétain d'une quelconque manière.

— Vois le côté positif des choses Aphrodite. Tu arrives à faire plus de deux mètres sans tomber grâce à ça. »

Le bruit de la sonnette masqua le feulement du canidé et déjà Neige s'éloignait, en feignant de l'ignorer, pour ouvrir la porte. Une masse opulente de boucles fauves s'avança dans le salon. Le verseau s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour chercher une assiette tandis qu'un jeune homme aux yeux bleu acier pailletés de gris déposait quatre boîtes sur la table basse. Son regard se posa sur Shion qu'il salua d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il s'intéressa ensuite brièvement à l'animal roux, répéta le même manège qu'avec l'atlante avant de s'assoir auprès de lui en poussant un soupir.

« Désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps, finit–il par dire sans faire aucun effort pour avoir l'air sincère.  
>— Ne dis pas ça alors tu ne le penses pas le moins du monde veux–tu.<br>— Va te faire foutre veux–tu », répliqua-t-il avec le même ton désintéressé, l'imitant à la perfection.

Il reporta son attention sur les invités.

« Moi c'est Sargas et vous ?  
>— Shion, et le renard là, c'est Aphrodite. »<p> 


	5. Carnet 3, Page 4

**Titre : **_De l'Opera des manèges, Symphonie des carrousels : 『_METEMPSYCHOSIS_』_Requiem__

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à Kurumada, même Kiki, dont le seul le nom Kijiha m'appartient.  
>Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent.<br>Le sous-titre de ce chapitre est issu de Kouya Ruten de la très talentueuse Kajiura Yuki.

**Rating :** M pour certains passages.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING !<strong> La quatrième partie du chapitre, celle qui commence qui se déroule au Sanctuaire, est dure. Elle est crue, imagée, morbide et glauque. Avec des détails. Elle pourrait en choquer plus d'un. Vous êtes prévenus. Sinon, le reste du chapitre est inoffensif, sauf peut-être le langage coloré de Masque de Mort, mais ça, je suis sûre que n'importe qui peut y survivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>Vous trouverez plus d'informations sur l'univers de la fic sur ma commu LJ Lampion Rouge, dont l'adresse est dans mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Tous ces gens chers à notre coeur<strong>

« _P__eu importe combien de temps passe, dans cet endroit, je t'attendrais_ »

* * *

><p><strong>QUATRIÈME PAGE<br>****Résurrection**

« _Je chute et fend la terre gelée sous la lumière lunaire  
><em>_L'ère de la destruction et des résurrection commence_ »

* * *

><p><strong>2010, 1 octobre (le même jour)<br>****[Japan] Kyoto — **_**Fushimi**_** Inari **_**Taisha**_

Un objet vint se fracasser contre le mur, ne ratant que de très peu le visage d'un jeune grec aux boucles ôcres, quelque peu emmêlées par le mouvement qu'il venait de faire afin d'éviter ce qui avait été une coupelle en argile. Dommage, il la trouvait plutôt jolie.

Automatiquement, son regard sonda la pièce tandis que son cosmos s'y déployait, à la recherche d'une présence hostile. Sans succès ; sa chambre n'était toujours peuplée que de sa seule personne. Cela ne l'étonna guère puisque depuis sa résurrection, des choses invisibles semblaient décidées à le faire tourner en bourrique, s'amusaient à faire voler vers lui divers objets, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Lorsque personne d'autre n'était en sa présence bien évidemment,. Cela n'aurait pas été drôle autrement.

Il soupira lourdement puis, après une dernière vérification, reprit la lecture du seul livre en grec qu'Aster avait pu dénicher dans ses affaires : une traduction _Des Fleurs du Mal_ d'un certain Baudelaire. Il revint à son poème, murmurant à voix basse les vers pour mieux s'en imprégner. Il suivit sans mal _L'invitation au voyage, _rêvant à d'autres horizons lointains et contrées inconnues. Comme un vent agréable du bord de mer, un léger souffle chatouilla sa nuque. Le livre s'écrasa sur le sol quand il bondit de sa chaise pour se mettre en garde. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur battait la chamade.

Pourtant, son regard acéré ne parvint pas à dénicher qui que ce fut. L'endroit était désespérément désert. Il aurait bien aimé se dire que c'était là un effet de son imagination, à cause de son manque de sommeil. Cependant, celui-ci était, d'une part provoqué par ces curieux phénomènes, et d'autre part, il possédait une totale confiance en ses sens et en les informations que ceux-ci lui délivraient. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans toute cette affaire. Il faudrait qu'il en parlât avec son pope. Il pourrait certainement l'aider, le conseiller.

Quelques coups frappés contre la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis que son mentor entrait, une pile de livres dans une main, ainsi qu'une ardoise coincée entre son bras et ses côtes. Alors qu'il prenait place face à lui, ouvrant un manuel sur une page noires de drôles de signes, Aioros ne pût que se revoir participer à l'éducation de ses cadets bien des années plus tôt, lorsque Saga et lui veillaient à leur bien-être et bon développement. Lorsque la vie était encore bien simple et les ennuis encore bien loin. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se laisser submerger par une nostalgique âpreté ; déjà, son professeur de japonais veillait à ce qu'il fût attentif.

* * *

><p><strong>[France] Paris — Rue de Rivoli<strong>

Un coup de mâchoire. De la sauce carbonara des plus grasses se répondit un peu partout tandis que des pâtes retombaient mollement dans une assiette déposée à même le sol duveteux. Un grognement agacé retentit dans l'air. Pas moyen d'empêcher son repas de s'enfuir. Fichu corps animal ! Le renard finit par trouver la solution au bout d'un long moment de désastreux essais, tout en faisant de son mieux pour feindre d'ignorer l'attention qu'on lui consacrait. Et surtout, l'amusement qui irradiait de ses compagnons. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Ses pattes immobilisèrent les fourbes et agiles fuyards, salissant encore plus le tapi soigneusement entretenu.

« Je vais t'acheter une couverture avant que tu ne me ruines ce tapis. J'y tiens tu sais. »

Commenta finalement le français sans quitter les tâches de salissures de ce regard vert d'eau ainsi qu'avec cette expression pincée reflétant avec brio son irritation et qu'il partageait avec feu son oncle.

« On dirait une copie conforme de Camus quand tu fais cette tête, tu le savais ? »

Persiffla Aphrodite avec une sorte de mépris amusé lorsque le visage de son interlocuteur se figea en un masque sans émotions tandis qu'il répliquait avec une froideur typique du verseau, qu'il le savait déjà. À côté de ce dernier, Shion ne put s'empêcher de noter l'infime crispation des doigts du saint autour de sa cuillère, de même que le regard un tantinet inquiet du dénommé Sargas au maître des glaces. Le suédois lui, était déjà retourné à sa dégustation pour le moins expansive, sans plus se préoccuper de leur hôte, dont il sentait l'agacement s'accroître.

« Je t'y verrais bien à manger des pâtes dans mon état. »

Remarqua-t-il entre deux bouchées, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux. Cinq minutes et d'incessants froncements de sourcils plus tard, le chevalier déposait sa fourchette en équilibre sur la boîte en carton, se levait pour récupérer dans un placard, une espèce de vieux drap tout chiffonné. Il s'agenouilla pour nettoyer les malheureuses éclaboussures. Enfin, il se saisit sans gentillesse d'Aphrodite, ignorant ses feulements indignés, le cala contre lui en le maintenant d'un bras, le temps d'étaler le tissu sur le tapis. Finalement, il replaça l'animal dessus, déposa son assiette face à lui puis retourna à son propre souper sous les ricanements à peine voilés de Sargas et le rire beaucoup plus discret de l'ancien pope.

« Tu comprendras Aphrodite que je ne supporte pas la saleté. Or, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir alors, autant agir avant que tout soit perdu et que tu ne détruises ce tapis. »

Comme Camus tiens ! Son dîner terminé, et repu, Aphrodite repoussa le récipient du bout du museau, qu'il frotta ensuite contre la fabrique rêche pour se débarrasser de la sauce visqueuse. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol. Maintenant qu'il avait le ventre plein, son exhaustion se faisait plus insistante encore. Sa queue fouetta l'air, dévoilant son impatience à voir les autres finir leur repas pour qu'il pût enfin se reposer. Percevant l'agitation croissante de son confrère, l'atlante se dépêcha d'avaler le reste de son plat tout en usant de son cosmos pour apaiser au maximum le renard. À côté, Sargas s'amusait à casser ses couverts en petits morceaux avec l'air ennuyé. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva puis sorti, téléphone en main en lançant au passage :

« Il faut que j'appelle mon frère, histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'a pas encore provoqué de bêtises. Toi Neige, tu ferais mieux de leur montrer leur chambre : regarde dans quel état est Aphrodite, il sera bien mieux dans un lit.  
>— Je ne suis pas aveugle. Moi au moins, je n'ignore pas ce qui est juste sous mon nez. »<p>

Le jeune homme à l'opulente chevelure fauve s'arrêta, le temps de se retourner pour lui jeter un regard assassin.

« Ne recommence pas avec _ça_, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux autres spectateurs, Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le lieu. Et au passage, je t'emmerde. »

Ajouta-t-il avant de les planter là, sur ces paroles pour le moins houleuses. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le verseau plus que cela. Celui-ci achevait son repas, un infime sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Celle-ci était située au rez-de-chaussé du duplex, côté cour. Les hautes et larges portes-fenêtres donnaient sur un balcon surplombant un jardin intérieur. L'ancien pope ne pût s'empêcher de penser que cela plairait à Aphrodite lorsqu'il s'en rendrait compte. Quand à la pièce elle-même, elle était spacieuse, mais sobrement meublée. Dans un coin, une commode, une armoire et un bureau. Au centre, un lit double au cadre taillé dans un bois massif et sombre, recouvert de draps violets en satin, de la même couleur que les boiseries murales.

Le saint leur indiqua ensuite une porte discrète, expliqua qu'elle menait à une salle de bains privée à leur entière disposition. Il s'éclipsa ensuite et revint peu après avec un large tee-shirt qu'il donna à Shion en guise de pyjama. Enfin, il prit congé d'eux, après les avoir informé qu'il viendrait les voir le lendemain pour discuter de la suite, puis souhaité poliment une bonne nuit. Shion bailla longuement, se rendit dans la pièce attenante pour faire ses ablutions.

« Que penses-tu de notre hôte ? Ne pût-il s'empêcher de demander à son vis-à-vis quand il fut de retour.  
>— Beaucoup trop semblable à Camus à mon goût. Plus loquace aussi. Or, je me passerais bien de ses remarques. »<p>

Le renard se mît en équilibre sur ses pattes arrières et se haussa sur le lit d'un saut. Il se lova dans un des larges oreillers de soie noire en poussant un glapissement lascif avant de poursuivre :

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'est clairement pas dans le besoin. Un duplex en plein coeur que Paris, rue de Rivoli en plus, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je ne pensais pas qu'un chevalier puisse avoir des biens d'une telle valeur. »

Pas non plus qu'il se fût intéressé à ses comparses lors de ses dernières vies. Oh bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il avait quelques vagues notions des histoires respectives de ses frères d'arme. Un savoir accumulé au fil de leurs discussions entre apprentis ; ce qu'il avait deviné seul comme ce qu'on lui avait confié.

Des choses triviales. Par exemple, le fait que la double fratrie grecque était certifiée Sanctuaire à cent-pour-cent. Que le cancer comme le taureau étaient issus de milieux sociaux misérables. Des informations anecdotiques de ce genre dont il se contentait amplement. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose d'eux, comme eux ne pouvaient rien dire de lui sinon ses origines nordiques.

Cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance après tout. Surtout qu'en s'engageant sur le long et sinueux chemin de la chevalerie, la plupart d'entre eux avait préféré enfermer leur passé à double tour au plus profond d'eux-même puis, en jeter la clé. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un facteur obsolète pour l'avenir des serviteurs des dieux. Et il ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur quelque chose qui ne reviendrait certainement pas.

« Un héritage, commenta simplement Shion, tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre ? »

L'atlante tira les lourds rideaux de velours devant les fenêtres, rejoignit la couche, pensif. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la boule de poils rousse. Le comportement de Neige ne pouvait avoir échappé à une personne aussi sensible que son cadet. Comme si le temps s'était figé juste pour un moment, un long silence s'installa entre eux. Il sentit son confrère changer de position pour l'observer dans les yeux, sans ciller.

« Je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas directement.  
>— Tu ne fais que fuir.<br>— Je ne veux pas d'ennuis inutiles.  
>— C'est donc pour cette raison que tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt pour empêcher la tyrannie de Saga ? Pourtant, ça te concernait autant que les autres. Est-ce aussi pour cette raison que tu as choisi de revenir servir sous mes ordres durant la Guerre Sainte ? Pourtant cette fois-là, tu n'étais pas concerné : tu étais déjà mort, tu aurais pu le rester. »<p>

Le reproche sous-jacent ne déstabilisa pas autant l'animal que le ton empreint d'indulgence du vieil homme. Il renifla bruyamment avec l'impression d'être de nouveau un gamin. Quoi qu'il en fut, il n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre et l'atlante avait parfaitement conscience de cela. Guère besoin d'être télépathe ou empathe pour le deviner : leur discussion avait pris une tournure gênante pour son interlocuteur.

Il était pourtant curieux de connaître ses raisons quant à sa prise de position durant la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Il n'avait pu s'empêche de poser le fatidique pourquoi. Il savait déjà que Masque de Mort s'était rangé du côté du gémeaux de par son attrait pour la puissance, cela ajouté au fait non négligeable qu'il avait eu la bride abattue et donc la liberté d'agir comme il le souhaitait, tant qu'il effectuait ses missions avec succès. La notion de dégâts collatéraux avait pris un tout nouveau sens avec lui.

Qu'en était-il du suédois ? L'enfant dont il se souvenait n'avait rien du genre guerrier sadique et sanguinaire, obsédé par le pouvoir, qu'avait été le cancer. Il avait tout autant été éloigné de l'archétype du héros bienfaisant et respirant la gentillesse comme Saga avant ses égarements. De là à se rallier à la cause d'un traître en tout état de cause, c'était quelque chose qui lui échappait. C'était vraiment frustrant.

« Saga a beaucoup de tords mais il n'a jamais utilisé ses arcanes sur moi d'aucunes manières. J'ai tout fait de mon propre gré, et dans ce choix que j'ai fait, il n'y a rien que je regrette ou referai, le ricanement guttural qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres fut âpre et acide, Et puis, poursuivit-il en reprenant son sérieux, Parmi tous les traîtres, il en fallait bien un sain d'esprit, avec la tête sur les épaules, et non pas deux esprits dans une tête et aucun dans l'autre. »

Acheva-t-il avec une mordante ironie. Si l'atlante à la chevelure smaragdine doutait fortement que ce fut là, la seule explication, il n'émit aucune remarque, se contenta de glisser sous les couvertures, puis de tendre la main afin d'éteindre la lumière. Oh bien sûr, il n'insisterait pas — pour le moment — cependant, il était bel et bien déterminé à résoudre l'énigme Aphrodite. Notamment pour comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés aux dissensions qu'il avait lu et perçu entre les siens, pour y remédier surtout.

Parce qu'il était tout bonnement impensable — et hors de question de tout façon — que l'ancienne Garde d'Or restât dans un cet état honteusement lamentable, rongée par tensions et inimitiés en tout genre. Pas alors qu'ils allaient devoir vivre dans un nouveau monde dont ils ne connaissaient pas les règles, au service de quelqu'un dont ils ignoraient tout. Pas alors qu'ils devaient être plus unis et soudés que jamais.

Il avait été leur pope. C'était donc à lui de les aider à arranger les choses. D'ailleurs il comptait bien commencer par Aphrodite puisqu'il l'avait sous la main. Quoi qu'il en fut, il était temps qu'il se reposât, le lendemain ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

« Bonne nuit Aphrodite », murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>2010, 2 octobre<br>****[Japon] Kyoto — **_**Fushimi**_** Inari **_**Taisha**_

Ses doigts relâchèrent leur pression. Un son mat retentit lorsque la corde claqua dans l'air. Aioros abaissa l'arc court et constata avec satisfaction que la flèche venait de se planter pile au centre de la cible. À nouveau, il banda l'arma, se concentrant sur le mannequin de paille. L'instant où il allait tirer, son instinct le fit se retourner.

La flèche brisa une poterie en argile qui avait failli l'atteindre. Les morceaux s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, et l'adolescent remarqua parmi eux, quelques longues mèches noires. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'était-ce donc là ?

Lorsqu'il se pencha pour les examiner, il sentit ses poils se dresser ainsi que la familière sensation remuante dans son ventre. Celle qui annonçait l'adrénaline des combat. Il se tendit, à la recherche d'une quelconque présence hostile, ses sens en alerte. Non loin, une branche craqua. La flèche siffla instantanément dans cette direction.

« Eh bien. Que me vaut cet accueil ? »

Aster qui venait d'attraper l'objet en plein vol, avant de se faire transpercer le lui renvoya tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui avec une expression passablement inquiète malgré son ton enjoué. L'ancien sagittaire avait légèrement rougi, honteux de ne pas avoir perçu le cosmos familier de son successeur, de l'avoir attaqué sans sommation. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il y avait eu quelque chose là où l'autre se tenait. À moins que ce ne fut sa nervosité alliée à son manque de sommeil. Le châtain cligna plusieurs fois, essuya les gouttes de sueur sur son front.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air tendu. »

Il secoua lentement la tête pour chasser la sensation de malaise qui talonnait son arrière-train. Oui, cela devait être la fatigue accumulée depuis sa résurrection, à cause des étranges phénomènes qui survenaient autour de lui. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas un léger rire qu'il lui semblait entendre là, tout près ?

« Oh. Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu pensif. Désolé pour la flèche, je ne faisais pas attention. »

Finit-il par dire avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Pas la peine d'inquiéter son compagnon, d'avantage. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait réellement été en danger : ce n'était pas des poteries — qu'il aimantait involontairement à lui — qui allait le tuer. Rien de très dangereux en somme. Embêtant certes, mais inoffensif pour un homme de sa trempe.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu penses trop. »

S'esclaffa alors Aster en riant. Aioros fut soulagé de le voir gober ses paroles comme une éponge. Il retint un soupir.

« Tu me cherchais ?  
>— Exactement. Devine quoi ? Tu vas pouvoir sortir. J'ai parlé avec Sono et il m'a autorisé à te laisser sortir. Si tu es accompagné bien évidemment. On va pouvoir faire un peu de shopping : t'acheter des vêtements par exemple. Et un portable aussi, ça va te devenir vital. Pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire franc, Allez, lâche donc cet arc et vient, la journée promet d'être longue. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Grèce] Sanctuaire — Arènes<strong>

L'atlante courait, longeant les bords des arènes pour achever son échauffement. Il s'arrêta, entama des séries d'étirements tout en faisant ensuite le calme dans son esprit à l'aide de _kata_. Il venait de passer une nuit particulièrement agitée, le laissant troublé au réveil bien qu'il eut tout oublié de son rêve. S'entraîner lui permettrait de se reprendre. D'évacuer le malaise rémanent, au moins pour un temps, et de retrouver son habituelle sérénité.

Finalement satisfait de sentir ses muscles déliés, prêts au travail, il commença à boxer l'air de ses poings, comme si un ennemi était face à lui. Grâce aux heures quotidiennes d'entraînement qu'il s'imposait, son corps reprenait enfin sa souplesse : il avait senti une certaine raideur dans ses muscles depuis sa résurrection. Peut-être à cause de la manière dont il était revenu à la vie.

Il ne savait pas, ne cherchait pas à savoir. Au moins, c'était réglé. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Il accéléra la cadence, dépassant rapidement la vitesse du son, appréciant la sensation de mouvement. Mü avait depuis longtemps atteint la vitesse de la lumière lorsqu'il sentit une présence à la limite de son champ de perception.

« Maître Mü, bien le bonjour à vous. »

L'accueillit la voix à l'accent musical du chevalier du cancer quand il se retourna. Ce jour là, c'était un loup blanc brodé de perles et paillettes polychromes qui couvrait la partie supérieure de son visage. Lucciola avait coutume d'en changer tous les jours et pas une seule fois, il n'avait porté le même. Mü se demandait s'il cachait une cicatrice.

« Bonjour à toi Lucciola. Tu es venu t'entraîner ? »

L'éternel sourire de son interlocuteur sembla s'élargir.

« Absolument pas. À vrai dire, je suis venu vous trouvez afin de vous proposer une petite promenade de santé. Vous sembliez quelque peu indisposé hier. Il me semble donc que vous éloignez un peu du Sanctuaire ne pourrait que vous être bénéfique. »

L'atlante masqua sa perplexité ; en quoi l'autre pouvait-il bien s'inquiéter pour lui ? Peut-être était-ce là une honnête proposition mais le douloureux épisode avec Saga lui avait appris la méfiance, surtout avec les gens qui paraissaient lisses en tout point. De plus, son instinct ne faisait que le mettre en garde. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance au cancer.

« Je serais désolé de prendre de ton temps et de te gêner dans tes tâches.  
>— Je doute qu'un homme de votre trempe ne parvienne à me ralentir. Non vraiment, je suis absolument certain que cela pourrait se dévoiler comme une expérience des plus captivantes pour vous. »<p>

Il finit par laisser échapper un infime soupir tandis qu'il acceptait l'invitation. Le châtain s'inclina en le remerciant puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent rapidement les arènes et le terrain vague pour s'enfoncer dans une large carrière parsemée de gargantuesques rochers, juste aux pieds des montagnes.

« Il y a pas mal de minuscules villages dans ces montagnes. Normalement, ce sont les chevaliers de bronze qui sont chargés d'y faire une ronde hebdomadaire pour s'assurer que tout va bien.  
>— Mais ?<br>— Il y a eu quelques troubles ici et là ces derniers temps. D'une nature pour le moins péculière. Il y a déjà quelques chevaliers sur place mais nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'eux. Nous devons donc nous assurer de leur bonne santé, de celle de la population ainsi que de mettre fin aux troubles si cela n'a pas déjà été effectué.  
>— Une promenade de santé donc.<br>— Exactement. De quoi vous aérer un peu l'esprit en somme. Oh ! »

S'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. Lucciola tendit la main en avant. Ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide, comme s'il attrapait quelque chose. L'atlante pouvait voir ses lèvres remuer légèrement tandis qu'il fixait sa paume. Il ne comprit pas les mots qu'il prononçait, mais eut un frisson en observant l'expression courroucée que le Cancer avait laissé échappé moins d'une seconde. Que se passait-il ?

La main de l'autre brilla, suivit d'un bref flash. Finalement, ils reprirent leur route. En silence cette fois ; contrairement à ses habitudes, le chevalier ne semblait guère pressé de reprendre la conversation. Ils parcoururent un étroit sentier menant plus haut dans la montagne, jusqu'à un amoncellement de cailloux rougeâtres qui maintenait en place un drapeau, juste à la lisière d'une carrière.

Mü sût de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y avait une gênante lourdeur dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose d'éprouvant et d'oppressant, comme une main qui vous prenait à la gorge, la serrait, encore et encore. Là, son compagnon cessa tout mouvement, leva la tête comme pour humer l'air. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, il comprit.

En cet endroit, la désolation s'étendait à perte de vue, répandant dans l'air, la pestilentielle fragrance de la mort ainsi que du désespoir. L'odeur charriée de la putréfaction et de la déliquescence. Aux pieds des bâtiments de pierre apparemment intacts ; des corps, étendus un peu partout dans d'étranges positions, s'échappaient de visqueux flots de sang, parfois, déjà coagulé en de larges flaques sombres dans lesquelles baignaient allègrement les cadavres. À la vue de tous, ceux-ci livraient leurs entrailles décomposées et leurs fluides, composant le festin d'insectes nécrophages qui tourbillonnaient tout autour et grouillaient dans les morts, donnant à la scène macabre un ironique aspect vivant.

L'atlante déglutit difficilement, cherchant à faire redescendre la bile qu'il sentait lui brûler la gorge. Dans sa propre langue, il adressa une prière aux dieux afin que l'âme de ces malheureux pût parvenir à trouver le repos.

Lorsque son regard assombri par l'horreur et l'effroi se posa le chevalier d'or, il se ternit davantage. Ce dernier penché au dessus d'une masse méconnaissable de chairs sanguinolentes rouges-violacées, examinait un bijou en argent qu'il arracha d'une main aux doigts tordus et aux ongles arrachés. Il glissa le bracelet enfilé de perles d'argents finement ciselées de courbes et déliés, orné d'un pendentif en forme d'insecte — Mü aurait bien été incapable de dire lequel cependant, dans une des poches de son pantalon, avant de jeter le membre comme si c'était une vulgaire ordure. Il serra les dents face à ce manque évident de savoir vivre. N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour les défunts pour se résoudre à en voler un ?

« On dirait que nous avons encore de la compagnie. Vivante bien évidemment. Les morts sont encore bien agités ; les responsables de ce spectacle ne doivent pas être bien loin. Que diriez-vous de leur rendre une petite visite surprise ? »

Il finit d'un léger rire malsain puis, sans vraiment se préoccuper de son compagnon, masqua son cosmos avant de s'engager dans une étroite ruelle encombrée de débris et d'ordures. Peu enclin à rester là, le jeune homme se décida à le suivre, malgré son appréhension quant à la suite des évènements.

La prudence leur dictait une progression lente, les sens exacerbés par la méfiance, prêts à riposter et attaquer dès l'apparition d'une présence hostile. Il percevait bien la présence de plusieurs cosmos un peu plus loin, mais Lucciola ne semblait pas décidé à le conduire dans cette direction.

Celui-ci bifurqua vers la droite. Le tibétain masqua une quinte de toux : les insupportables réminiscences du massacre qui flottaient dans l'air en fantôme, lui donnaient mal au coeur. Il réprima une envie de vomir lorsqu'il sentit son pied s'enfoncer dans une matière molle, tout en écrasant au passage des morceaux d'un quelque chose plus dur. Un sinistre craquement déchira le silence, résonnant fortement entre les hauts murs du passage. Il déglutit, poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, peu désireux de savoir sur quoi ou _qui_ il venait de marcher. Le châtain lui jeta un regard réprobateur auquel il répondit d'une grimace contrite.

Ce n'était pas parce que l'autre semblait être capable d'évoluer avec une aisance suspecte dans ce charnier qu'il en était de même pour lui. Et aussi, étrange que cela pût paraître pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu une vie telle que la sienne, c'était la première fois que se retrouvait confronté à _ça_.

Bien sûr, il avait eu son lot de morts et d'horreurs, comme chaque chevalier. Cependant, jamais de cette manière. Ce qu'il avait là sous les yeux battait de très loin les champs de bataille. Il n'y avait là qu'un débauchage de morbidité grossière. Les responsables ne pouvaient pas être humains pour s'être livrés ainsi à un tel étalage de violence. Il serra les poings, indigné et horrifié. Il faudrait qu'ils payassent, fussent livrés à la justice. Tous ces innocents, tout ce gâchis. Au dessus de leur tête, des corbeaux croassèrent, ne faisant qu'ajouter une touche encore plus macabre au tableau, dont il se serait bien passé.

Et Lucciola dans tout ça ; comment diable pouvait-il progresser dans cet endroit sans même une seule émotion ? Pire, comme s'il était chez lui, il pénétrait à l'intérieur de chaque habitat pour les fouiller. Contrairement à lui, Mü ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Parce qu'il avait la sensation que cela reviendrait à violer la mémoire de ces défunts, à déranger leur repos éternel. Et ce sourire qui semblait illuminer la partie inférieure de son visage. Comment pouvait-il dans une telle situation ?

Ce furent les sourires d'un autre cancer qui lui revinrent en mémoire. Celui qu'il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter tant d'années durant. Un _monstre_. L'un comme l'autre. Celui-là était juste emballé dans un paquet cadeau et paraissait sympathique au premier abord.

Un coup d'oeil jeté vers lui confirma son opinion. Le jeune homme donnait nonchalamment un coup de pied dans une tête pour l'écarter de son chemin, tout en évitant soigneusement le jet sanguin qui s'ensuivit : elle avait littéralement été arrachée du corps pour venir s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche, répandant dessus une bouillie rouge et rose de cervelle mêlée à du sang. _Écoeurant_. Chargeant ses paroles d'indignation, il ne se priva pas pour lui en faire la remarque et lui reprocher son manque de respect.

« Ils sont morts, ils n'en ont plus besoin. »

Se contenta alors de répondre le châtain en haussant les épaules avec une désinvolture toute calculée. D'ailleurs comme pour illustrer son point de vue de manière encore plus spectaculaire, le voilà qui piétinait allègrement le corps démembré de ce qui avait dû être un enfant, ses yeux injectés de sang, au regard vide mais toutefois accusateur, dardé sur l'asiatique comme s'ils lui en voulaient de laisser faire ça.

Encore une fois, celui-ci déploya moult efforts pour ne pas régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Il enjamba le mort avec précaution, rejoignit Lucciola à l'entrée d'une maison à l'architecture des plus communes dans les villages des alentours du Sanctuaire ; une simple bâtisse taillée dans la pierre, ici, d'un seul étage et sans jardin, pourvu de deux fenêtres entourant la porte de bois.

Le salon, de taille moyenne avait dû être chaleureux et accueillant. Là, tout était sens dessus-dessous, les meubles éventrés et renversés, des tableaux pendaient lamentablement aux murs, à moitié déchirés. Dans une eau croupie parsemée de débris de porcelaine, un bouquet de fleur pourrissait, ajoutant à peine à la puanteur ambiante.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le décor ; un son étrange attirait leur attention. Une respiration rapide, sifflante, ponctuée de craquements et de bruits de mâchouilles et de succions. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger silencieusement vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une porte presque arrachée de ses gonds.

Il y avait là une singulière créature. Sa peau était aussi lisse que celle des reptiles, gris poussière, striée de larges marques rouges. Des peintures de guerre peut-être ? Sous le crâne d'oiseau qui lui servait de casque, une chevelure noirâtre emmêlée qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Sa tête était disproportionnée, largement plus grosse que le reste de son corps maigrelet, dotée d'oreilles en pointe. Il portait un pagne en peau. Mü s'étonna de son visage relativement humain avec ses grands yeux d'un rouge sombre, son nez écrasé.

Du sang et des boyaux s'échappaient de sa large gueule dotée de dents en pointe, dont les deux énormes canines étaient bien trop grandes pour qu'il pût la fermer sans se transpercer la lèvre supérieure, occupée à broyer un large morceau d'intestin gorgé de liquides. On pouvait aussi entendre les grognements et halètements s'échapper de sa bouche alors que ses mains griffues découpaient sans peine le corps au dessus duquel la chose était accroupie. Il ne les avait pas encore remarqué, tout attentif qu'il était à son repas.

Il fallut moins d'un instant au cancer pour empoigner l'humanoïde par le cou et le porter bien au dessus du sol. Ce dernier émit un gargouillement étranglé, battant l'air de ses larges membres pour se libérer.

« Me comprenez-vous ? »

Finit par demander Lucciola après l'avoir observé avec amusement se débattre. Il desserra sa prise, juste assez pour que la chose pût parler si elle en était capable. Elle émit un son proche du ricanement, puis gonfla ses joues en inspirant. Le contenu de son gosier fut déversé sur le jeune homme. Un rire haut perché s'éleva. Sans le quitter des yeux, son geôlier déchira la tunique sale pour essuyer de son visage, le mélange de bave, d'os broyé, de sucs digestifs et de chairs à moitié dissoutes.

« Très bien. Je le reconnais : vous avez un certain sens de l'humour. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Sur ce, bon voyage. »

Murmura-t-il avec un sourire glacial. Un doigt vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis un orteil. Si Mü s'était attendu à ça, il aurait sûrement empêché ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Seulement, le choc et l'horreur le paralysèrent. Il assista impuissant au démembrement chirurgical auquel se livrait le châtain. Dans un concert de cris de douleur stridents qui auraient rempli d'effroi n'importe qui, le digne successeur du cancer semblait prendre un pervers plaisir à amputer la pauvre créature de morceaux de son corps, avec une cruauté toute clinique.

L'atlante sentait avec une clarté aiguë, un concentré d'horreur liquide parcourir ses veines, raidissant ses muscles. Il se demanda lequel des deux était le plus monstrueux : la sauvage nécrophagie de cette bête prisonnière, ou ce bourreau et son sourire satisfait alors qu'il lui infligeait une ignoble torture. Son corps fut parcouru d'un soubresaut et n'y tenant plus, il sortit en courant pour vomir.

Après quoi, il s'accorda un instant, les yeux fermés pour reprendre contenance, passant en revue les différents exercices de relaxation qu'il connaissait. Cela réussit au moins à calmer — si ce n'était son esprit — son corps. Lorsqu'il revient, il était relativement calme et son corps avait cessé de trembler. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le chevalier. Celui-ci avait laissé glissé au sol la créature, toujours vivante, dont il ne restait que le tronc et la tête pendant que l'autre essuyait ses mains, son masque et la partie visible de son visage avec un drap récupéré sur le lit. Il le répandit ensuite sur la bête et piétina sa cage thoracique, lui apportant enfin la mort.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça. Cette... chose... créature était en ton pouvoir et impuissante. Il était inutile d'être aussi cruel.  
>— Il fallait bien s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse <em>vraiment<em> pas parler. Allons Maître Mü, vous, tout autant que moi, êtes parfaitement conscient que la douleur possède le délicieux pouvoir de délier les langues. Je n'ai fait que me charger de cette dure tâche qui est de l'appliquer de la meilleure façon possible pour obtenir des résultats optimaux. Vous me voyez désolé de vous avoir heurté, j'oubliais à quel point les gens — surtout ceux de votre peuple — peuvent être sensibles, il fit un geste vague de la main,

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, il reste un autre vivant ici dont je vous laisse le sort : je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec ce genre de choses. De plus, je ne doute point que vous vous en tirerez mieux que moi. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de lui épargner les souffrances de la vie, bien sûr. Auquel cas, je serais ravi de m'en charger. »

Conclut-il en sortant de la pièce d'un pas leste, trop vite pour que son interlocuteur pût protester, chantonnant joyeusement une chanson en italien. Il mordit sa lèvre, s'empêchant de lui courir après pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Seulement, Lucciola avait parlé de quelqu'un de vivant, et cela passait avant tout.

Son regard embrassa la pièce. En sous centre, un large lit des plus sommaires avec des oreillers éventrés. Pas un endroit pour se cacher. Il en était de même pour la grande armoire fracassée dans un coin de la chambre. Il y eut un infime mouvement quelque part sur sa gauche.

Mü se fustigea de ne pas avoir remarquer avant. Contre le mur, une forme humaine dotée d'une chevelure salie, rendue poisseuse de sang et des bouts de cerveaux qui s'échappaient du trou béant dans son crâne. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui intéressait l'atlante. Plutôt ce sur qui elle s'affaissait.

Il s'approcha avec précaution, abasourdi mais d'une certaine manière, enchanté. Il y avait là, caché dans l'ombre de la défunte ; un visage barbouillé de crasse et de sang séchés, d'une morve qui s'écoulait de son nez et de larmes glissant en silence sur des joues encore rondes. Des yeux noisettes que l'effroi emplissait étaient fixé sur lui, guettant avec appréhension le moindre de ses mouvements.

Bien loin du regard noir des orbites vides qu'il avait croisé depuis son arrivé, la vie dans ce regard paniqué le rassura. Le jeune homme afficha un petit sourire, tandis qu'il se rapprochait encore, extrêmement lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Doucement, il dégagea l'enfant de l'étreinte putride de ce qui avait dû être sa mère. Ses maigres membres battirent l'air avec une sauvage frénésie, sans que cela n'inquiétât le tibétain, occupé à vérifier s'il était blessé.

Dieux merci, il constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon les divers fluides et la saleté dont il était couvert, le petit était indemne. Et plutôt bien portant d'un point de vue physique vu la vivacité avec laquelle il venait de mordre sa main. C'était une bonne chose.

Dehors, Lucciola l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur avec nonchalance, lissant les manches de la chemise blanche constellée de sang. Il épousseta ses vêtements, se redressa en voyant Mü arriver avec son fardeau dans les bras. Le petiot se tendit, s'immobilisa avant de mettre ses mains devant son visage comme pour se cacher. Cela suffit pour que l'italien se désintéressa de lui.

« Il nous reste encore à vérifier ce qu'il en est des responsables de cet affriolant tableau, ainsi que des autres chevaliers. Où peuvent-ils donc se cacher ? »

Il huma l'air, murmura encore quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de faire un vague mouvement de main en direction de l'est.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que nous devrions aller par là.  
>— Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Ils pourraient très bien se trouver n'importe où ?<br>— Petit secret de Cancer, » répliqua le saint, son sourire s'élargissant. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais une soudain explosion de cosmos l'interrompit.

« Vous voyez, j'avais raison. »

Le jeune homme s'empêcha d'hausser les épaules. Le châtain l'agaçait sérieusement. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mépriser les autres cependant, le chevalier du Cancer n'avait aucune grâce à ses yeux. Ce qui venait de se passer dans le village n'avait fait que renforcer la mauvaise impression initiale.

L'atlante le classa donc dans la même catégorie que son aberrant prédécesseur. Il se demanda si le non-respect pour la vie et la cruauté étaient des traits typiques de la quatrième maison. Pourquoi l'armure était attirée par de tels hommes. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la blâmer, tout comme il ne pouvait blâmer les popes de les accepter. Si les hommes de cette trempe étaient dangereux, ils étaient aussi particulièrement efficaces et utiles pour accomplir les missions peu honorables où il fallait se salir les mains. À condition d'accepter de détourner les yeux s'il y avait quelques _petits_ écarts et dommages collatéraux. Comme Saga avec Masque de Mort.

Ils durent s'enfoncer plus loin dans la montagne pour retrouver le détenteur du cosmos. En fait, il le repérèrent aux rugissements et craquètements sonores provenant d'une clairière. Au vu de son armure, c'était un chevalier d'argent. Il faisait face à un monstre gargantuesque de hauteur comme de largeur, la gueule béante garnie d'immenses crocs qui devaient bien faire la taille de son bras. Ses deux paires de minuscules yeux entièrement noirs semblaient jubiler tandis qu'il poussait des grognements bestiaux, remuant son immense massue pour porter des coups avec une rapidité surprenante au vue de sa corpulence. Sa peau couleur vomi, granuleuse semblait trop résistante pour être transpercer par les coups du saint.

Il l'égratignait à peine à vrai dire. Peut-être parce que Mü avait l'impression que son attention était concentrée ailleurs tant il ne semblait pas à son aise. Figé dans une position de garde, il se contentait d'esquiver et de répondre mollement, sans utiliser une once de son cosmos. Il ne devait sa vie qu'au fait que l'ogre semblait se plaire à ce petit jeu.

Non loin de là, acculés contre des rochers, il vit deux hommes encerclés par plusieurs de ces étranges bêtes, de la même race que celle dans la maison. Elles sautillaient sur place en riant, piaffant d'impatience, sans pour autant s'approcher. En effet, une masse de cosmos formait quatre cadrans d'horloge entourant les captifs, une barrière entre leurs agresseurs et eux.

Mü comprit de suite que c'était le chevalier d'argent qui la maintenait, lorsque ce dernier fût cueilli par un violant coup de masse. Il valsa dans l'air comme une poupée de son, des morceaux de sa protection arrachés par l'impact. Le bouclier vola en éclats. Ravies, les créatures chargèrent en poussant un cri de guerre.

Elles eurent la joie de s'écraser contre le Crystal Wall de l'atlante qui s'était déjà interposé entre eux. Non loin de là, Lucciola jaugeait son adversaire du regard, son armure couvrant son corps à peine tendu. Il se désintéressa de lui en sentant son protégé s'agiter dans ses bras, essayant de se dégager de son emprise, sûrement pour fuir. Il soupira, leva un bras pour lancer une version minime de la Stardust Revolution. Cela suffit à se débarrasser des attaquants, mais aussi à terrifier encore plus l'enfant. Il le mordit plusieurs fois, frappant ce qu'il pouvait.

« Il serait bien aisé de songer à dresser votre nouveau _protégé_, Maître Mü. »

Malgré la voix musicale et le ton affable du Cancer, l'atlante fronça les sourcils avec la nette impression que celui-ci voulait dire par « nouveau protégé », animal de compagnie. Il s'approcha tranquillement, les morceaux de son armure quittant son corps pour retrouver leur demeure au Sanctuaire.

« Quant à l'ogre, il pourra dès à présent festoyer aux Enfers. Maître Vanitas. »

Le châtain s'inclina profondément pour saluer le chevalier d'argent, qui revenait vers avec la dignité d'un prince, les yeux à peine voilés par la douleur intense que Mü savait qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement. Comme s'il n'avait pas un large hématome gonflé là où il avait été frappé. Sans compter les bouts d'armure incrustés dans la blessure, et ses autres bleus. Il fit un très léger mouvement de tête vers lui.

« Merci. », fit-il simplement avant de se tourner vers ceux qu'il avait protégés.

Le premier, un arabe plus vieux que lui, devait approcher la trentaine mais ses traits creusés lui donnaient un air grave, plus âgé. Malgré sa très légère grimace, ses yeux gris métalliques reflétait un calme tranquille. Il s'inclina tant bien que mal, gêné par le bras qui pendait mollement contre son corps, sa peau mate contrastant avec le sang vif qui s'écoulait de la longue blessure parcourant son membre, à peine couvert par les restes de son armure de bronze. Ses vêtements déchirés par endroits montraient d'autres ecchymoses, mais rien de grave.

Il soutenait un autre homme beaucoup plus singulier que les jambes salement amochées ne pouvaient supporter. Son visage anguleux n'aurait guère était dénué de charme s'il n'y avait eu cette large cicatrice naissant sur sa mâchoire côté droit pour remonter en diagonale vers sa pommette gauche, déchirant au passage ses lèvres. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer cela avant de plisser les yeux comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une illusion.

Le casque à moitié détruit d'un noir plus profond que l'obscurité brillait d'un éclat violet sombre caractéristique que Mü ne pourrait jamais oublier. Un surplis. Un spectre. Il détourna les yeux, évitant son regard ; il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de l'attaquer s'il l'observait trop longtemps.

La Guerre Sainte était une blessure trop vive et trop profonde pour qu'elle se fût déjà cicatrisée. Toutes ces pertes. Et pire encore. Les trahisons. Il serra les dents, se concentrant sur les remontrances que le chevalier d'argent faisait à son confrère pour ne pas penser à _ce_ sujet.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Maître Mü, puis-je vous demander de nous ramener au Sanctuaire ? »

Conclut finalement le chevalier d'argent. Celui-ci accepta bien évidemment, malgré le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à faire pénétrer un de ses ennemis dans le Sanctuaire. Il éprouva cependant un soulagement sans borne à enfin revoir le familier temple du bélier duquel, flanqué de ses apprentis, Léthé se hâtait de sortir pour se lancer à leur rencontre.

* * *

><p><em>Le monde s'était teinté de camaïeux bleus tourbillonnant dans tous les sens. La lumière se réverbérait sur la surface à la fois liquide et gazeuse qu'était le ciel azuré, formant ici et là, de multiples reflets. L'air saturé d'eau était lourd, si pesant qu'il semblait presque solide. Aphrodite reconnut sans peine le plafond éthéré de l'Atlantide, celui-la même qu'il avait eu l'occasion de contempler moins d'un jour auparavant. Il ne situait cependant pas la spacieuse esplanade sur laquelle il se trouvait, surplombant une mer de bâtiments aux couleurs instables, étranges et mouvantes.<em>

_Quelques pas en arrière et il constata avec contentement qu'il était de nouveau lui-même._ Humain._ Son corps avait enfin retrouver son apparence habituelle, au moins pour la durée de ce rêve. Bizarrement réaliste puisqu'il sentait clairement le souffle du vent — des courants marins en l'occurrence, d'autant plus qu'en vue de la nature de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne décelait rien de ces phénomènes irréalistes caractérisant en général les songes. Un dragon serpentait fendit l'eau, le frôla avant de se tordre, ondulant gracieusement dans l'air. Il reconnut sans peine la majestueuse créature. Ses sourcils se froncèrent._

_« Les _kitsune_ sont des renards. »_

_Les mots s'inscrire brièvement entre eux, comme prisonniers de cet atmosphère chargé d'hydrogène. Enfin, ils éclatèrent en une nuée de bulles percées par interminables moustaches couleur ivoire, frémissantes. Il riait, découvrant d'impressionnants crocs avec lesquels Aphrodite ne souhaitait pas faire connaissance._

_« Pourtant, commença le dragon une fois calmé, tu es humain en ce moment. _Nous_ sommes polymorphes, tu devrais déjà le savoir Renardeau. Mais si tu veux, disons que je possède une forme un peu spéciale pour un _kitsune_ un peu spécial, et que tu es un renardeau un peu spécial aussi. Pour quelqu'un qui a été humain, tu es passionnant. Parmi les plus intéressants mortels qu'il m'ait été de voir. Tu me _fascines_ Renardeau. Je suis heureux que ce soit à moi que tu sois lié. Enfin, il fallait s'y attendre, que les poissons rejoignent toujours l'océan. »_

_Acheva-t-il en éclatant de rire devant l'air sombre d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier entendait les alarmes résonner dans son esprit, lui conseillant inutilement la méfiance. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Ceux qui s'intéressait un peu trop à lui étaient en général le signe d'ennuis à venir. Surtout lorsque les gens concernés étaient des êtres surnaturels. Hadès en avait été un parfait exemple._

_« Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, je m'égare, Instinctivement, il recula lorsqu'une griffe aiguisée effleura son front. L'autre reprit avec un sourire inquiétant : Je voulais juste de prévenir Renardeau, tu portes ma marque, ne l'oublie pas. »_

_Aphrodite voulut tourner les talons pour s'enfuir, mais déjà une patte empoignait son épaule, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Une simple pression et le jeune homme se retrouva à genoux, avec l'impossibilité de se débattre, comme paralysé. Un hurlement silencieux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la douleur au niveau de sa nuque, et le sang éclabousser le sol._

* * *

><p>Visiblement, celui qui avait créé cet étrange endroit s'était bien amusé et, ne devait franchement pas avoir toute sa tête. Des explosions de lumières tapissaient le ciel polychrome. Partout, des gerbes crachaient des jets arc-en-ciel. Des feux d'artifices cosmiques créaient là d'innombrables nuées d'étoiles filantes qui se coursaient sans discontinues, semant des traînées cotonneuses sur leur passage avant de se consumer pour donner naissance à d'autres astres. Le tout était une aberrante débâcle de couleurs à vous faire fondre les nerfs optiques, un grouillement incessant d'essaims d'étoiles. L'espace était en somme une vaste et ambitieuse symphonie visuelle, dépourvue cependant, de tout ordre et harmonie. Comme de sons. La chance fût louée !<p>

Si Kanon n'appréciait déjà pas ces épanchements fiévreux et ces mouvements sans queue ni tête, il trouvait du réconfort dans le silence qui les enveloppaient. Parce qu'il n'avait nuls doutes en la certitude que ce désordre aurait produit — si son il y avait eu — une cacophonie insupportable et infernale à en crever. Or, il allait sans dire que des Enfers, il en avait assez goûté, et qu'il se passerait bien de rendre l'âme encore une fois. Merci bien.

Bien évidemment, il devait reconnaître que cette vue n'était pas dénuée d'un certain charme, mais, avoir sous les yeux le même paysage totalement cinglé depuis trop de temps lui portait vraiment sur les nerfs. Cela avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui et venir à bout de la plus pure sanité. Après un passage dans cet endroit, il comprendrait tout à fait que la schizophrénie de son frère resurgît. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait des airs de fou, plongé comme il l'était dans ses réflexions, tournant en rond comme un animal en cage.

L'ironie de la situation lui tira un rictus. Il avait été enfermé dans l'ombre de son frangin durant toute son enfance, puis au Cap Sounion par ladite personne avant d'être prisonnier des dieux puis de cet étrange endroit où on les avait amené.

La singulière dimension ne se composait que de l'espace, son air respirable, ainsi que d'une large plate-forme caoutchouteuse, difforme et boursoufflée, sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Rien de plus. Le jeune homme s'était donc confortablement installé sur l'une des protubérances, son arrière train s'enfonçant délicieusement dans la douce matière, comme si c'était du rembourrage.

De là, il observait le spectacle d'un Saga soucieux, en se demandant s'il avait été comme ça lors de ses débats intérieurs avec son autre personnalité. Il y avait tout de même un point positif à tout cela : au moins n'était pas seul et surtout, il n'avait pas à partager son jumeau avec un autre esprit. C'était rassurant.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Plus que ses paroles, ce fut le ton inquiet de son aîné qui le sortit de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il avait dit, il ne fit rien pour cacher son soupir, sachant d'avance pour l'avoir déjà expérimentée — plusieurs fois en plus — que la discussion ne mènerait nul-part. L'autre poursuivit tout le même :

« Pourtant, nos cosmos sont intacts. On aurait déjà dû pouvoir regagner notre dimension. Et malgré ça, on arrive pas à faire de portail. Je ne comprends pas.  
>— Et tu crois vraiment que je peux en dire plus ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On est coincé, voilà tout. Et si vraiment tu lui interroger quelqu'un, c'est lui qu'il faut aller voir. »<p>

Il indiqua d'un geste une forme allongée dans un cratère non loin de là. Un jeune homme en tout point humain, même s'il était un peu étrange avec son visage un peu trop rond et plat, ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux bridés violets tachetés de gris. Son opulente et épaisse chevelure blanche faisait certes tâche avec son teint indéniablement asiatique mais, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Pas alors que lui-même avait des cheveux bleus. Il était le seul habitant de cette planète au delà du bizarre.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi Kanon, tu sais très bien qu'il ne nous comprend pas. »

Ils avaient en effet essayé d'engager la conversation maintes fois, sans aucun succès. L'étranger se contentait toujours de sourire avec une indulgence et un air vaguement condescendant qui ne cessait d'agacer le gémeaux cadet. Comme s'il avait pitié d'eux.

« Je suis tout de même curieux de savoir dans quoi nous nous sommes encore embarqués. »

Finit-il par lâcher, non sans irritation. Saga ne put s'empêcher de le corriger.

« Dans quoi nous _avons été_ embarqué. Je ne crois pas avoir provoqué cela de ma propre volonté.  
>— Pour une fois. »<p>

Ajouta son double avec un sourire narquois, tout à fait conscient que son grand frère détestait qu'on lui rappelât ses erreurs passées alors que sa conscience le torturait. Surtout quand c'était lui, tout aussi coupable. Cependant, lui ne regrettait aucunement ses actions. Et puis, taquiner l'autre était tellement _facile_.

« Et c'est _toi_ qui dis ça. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là. »

Kanon haussa les épaules face au regard noir. Il arracha un morceau de sol pour le porter à sa bouche et en mâcher un bout. C'était l'indigène qui leur avait montré que le sol était comestible et se régénérait. Pas mauvais d'ailleurs, avec son goût et sa texture de barbe à papa. Si on en abusait pas.

Ils n'étaient pas sûr de le supporter encore bien longtemps. Tout comme le fait de devoir se soulager à même ledit sol et, quant bien même, tout était immédiatement absorbé dieu seul savait où, il aurait donné cher pour des toilettes. Des vraies.

Non en fait, il aurait vendu sa peau — et celle de Saga au passage pour des soucis d'égalité — pour sortir de cet endroit. Il soupira. Cette prison de coton perdue dans le trou-du-cul de nul-part était d'un incommensurable ennui. Il était certes bien content d'être vivant, d'avoir son autre lui auprès de lui, mais cela paraissait absurde dans un monde pareil.

« Comment on a atterri ici d'abord ?  
>— Et après tu parles de mes questions insolubles ?<br>— Il faut bien passer le temps. Alors ?  
>— Peut-être qu'on peut entrer, mais pas en sortir ? Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je suis tout de même curieux de savoir pourquoi. Nous libérer, nous ressusciter pour nous laisser là. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, ni les gains par rapport à tous les inconvénients que ça apporte.<br>— Peut-être une erreur ?  
>— Je doute que des êtres capables de briser un sort tissé par les <em>dieux<em> puissent faire une _erreur_ aussi grotesque.  
>— Pourtant... », Kanon s'interrompit en percevant le mouvement à la lisière de son champ de vision.<p>

Ce n'était que l'étranger qui se redressait, le regard fixé sur le ciel. Il acheva sa phrase, sans prendre la peine de masquer sa contrariété :

« Nous sommes là », il cligna plusieurs fois et après un petit moment, demanda :

« Saga ? Tu vois ce que je vois ? »

L'autre garda le silence mais le cadet savait que ses yeux lui imposaient le même spectacle. Au dessus de leur tête, la voûte céleste se troublait. Le chaos s'était démultiplié, accélérant le mouvement dans une zone circulaire où, les astres multicolores formaient des tourbillons miniatures, avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Bientôt, ils avaient formé une sphère noire. Une vibration se répondit dans tout l'endroit, suivie par des secousses intempestives. Dans la boule apparurent d'étranges formes et lignes géométriques instables. Pour le moment.

Un regard fut échangé entre les jumeaux.

« Je ne rêve pas, ce sont bien les trames de l'univers qu'on voit là ?  
>— Tais-toi Kanon.<br>— Genre un Galaxian Explosion gigantesque qui plane au dessus de nos têtes.  
>— Tais-toi Kanon.<br>— Alors qu'on arrive pas à lancer un Another Dimension. Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire l'ignorant Saga, ça ne va pas faire partir _ça_.  
>— Je t'ai dis de te taire Kanon. Pas la peine de me rappeler qu'on est impuissant.<br>— Saches frérot que j'ai été heureux de passer du temps avec toi.  
>— Moi de même. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »<p>

L'univers se distordit dans la sphère où les galaxies qu'elle contenait explosèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les jumeaux fermèrent les yeux, aveuglés par le trop plein de lumière que produisit la désintégration de la dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>[France] Paris — Rue de Rivoli<strong>

Ce fut son hurlement qui tira Aphrodite de son sommeil. Il s'éveilla totalement paniqué, ses yeux cherchant le dragon du regard tandis que son coeur battait à toute allure. Il ferma les yeux, prenant le temps de se calmer, de faire le point sur son rêve. Automatiquement, il leva la main pour tâter sa peau, là où ses griffes s'étaient enfoncées. Ses doigts perçurent de fins reliefs douloureux au toucher. Il faudrait qu'il vérifiât ce que c'était. La fameuse marque très sûrement. Une grimace déforma ses traits à l'idée qu'il fût tatoué, comme du vulgaire bétail.

Ceci-dit il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il avait retrouvé une apparence humaine, malgré le fait que son épaule fut légèrement douloureuse, comportant la trace des griffes de la créature, là où il l'avait tenu. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il écartait les draps dont on l'avait couvert. Il prit son temps pour étirer ses membres, appréciant le fait de pouvoir se mouvoir exactement comme il l'entendait, sans s'emmêler les pinceaux. Un long moment plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bains, une serviette entourant sa taille. Il ne prit pas la peine d'examiner les vêtements laissés à son intention sur une chaise : ils étaient trop grands certes, mais au moins avaient-ils le mérite d'être confortables. Or, le seul critère qui comptait pour lui était le confort de ses vêtements. Tant qu'il pouvait bouger dedans, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Le jeune homme rejoignit le balcon et enjamba la balustrade pour se laisser souplement retomber sur le sol pavé de la cour. Son sourire fut nostalgique lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent, presque amoureusement, les épines d'une des branches d'un rosier aux fleurs couleur neige. La nostalgie l'emplit lorsqu'il songea aux siennes de roses. Il espérait d'ailleurs que son successeur en avait pris soin et qu'il avait perduré. Parce qu'il adorait cet espace vert remplis de ses protégées, amies et enfantes à la fois.

Réagissant instinctivement à ses émotions, son cosmos l'enveloppa puis s'entendit jusqu'aux arbustes alentours, s'y imprégnant profondément tandis qu'il écoutait les végétaux s'adresser à lui avec joie, lui murmurer qu'ils étaient heureux qu'un simple humanoïde puisse les entendre et les comprendre.

Un petit cri le sortit de sa rêverie. Un enfant venait de se piquer la main aux épines de la plante. Aphrodite cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. Non il ne rêvait pas : au lieu de s'écouler sur le sol, les quelques gouttes carminées furent recueillies par de larges feuilles avant d'être absorbées.

Par réflexe, alors que le marmot retendait la main vers le rosier, il l'interpella plus durement qu'il ne l'eût souhaité. Bon sang ! Shion avait raison. Il fallait qu'il apprît à se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas laisser d'autres choses de ce genre se répéter et il était conscient que le petiot avait eu énormément de chance que les roses fussent blanches et non rouges ou noires. Elles auraient été empoisonnées en ce cas. Il secoua la tête.

« Elles ne vont pas me faire de mal tu sais. J'ai une rose à la maison et elle est gentille comme tout alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi celles-ci ne le seraient pas. »

Un regard déterminé le scruta avec toute l'opiniâtreté puérile de l'innocence tandis que, pour illustrer ses paroles, l'enfant se lançait à nouveau à l'assaut du dangereux végétal.

« Arrête ça ! »

Ne put que se contenter de lancer l'ancien poisson, le bras suspendu en l'air dans un mouvement prématurément avorté. Il retomba mollement contre lui avant que l'adulte ne reprit plus doucement.

« Elles ne sont pas méchantes, mais elles sont dangereuses. »

Des boucles d'or semblèrent danser dans l'air lorsque le petit secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr. Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien qui ne soit dangereux. Comment pourrait-ce ne pas être le cas alors que de par le monde, de simples enfants sont envoyés mourir au combat ? Alors que la pourriture ronge le cœur de ce monde peu à peu et que notre terre se meurt ? Depuis chez moi, j'ai vu les hommes s'entre-déchirer pour ruiner la planète mère. J'ai senti ses hurlements de douleur. J'ai entendu ses appels au secours et goûté les larmes de mon père, pleurant pour elle. Pour la première fois, j'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs, puis je suis parti, parce que je veux pouvoir expérimenter le monde avant qu'il ne disparaisse.  
>— Tu parles plutôt bien pour un gamin.<br>— C'est parce que je suis un prince. Pas un gamin. »

Répondit-il avec bonne humeur. Un sourire éclaira le visage juvénile face à lui tandis qu'il s'avançait, étendant une main vers l'adulte.

« Je me nomme Caracole, mais chez moi on m'appelle le Petit Prince. Et toi ?  
>— Aphrodite, finit-il par répondre en contemplant la main tendue, sans aucune intention de la prendre.<br>— Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la serrer ? Elle ne va pas te manger. »

Il fit une moue puérile, secoua la tête avant d'abaisser son membre, vaincu par l'inertie déterminée de l'adulte. Il prit un air vexé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, annonçant avec une ferme résolution qu'il s'en souviendrait. L'autre haussa les épaules ; il avait offensé un marmot. Et alors ? Il déplaisait fréquemment à un certain nombre de gens sans que cela ne l'eût empêché de vivre. Un de plus, un de moins, quelle différence ? Le blondinet fronça les sourcils.

« C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles ! Je t'aime bien ! il porta son poignet devant son visage, examinant la montre qui s'y trouvait, « Mais je dois partir maintenant. Aphrodite, à la prochaine ! »

Lança-t-il sans plus de cérémonie, tournant les talons et partant en courant. L'autre le suivit du regard, quelque peu déstabilisé par l'étrange gamin qui d'ailleurs, frôlait un Shion chargé de paquets en tournant à l'angle de la rue.

« Bonjour Aphrodite, bien dormi ? »

Demanda l'atlante avec un sourire lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint. Le suédois se contenta d'hocher la tête, à la fois en guise de salut et de réponse. Il délesta ensuite son compagnon d'une partie de son fardeau.

« J'ai fait de meilleurs nuits, mais j'en ai aussi fait de pires. », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant que l'autre ne pût poser plus de question.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on le questionnât à ce sujet.

« Vous avez fait des courses ? », s'informa-t-il finalement en espérant distraire Shion.

Celui-ci s'empressa d'ailleurs de lui répondre tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'ascenseur.

« Quelques vêtements : on ne peut pas vivre en passer notre temps à en emprunter aux autres. Et aussi de ces fameux téléphones portables qui permettent de contacter quelqu'un n'importe quand, n'importe où. Cela ne pourra qu'être utile. Neige m'a expliqué que grâce à ça, il était en toujours en contact avec ses frères. C'est comme ça qu'il a appris aussi vite pour Aioros. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je l'appelle. »

Aphrodite hocha la tête. Il écouta en silence le vieil homme lui parler du peu qu'il avait vu de Paris pendant qu'il était avec le verseau, du jardin des Tuileries pas très loin, dans lequel il s'était promené aussi. Ils déposa les courses dans leur chambre, en profita pour récupérer les téléphones puis en donna un à son cadet.

« Il y a déjà plusieurs numéros enregistrés : le mien, celui de Neige aussi. Celui du Pope et du chevalier chargé de veillé sur Aioros, Aster si j'ai bien compris. Je t'ai pris cela aussi. »

Le suédois récupéra le petit paquet que lui tendait Shion. Il contenait une paire de gants en cuir de très bonne qualité.

« Nous ne sommes plus au Sanctuaire. Tu ne pourras pas évité tous les contacts, même en prenant toutes les précautions possibles. Il ajouta en souriant : Et puis, ça t'évitera de te mettre à dos les enfants qui voudraient devenir tes amis. »

* * *

><p><strong>[Arctique]<strong>

Un coup d'oeil dehors assura Milo que son compagnon, quand ce dernier serait de retour, et lui étaient encore coincés dans cet endroit pour un moment. Il soupira et se décida à retourner au coeur même de la grotte. Pas que la température soit si différente au final, mais au moins, il n'y avait pas ce vent glacial qui fouettait le visage. S'asseyant contre une paroi rocheuse, les genoux repliés contre son corps pour conserver de la chaleur, il repensa aux évènements survenus depuis sa résurrection.

Il y avait d'abord eu son réveil dans l'auberge d'un minuscule village de pêcheurs où le _kitsune _s'était décidé à « l'éveiller », d'après ses propres termes. Bien évidemment, ses premières pensées avaient été pour Athéna, ses confrères ainsi que Camus. Surtout pour son meilleur ami en fait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il l'écarta volontairement de ses réflexions : il se passerait bien des très récents souvenirs désagréables associés au magicien de la glace. Le traître. Cela avait été pour leur déesse, Milo le comprenait sans problème, mais tout de même. _Traître_. Comme les autres. Saga, Masque de Mort, Shura, Aphrodite.

Il serra les poings. Ne pas avoir à se confronter à eux s'il retournait auprès de la déesse avait été un facteur de son choix d'accompagner Ryouga au fin fond du Grand Nord, à la recherche de quelque chose dont il n'avait guère retenu le nom alambiqué. Cela lui permettait de délayer le moment de les revoir : se laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer.

Parce que plus que la « trahison » elle-même, il n'avait pas digéré le fait de s'être fait avoir par le jeu du français, alors que c'était son meilleur ami. Il avait _douté_ de lui et de son engagement envers la déesse. C'était dégradant pour sa fierté. Il s'en voulait énormément.

Cela n'avait pas été la seule raison non plus. Quand bien même il avait de grands doutes quand à la réussite de la quête du_kitsune_, il était indéniable qu'il avait une dette envers lui. Or, il était un homme d'honneur et il n'aimait pas non plus devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas pu refuser. Le voilà donc qui se retrouvait à parcourir la banquise depuis plusieurs jours en compagnie d'un gargantuesque renard parlant et, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait plusieurs avantages à cela.

D'abord le _tenko_ acceptait de lui servir de monture. Grâce à cela, ils progressaient relativement vite. Il chassait et pêchait pour eux deux aussi. De plus, son élément étant le feu, sa seule présence suffisait à réchauffer l'atmosphère et rendre le voyage agréable. Il n'était pas non plus déplaisant de le fréquenter. Certes aux premiers abords, il semblait froid à cause de sa réserve et timidité naturelles cependant, question glaçon, il s'y connaissait. S'il avait réussi à faire fondre un Camus, ce n'était a priori pas un _kitsune_ qui lui résisterait. Surtout pas de l'élément feu.

Il frictionna ses genoux de ses mains. Ça, c'était l'énorme désavantage. Dans ces moments où Ryouga partait chercher de quoi les sustenter, toute la chaleur partait avec lui. Et si la température était plus élevée dans la caverne, elle restait bien loin en dessous de zéro. En tout cas, ce n'était clairement pas les vêtements de fourrure dont il était couvert qui l'empêchaient d'avoir froid.

Il se leva, frottant ses membres avec ses moufles pour les réchauffer, jura à voix basse. Si seulement il était capable de produire du feu aussi facilement que l'autre ! En théorie il savait en être capable. Seulement, dans la pratique, aucunes de ses tentatives n'avaient abouti à autre chose que des remarques taquines du spécialiste, incapable de l'aider.

Il n'allait pas non plus abandonner maintenant. Déjà parce qu'il était sûr de bientôt se transformer en sculpture humaine de glace, ou sinon, mourir d'ennui. Aussi parce qu'il était obstiné et refusait de se laisser vaincre juste comme ça.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Autour de lui, prêt à obéir au moindre de ses désirs, son cosmos se déploya. Inutile cependant : si le _kitsune_ avait bien un cosmos, comme tout être sur terre, Milo avait bien remarqué qu'il ne s'en était jamais servi. De toute manière, il était encore dormant et doutait même que l'autre sût ce qu'était le cosmos.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas de ce côté qu'il fallait chercher. Il se revit enfant, quand il cherchait et apprenait à dompter le sien, sous la tutelle et l'oeil vigilant de son maître. Il se demanda d'ailleurs ce que celui-ci était devenu, s'il avait repris l'armure après sa mort, ou s'il passait ses soirées avec son verseau de meilleur ami.

_Concentre-toi_. La voix de son maître résonna dans son esprit. Cela aurait bien été son genre de lui dire ça. Tout en lui donnant une taloche à l'arrière du crâne. _Cherche l'étincelle de pouvoir en toi et saisis-t-en._ Aurait-il ajouté pour l'aider. Sauf que là, la seule « étincelle de pouvoir » qu'il ressentait en lui, c'était son cosmos. Or lui, il servait le manipuler. Merci bien.

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses boucles violines. Peut-être s'y prenait-il mal ? D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il devait vraiment s'y prendre _très_ mal. Il se doutait certes très bien que cela ne venait pas juste comme ça, mais après tant d'essais avortés, il n'y avait toujours rien. C'était frustrant. Milo avait bien essayé de demander conseil au renard mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il faisait ça naturellement, qu'il ne faisait qu'appeler le feu pour qu'il vînt à lui. Tout comme son maître lui avait autrefois asséné inlassablement qu'il suffisait de faire un avec l'univers en soi pour éveiller et utiliser son cosmos. Ce qui, mine de rien, prenait entre plusieurs mois et des années. Et encore, certains n'y arrivaient jamais.

« Brûle bordel ! »

Finit-il par s'esclaffer, excédé. Sans résultats bien évidemment. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Il croisa les bras. Il devait forcément y avoir un _truc_, une solution miracle. _La _méthode, celle qui marchait à tous les coups. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait bien des notes d'un de ses prédécesseurs sur une variante de la Scarlet Needle qui brûlait en plus son adversaire, ou plus exactement faisait bouillir le sang de son adversaire en y injectant la chaleur de son propre coeur.

Il écarta l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue ; non seulement n'avait-il pas les même problèmes de santé (et quand bien même il les aurait, il tenait un minimum à sa vie, or cette technique lui semblait particulièrement dangereuse pour le lanceur) mais en plus, elle requérait l'utilisation de son cosmos. Non mauvaise idée.

Il n'était pas non plus comme Camus qui générait son froid grâce à l'humidité de l'air. Lorsqu'il le reverrait, il lui demanderait comment il faisait tiens. Ah, non, en fait. Il s'abstiendrait. Le plus tard ils se rencontreraient, le mieux ce serait pour Milo. Grimaçant, il raya le verseau de son esprit.

Une bourrasque d'air brûlant détourna son attention. À l'entrée de la grotte, Ryouga sous sa forme humaine rapportait des harengs. L'aura de chaleur autour de lui déformait l'air et le jeune homme vit en l'examinant, que sa peau n'était humide en aucun endroit. Il plissa les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait faire pareil.

Une fois son fardeau déposé en un petit tas au centre de la caverne, son compagnon reprit sa forme animale. Une de ses queues remua, chassant le froid glacial de l'endroit puis, il souffla sur sur poisson. Une délicieuse odeur de chair cuite se répandit dans l'air, faisant saliver l'ancien scorpion.

Il mordit à plein dents dans l'un d'entre eux, extrayant de sa tête son obsession pour le feu, au moins pour le repas, mais le_kitsune _semblait le narguer ; de par sa simple présence, l'atmosphère se faisait beaucoup plus lourde, suffocante presque. Pour être plus à l'aise, il retira ses vêtements pour ne garder que son large pantalon et le tee-shirt qu'il gardait sous toutes les épaisseurs.

« Tu as encore retenté de faire des flammes ?  
>— Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait autre chose à faire de toute manière, rétorqua Milo la mine renfrognée<br>— Tu sais certainement qu'il est plus simple de commencer par ce qui est en toi plutôt qu'en dehors. Et par petit aussi.  
>— Ne me sous-estime pas Ryouga. Je le sais très bien, j'ai déjà vécu tout ça avec le cosmos, il passa une main dans sa chevelure, l'air penaud, Mais je reconnais que ce que j'essaie ne marche pas. Qu'as-tu en tête ?<br>— C'est peut-être un peu terre-à-terre mais je suis sûr que ça pourrait marcher, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre plus haut, Je crois avoir trouvé un début de solution à ton problème », le renard étira ses babines en un semblant de sourire, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu te souviens du micro-onde à l'auberge ?  
>— La boîte à réchauffer les repas ? il fronça les sourcils : il voyait bien le rapport à la chaleur, mais était sceptique quant au fait que ça l'aidât à produire des flammes, Ouais, et alors ?<br>— As-tu une idée de comment ça marche ?  
>— Tu penses vraiment que je me suis posé la question ? Tu me surestimes. »<p>

Non parce que tant que son repas était chaud au final, il s'en fichait un peu. D'habitude il laissait ce genre d'interrogations à Camus. Il passa en revue ses connaissances en physique et chimie mais encore une fois, c'était son ami qui excellait dans ce domaine.

Lui en savait juste assez pour ne pas passer pour un ignorant total. Et la science-fiction qu'il se plaisait à lire ne faisait pas mention de ce genre de gadgets. Il se doutait bien que le micro-onde n'avait rien à voir avec un générateur de lasers capable de réchauffer la nourriture. L'idée le fit sourire tandis que l'autre entamait des explications :

« Je ne m'y connais pas tellement donc je ne peux pas te donner des détails exacts. Mais, en gros, lorsqu'on place quelque chose dans le caisson de la machine puis qu'on l'active, elle émet des ondes qui font vibrer les molécules d'eau contenues dans ce quelque chose. Ce qui produit de la chaleur et réchauffe les aliments, ou peut aussi les faire cuire. Ou fondre certaines matières aussi », ajouta-t-il avec l'air de celui qui en faisait fréquemment l'expérience, Avec ce que tu m'as expliqué du cosmos, tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose dans le genre non ?  
>— Découvrir le micro-onde en moi, c'est ça ? demanda Milo avec humour.<br>— Tout à fait. », conclut Ryouga en riant.

Ce dernier s'allongea sur le sol, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon. Celui-ci soupesait ses paroles, réfléchissant à un moyen de mettre tout cela en oeuvre. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, orientant toute son attention vers son propre organisme.

Comme le cosmos qu'il disait, hein ? Il se concentra sur l'idée de chaleur, imagina les molécules d'eau de son corps s'agiter de plus en plus pour en produire. Il grogna avec l'impression d'être vraiment ridicule. Surtout que cela ne semblait pas fonctionner le moins du monde.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça marcherait, se défendit le renard lorsque le regard accusateur de Milo se posa sur lui, Et puis, je parie que tu as vu trop grand. Essaye sur du petit gabarit. Genre, ton index. »

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Il répéta le même cheminement, axant cette fois toute sa volonté sur son doigt. Cela ne vint pas de suite, loin de là mais il sentait clairement la vibration qu'émettait l'appendice, de plus en plus soutenue. Il se rendit à l'entrée de la caverne, posa son doigt sur le sol enneigé. Ce fut avec ravissement qu'il observa la neige fumer. Il répéta l'exercice plusieurs fois pour être sûr de pouvoir le reproduire, avant d'être chassé par le froid glacial.

« Voilà un excellent début. Tu vois que tu y arrives quand tu veux, l'accueillit le renard lorsqu'il revint.  
>— Ça ne fait pas de flammes ? De feu ?<br>— Je t'ai dit avoir trouvé un _début de solution_, à toi de découvrir le reste, il leva les yeux au ciel, Je ne vais pas non plus tout faire pour toi. Et puis apprends déjà à faire ça de manière naturelle et automatique. Sur tout ton corps et ensuite en dehors. Ça évitera que je ne te retrouve mort de froid un jour. Maintenant, fait ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi dormir. »

Acheva Ryouga avant de fermer les yeux. Son compagnon n'insista pas, excité comme il l'était par sa découverte. La méthode était la bonne, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Il se mit en tête de s'exercer encore et encore, pour apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir et améliorer sa pratique : l'autre avait raison, ce n'était pas avec un seul doigt qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose d'utile. Il était bien conscient que ça ne viendrait pas tout de suite, mais c'était déjà un bon point de départ.

* * *

><p><strong>[Grèce] Sanctuaire — Domaine Sacré<strong>

Lorsque Mü se téléporta devant le palais du pope, les gardes en pleine discussion s'arrêtèrent sur le champ, comme pris en faute. Ils le saluèrent avec respect.

« Son Excellence se trouve dans le boudoir. »

L'informa l'un des deux, non sans nervosité, se dodelinant très légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Voyant que le jeune homme s'était immobilisé, il ajouta avec gêne :

« Première porte à gauche, avant la salle du trône. »

Le tibétain hocha la tête et le remercia, poursuivant son chemin la tête pleine de soucis. Il se questionnait grandement sur l'identité de ces étranges et dangereuses créatures qui avaient dévasté le village, ce qu'elles faisaient là, quand elles étaient apparues, pourquoi. Et il y avait aussi ce monstre de puissance, capable de réduire en bouillie non seulement une armure de bronze, mais aussi une d'argent.

Et Léthé n'avait même pas eu l'air étonné lorsqu'ils étaient passés au premier temple pour y déposer les protections endommagés. Il retint un soupir. La présence du spectre au Sanctuaire tendait aussi à l'inquiéter. Il ne voyait pas ce que pouvait bien faire un de ces gens sur terre, sinon du mal. Et même si celui-ci était loin d'être hostile, Mü se méfiait.

« _Entrez donc Maître. _»

Résonna la voix de son disciple dans son esprit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à indiquer sa présence. La salle était plutôt petit mais agréable. Les murs peints dans un brun caramel lui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et calfeutrée, renforcée par les tableaux pittoresques accrochés dessus et la lumière tamisée diffusée par les lampes suspendues au plafond, enveloppées d'abat en tissu beige.

Au centre de la pièce, autour d'une table basse se trouvaient plusieurs canapés et larges fauteuils en cuir acajou. Kiki était assis dans l'un d'entre eux, le visage lisse et imperturbable.

« Vanitas, tu préviendras la Grue que je veux des tours de garde élargis et hebdomadaires. Des groupes de trois chevaliers : deux bronzes et un argent ainsi qu'une petite escouade de gardes avec. Concentrez votre attention sur les villages dans les montagnes et leur protection. Si vous pouvez capturez des prisonniers, faîtes donc, sinon, tuez : la sécurité des habitants et la votre passe avant tout. »

« Jenin, tu as interdiction de quitter le Sanctuaire est-ce bien compris ? Tes capacités sont trop précieuses pour qu'on puisse se permettre de les perdre. Je compte sur toi pour repérer les prochaines attaques et en informer Vanitas et Kirsche. Vous pouvez disposer tous les deux.  
>— Bien Excellence. »<p>

Répondirent les deux saints en s'inclinant avant de partir. Là, le visage du roux sembla se relâcher, se teintant d'une expression quelque peu soucieuse. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure en soupirant, se leva pour se servir du thé. Après en avoir proposé une tasse à son compatriote, il finit par se rassoir, sirotant son breuvage.

« Comment va l'enfant ?  
>— Choqué, secoué mais indemne. Il ne parle pas, mais je suppose que c'est dû à ce qu'il a vu. Léthé et ses apprentis s'en occupent à l'heure qu'il est. Je pense cependant pas qu'il soit sage de l'interroger avant un petit moment, Mü reprit finalement après un petit silence :<p>

« Lucciola m'a laissé sous-entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois. Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
>— Des attaques de ces créatures surviennent sur les villages alentours. C'est la quatrième en un mois, la plus dévastatrice. D'habitude, on arrive à prévenir ces assauts grâce à Jenin, mais là, ces bêtes sont apparues directement dans le village, sans prévenir. Comme si elles avaient été téléportées. Et puis il y a le spectre aussi il... »<p>

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Un cosmos qui n'avait rien d'humain s'approchait de la pièce, infiniment puissant et sombre. Glacial aussi. Dans la pièce pénétra un Shun aux cheveux d'ébène, un air régalien se reflétant dans son expression d'une calme arrogance, de celui qui se savait au dessus des autres. Un Andromède qui n'était pas totalement lui-même, les yeux à demi-clos, les lèvres remuant silencieusement, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Il inclina à peine la tête pour saluer Kiki.

« Pope, son regard perçant se posa ensuite sur Mü, Les renégats ont donc bien été ressuscités... », commença-t-il de manière abrupte alors que le roux se leva pour prendre un verre et une bouteille de vin rouge dans le cabinet au fond de la pièce.

« Je suis particulièrement curieux de connaître les moyens que vous avez employés pour contourner les barrières installés par les dieux.  
>— Il y a des choses contre lesquelles même les dieux sont vulnérables, répliqua l'autre d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.<br>— Et votre dernière leçon ne semble pas vous avoir suffit. L'Olympe aura bientôt vent de vos manigances Pope, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.  
>— L'Olympe aura bientôt d'autres problèmes sur les bras Hadès, et a encore besoin de la Terre. Mes <em>petites manigances<em> les serviront. Après tout, je ne fais que suivre les ordres ma déesse qui, sert la Terre.  
>— Bien regrettable chose d'ailleurs. Mais c'est une de ces étranges et incompréhensibles lubies qui caractérisent ma très chère nièce. Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez assuré, il prit une longue gorgée de vin, Je ne me mêlerai pas de vos petites affaires. Sur un tout autre sujet maintenant, qui nous intéresse plus dans l'immédiat. Je me suis entretenu avec mon spectre. Il partira du Sanctuaire dès que possible. Je vous remercie en mon nom et le sien de l'hospitalité que vous lui offrez d'ici là.<br>— Ce n'est que politesse, nous sommes _alliés_ après tout.  
>— Ce n'est pas faux. Vous comprendrez bien qu'après toutes ces années, je tends parfois à l'oublier. »<p>

Le sourire qu'il esquissa à ce moment là fut carnassier. Malgré le contrôle impeccable qu'il exerçait sur son visage, Mü vit le regard de son apprenti s'assombrir très légèrement. Hadès dût aussi le remarquer car il rit doucement avant de reprendre sans aucune sincérité :

« Vous troubler ne faisait guère parti de mes intentions. Veuillez m'en excuser Pope. Sur ce, j'ai accompli ce que je devais faire et je crains de venir à bout de la patience et la bonté de mon très cher hôte. Il est plus que temps de lui rendre son corps. Des questions avant que je ne retrouve le sommeil ?  
>— Une seule. Votre spectre a mentionné un Petit Prince. Qui est-ce ? »<p>

Le dieu haussa un sourcil surpris. Un sourire mystérieux, empli d'arrogance et de condescendance éclaira son visage. Cette vision fut particulièrement étrange à l'ancien bélier, parce que bien que sa voix fut différente, le visage restait celui de Shun.

« Chacun ses petits secrets Pope. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Je suppose. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y rien de plus inoffensif que le Prince. Il ne menacera pas la paix si chère au coeur de ma nièce. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Avec ses mots, l'aura divine s'effaça totalement, remplacée par le cosmos chaleureux d'Andromède, dont les cheveux reprenaient leur teinte normale. Celui-ci passa une main sur son visage, non sans agacement.

« Tout cela semble énormément l'amuser, finit-il par dire avec consternation, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'as fait appeler tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?  
>— J'aurai besoin de toi pour veiller sur le Sanctuaire en mon absence.<br>— Tu retournes au Japon, c'est bien ça ?  
>— Il y a eu un léger changement de programme. Nous partons pour le Pérou, à Machu Picchu. La mission de Subaru a été un succès mais il y a quelques complications qui requièrent ma présence d'après ce que j'ai compris, il se tourna ensuite vers Mü, C'est là-bas que se trouve Aldebaran. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[USA] New York — Broadway<strong>

Le destin était définitivement en train de se moquer de lui. Saga se demanda d'ailleurs s'il était fier de sa bonne blague, d'un goût des plus mauvais. Eût-il été Kanon que, sauveur ou pas, son poing eût cueilli le jeune homme face à lui dans la figure, tout en l'accompagnant d'injures particulièrement colorées. Dieux fussent loués, il n'était pas son frère et le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son corps ainsi que ses émotions était parfait. Il se contenta de s'écarter de lui en lui jetant un regard noir. L'autre le dévisageait avec curiosité. Au bout d'un long moment, il prit enfin la parole :

« Saga ou Kanon ?  
>— Saga. Et toi, tu t'es magnifiquement foutu de nous. »<p>

Son interlocuteur n'eût même pas la décence de paraître surpris. Au contraire, il haussa un sourcil avec amusement, complètement insensible à l'accusation.

« _Moi_, le grec remarqua son emphase sur le mot, je t'ai sauvé. Par contre, j'ai une petite idée de qui vous a roulé dans la farine. »

Un lourd soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il se retenait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains pour ensuite hurler contre l'injustice de la vie. Si tentante que l'idée était, il l'écarta. Il tenait à sa dignité. Cela ne l'empêcha guère de penser que sa maison était maudite par les dieux.

« Laisse-moi deviner, fit-il avec une lassitude infinie, Ton frère ?  
>— Petit frère. Ce sont toujours eux qui causent des problèmes dirait-on. Je suis Nijise et comme tu dois t'en douter, l'actuel chevalier des gémeaux. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Le <em>kitsune<em> qui vous a ressuscité ton frère et toi est quelque peu facétieux, et mon frère... est ce qu'il est. Je n'ai pas pu le localiser avant ce Galaxian Explosion.  
>— Et Kanon ?<br>— Tu l'aurais senti s'il était mort non ? Et puis, aussi particulier que soit mon frère, je doute qu'il l'ait laissé mourir comme ça. Je... »

L'ouverture soudaine de la porte coupa sa phrase. Saga fronça les sourcils en voyant pénétrer dans l'étroite salle qu'il occupait, un visage familier qu'il se serait bien passé de revoir aussi tôt. La fougueuse et impulsive personne qu'était Masque de Mort, un téléphone portable serré dans une main et un sac de toile jeté sur l'épaule, pestait en italien. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, au nez de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné jusque là.

« Toi ! T'es le gémeaux c'est ça ? il n'attendit même pour continuer, Tu feras savoir à ton fichu pote cancer qu'il commence à royalement me courir sur le haricot et, qu'il va se bouffer ses masques par le cul la prochaine fois que je le verrais s'il continue comme ça. Salut Saga. »

Ajouta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en allant se poser contre le mur. Toujours aussi charmant apparemment. Au moins, ça ne changeait pas.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on branle pour commencer ? On a pas tout notre temps. Et puis il est où le lionceau ? Quand est-ce qu'il ramène sa carcasse ? Il va pas nous faire poireauter toute la journée comme des cons quand même, alors que je viens de me taper 8 putain d'heures de vol ?  
>— Laisse-lui le temps d'arriver. Tu sais très bien qu'il accompagnait Rigas à l'aéroport. »<p>

Le latino grogna mais leur fit néanmoins la grâce de se taire. Saga passa une main dans sa chevelure. Il ne comprenait rien. Absolument rien. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de vouloir tout comprendre non plus. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était qu'on l'avait fourré dans un tas d'ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Sitôt son passager déposé et l'argent récupéré, le chauffeur répartit aussi sec, très certainement pour errer dans les rues de la mégalopole à la recherche d'autres clients. Aiolia le regarda partir en se disant que décidément, il n'aimait pas cette ville trop hyperactive, trop empressée, trop bruyante. Juste trop. D'autant plus qu'il se retrouvait seul maintenant que son hôte s'était envolé d'urgence, appelé par une mystérieuse mission. Ils s'étaient séparés à l'aéroport, l'autre en lui laissant un peu d'argent ainsi qu'une feuille d'instructions. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot : il n'y avait là qu'une adresse griffonnée à la hâte par celui qui s'était occupé de lui plusieurs jours durant.

Il fit une moue contrariée, inquiet de savoir d'une part quelle était cette mystérieuse urgence, et d'autre part, qui pouvait bien être le contact vers qui celui qui était son successeur l'avait dirigé. Ne pas s'inquiéter, ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il en avait de bien bonnes : ce n'était pas lui qui était coincé dans cette poubelle urbaine qu'était New York City, sans le luxe d'avoir un quelconque repère ou connaissance. Rien auquel se raccrocher. Il sortit la feuille chiffonnée d'une des poches de son jeans, l'observant avec attention, comme si de nouvelles informations allaient s'y afficher. Non, toujours juste ce nom et des coordonnées.

Il secoua la tête : cela ne servait à rien de rester planter là au milieu de la rue. Les choses n'allaient pas avancer d'elles-même alors, autant se prendre de suite en main et, aller de l'avant. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se lamenter. Ce fut donc avec une détermination renouvelée qu'il poussa la porte de l'immense Strand Bookstore.

Le bon sens le fit se diriger vers le premier membre du personnel qu'il trouva pour lui demander dans un anglais très approximatif s'il y avait bien un certain Lachance travaillant là. La demoiselle lui répondit d'une sourire charmeur qu'elle allait s'empresser de le chercher.

Elle ne revint pas mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un homme roux d'un âge mûr surgissait d'entre deux rangées d'étagères, cheveux soigneusement tirés en une queue de cheval et dont le visage constellé de tâches de son était doté d'une expression aimable. Il ajusta ses lunettes rondes, tendit sa main à Aiolia en souriant :

« On m'a dit que vous me cherchiez. Félicien Lachance. Enchanté.  
>— Aiolia, il sourit en lui serrant la main.<br>— Ah ! Vous devez être ce jeune homme dont on m'a parlé. Venez, allons dans un endroit calme. On vous y attend déjà. »

Ah, c'était nouveau ça. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Lachance le guida dans la librairie, l'amenait vers une partie privée, strictement réservée au personnel. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs avant que finalement, il le fit pénétrer dans une petite salle de réunion. Le châtain s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise ! Là, appuyé contre le mur, le sympathique personnage allant sous le doux nom de Masque de Mort les attendait avec une expression peu amène. Non loin, il vit Saga les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à côté d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Oh toi, je t'emmerde ! Dégage ! s'esclaffa-t-il devant le regard réprobateur du roux qui fit comme on le lui avait dit malgré tout, Et toi ! il se tourna vers l'ancien lion, T'aurais pas pu te grouiller un peu non ? T'en a pris du temps pour arriver.  
>— Bonjour Saga. Bonjour à toi aussi Masque de Mort. je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta fougue. »<p>

Répliqua Aiolia sur un ton sec, sans même chercher à masquer son animosité. Bon sang !L'avenir s'annonçait très douloureux, surtout vu l'humeur désastreux dans lequel il était. Saga soupira, tout cela allait être _très_ fastidieux.

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça, si tu veux. Salut. Alors t'attends quoi, ramène ton cul là, qu'on puisse enfin commencer.  
>— Sois sympa Masque de Mort... Non en fait oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime pas, tu m'aimes pas okay. Mais je suis un être humain et même si ça me dégoûte au plus haut point, toi aussi. Alors fais un effort et sois juste civil faute d'être agréable, je ne suis pas ton chien donc tu me parles autrement si tu veux rester entier. »<p>

Parce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'il allait se laisser faire comme ça par une saleté de crustacé nuisible qui se prenait pour le roi du monde ? L'autre allait très sûrement répliquer mais Saga intervint à ce moment pour instaurer le calme.

« Tous les deux, s'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous. Masque de Mort, tu as l'air le seul au courant de ce qu'il se passe, éclaire-nous. »

Étrangement, celui-ci obéit, marmonnant même quelque chose qui ressemblait vague à des excuses avant de prendre la parole :

« Je vais y aller cache. Ça va sûrement te paraître aussi contre nature qu'à moi en vue de ce qui s'est passé au Sanctuaire, mais je te propose une collaboration entre nous.  
>— Pardon ?<br>— Laissez-moi parler avant de m'interrompre. J'explique ce que je sais de la situation : pendant qu'on était tous enfermés dans le trou-du-cul de l'univers, Athéna s'est ligué avec une déesse nipponne d'Inari. Elles ont fait un croche pattes aux dieux en nous libérant et en nous ressuscitant. Jusque là c'est bon ? » il eut un rire méprisant avant de poursuivre :

« Le hic c'est que les libérations et résurrections gratuites, moi j'y crois pas et je doute que toi aussi Saga. On les connaît à force les dieux et, pleins de bons sentiments ou pas, ça revient au même, au final on se fait tous manipuler. Et encore une fois, c'est à nous de faire le sale boulot.  
>— Et les chevaliers de bronze ? » demanda alors Aiolia.<p>

Ce fut Nijise qui répondit cette fois.

« Beaucoup d'eau a fait tourner la roue du moulin. Ils ont tous d'autres chats à fouetter que les histoires des dieux. Ils méritent plus que tout le monde d'être tenus à l'écart de ces histoires. Et après tant de paix, je suis même pas sûr qu'ils puissent se battre au quart de leur niveau de l'époque. Non, il ne faut pas compter sur eux.  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Masque de Mort ? Aiolia croisa les bras.<br>— La même chose que tout le monde ici. Savoir ce qu'il se passe, régler la situation, et bouter, une bonne fois pour toute, les dieux hors de notre existence maintenant que nous sommes plus ou moins libres. Après ça, vivre serait une excellente idée. Enfin là tout de suite, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est trouver des informations. Profiter qu'il n'y ait personne sur notre dos pour se préparer. Parce qu'au regret de me répéter, toute cette histoire pue au moins autant que les basses fosses de l'enfer. »

« Moi ce que je propose dans notre collaboration, c'est tout d'abord des échanges d'informations, honnêtes et francs bien sûr. Et puis mettre la main sur les autres, le vieux et la doublure compris. Parce que chacun dans notre coin, on va jamais y arriver. Je ne vous demande pas d'être mes amis, non merci hein, mais qu'on soit collègue et qu'on bosse ensemble.  
>— Cela me paraît correct. J'ai une question. »<p>

Finit par dire Saga au bout d'une moment. L'italien leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
>— Pourquoi nous ? »<p>

Masque de Mort passa une main dans sa chevelure en bataille, en dévisageant ceux qui étaient ses compagnons d'arme tour à tour, réfléchissant longuement à sa réponse. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Toi Aiolia, tu es clean. Tu as jamais trempé dans la trahison ou quoi que ce soit. Les autres — à part peut-être Aphrodite — nous feront beaucoup plus confiance si tu es avec nous. Pour être franc, tu es un peu notre gage de bonne volonté ; si tu es avec nous, ça nous donne une meilleure image. Et toi Saga, non seulement tu es un bon leader – il y a bien des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai suivi — mais en plus, avec ton frère, vous êtes parmi les meilleurs petits fichus manipulateurs que je connaisse, et fait pas cette gueule de chien battu quand je dis ça. C'est la vérité, cela va nous servir. C'est un atout important, on joue contre des _dieux_ mécontents je vous rappelle », il fit une légère pause le temps de leur laisser assimiler ses paroles avant de reprendre :

« Et puis, vous étiez aussi les seuls à être accessibles : tous les autres sont soit dans un lieu inconnu, soit dans des lieux où l'influence divine est trop forte. Et vaut mieux avoir les mains libres pour agir.  
>— Très bien, je te suis. »<p>

Leur regard se posèrent sur l'ancien lion perdu dans ses pensées. Les arguments de Masque de Mort se tenaient. Se tenaient même très bien. Il hésitait cependant ; Masque de Mort était ce qu'il était, un homme sans compassion, absolument ignoble. Quand à Saga, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait utilisé l'Illusion Diabolique sur lui, sans vergogne d'ailleurs. Tout comme, le fait qu'il était responsable de la mort de son frère. Mais à ce moment-là, il n'était plus complètement lui-même. Il soupira. L'autre était revenu combattre pour Athéna durant la Guerre Sainte, cela non plus Aiolia ne l'avait pas oublié.

« C'est bon pour moi aussi. »

Finit-il par dire au bout d'un long moment. Dans le cas présent, avait-il vraiment le choix de toute manière ? Il ne pourrait rien faire seul, ne connaissait pas ce monde. Il suivrait, et observait pour le moment. Ensuite, il verrait. Masque de Mort avait raison. Il fallait déjà retrouver les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>3 octobre 2010<br>****[Arctique]**

Soucieux de laisser son compagnon l'espace et l'intimité nécessaire pour se rhabiller maintenant qu'il avait repris forme humaine, Milo s'écarta. Il constata avec satisfaction un nuage de fumée se former autour de ses bottes tandis qu'il marchait, signe que la glace se réchauffait. Il contrôlait déjà mieux ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et ce avec une rapidité impressionnante grâce à la discipline avec laquelle on l'avait élevé. Il ne pouvait certes pas encore produire de chaleur avec tout son corps, mais arrivait sans mal à le faire des parties ciblées, comme à l'instant présent.

Dans les alentours, il n'y avait pas grand chose à observer. Toujours cette neige et cette glace blanche à perte de vue et ce vent glacial qui fouettait son visage. Ils se trouvaient sur les pentes d'un énorme fjord. Le mouvement de la terre au fil des ans allié à l'érosion glaciaire avait forgé dans le sol irréguliers de larges crevasses un peu partout. Au fond de la gorge, partant depuis le morceau de mer qui emplissait une partie de l'endroit, la ligne formée par une rivière gelée. Au dessus, les fins voiles lumineux d'une aurore boréale ondulaient dans le ciel étoilé.

C'était donc là que se trouvait ce que cherchait son guide. Milo se dit qu'au moins, s'ils ne réussissaient pas à retrouver la chose mystérieuse dont le nom lui échappait, la vue à elle seule valait le voyage. Il suivit Ryouga qui l'amenait un peu plus loin dans la vallée glaciaire, vêtu d'un simple jean troué par endroits et d'un tee-shirt blanc, un sac jeté sur son épaule. Autour de ses bottines, la neige fondait littéralement.

« Ça ne devrait pas être très très loin, fit-il au bout d'un moment, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Milo venait de s'arrêter pour se pencher au dessus du rebord d'un large trou dans le sol. Le fond, bien trop loin et trop profond était invisible, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. En fait, il admirait les parois qui, avec la profondeur, prenant peu à peu une teinte bleue de plus en plus vive, foudroyante et hypnotisante. Au point qu'il en oubliait la prudence pour s'approcher encore.

« C'est magnifique. »

Murmura-t-il finalement avec une sorte de gravité respectueuse en se reculant de quelques pas. La lumière qui se reflétait sur la glace bleue, lui donnait une brillance scintillante, la garnissant de milliers éclats polychromes. C'était juste époustouflant. Il se demanda si Camus avait déjà vu de telles merveilles durant ses années en Sibérie, qu'il faudrait lui en parler avant de se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de continuer à penser.

Il fit le tour de l'abîme, observant le trou noir au fond, rendant la véritable profondeur de la chose totalement insondable. Il ramassa une pierre gelée non loin de là avant de la jeter dedans. Il n'y eut même pas d'écho. Comme si la chose donnait sur un vide sans fin. Le jeune homme frissonna pris d'une sensation de vertige.

« Je suis curieux de savoir où se trouve le fond, mais je tiens trop à ma vie pour ça. »

Ryouga rit de sa remarque puis grimaça alors qu'il se penchait à son tour au dessus du gouffre.

« De toute manière, même s'il y avait un fond et que tu survivais, il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose de vivant dedans. Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit des choses bienveillantes si vraiment c'était le cas. Faut vraiment pas être humain ou vivant pour survivre dans un truc pareil.  
>— Tu as bien raison. Enfin bon, ce que tu... »<p>

Le reste de la phrase se perdit, avalée par l'hébétement. Le temps d'un battement de cils et il n'y eut plus rien sauf la glace d'un bleu de plus en plus pur. Scintillante d'un million de constellations déposées dessus sans le souci de respecter la carte stellaire. Peut-être pourrait-il les toucher en tendant la main, cependant, tous comme ses propres sens, le monde lui échappait, glissait entre les doigts. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, à cause du frottement de l'air contre son corps, se transformant en autant de minuscules cristaux de glace. Il sentait dans son dos les restes d'une lumière qui reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il se faisait dévorer par des ténèbres sans fond.

Le hurlement qu'il aurait voulu pousser ne parvint même pas à sortir du fond de son gosier ; il se coinça dans sa gorge, se métamorphosant en une boule douloureuse tandis que dans son ventre, une autre creusait sa niche avec délectation.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la pierre qu'il avait lancé dedans et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'écho. Peut-être allait-il dériver dans cet abîme sans fin jusqu'à mourir de soif, figé dans une chute d'une inertie sempiternelle. Camus lui aurait sans aucun doute reproché de ne pas s'être assez méfié. De ne pas avoir été sur ses gardes ? Comment aurait-il pu ? L'autre n'avait jamais été hostile et ne lui avait causé, jusque là, aucun tord. L'avait aidé même. Il avait eu confiance, c'était normal non ?

Il chuta. Les dieux seuls savaient combien de temps. Longtemps. Ou peut-être pas. C'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il n'était pas sûr non plus. Son corps semblait si loin, comme un souvenir de plus en plus vague. La mort l'avait à nouveau cueilli à l'aube de sa vie. C'était une autre possibilité. Tout comme celle qu'il n'était en fait jamais revenu à la vie. Il n'y avait rien sinon le vide, celui dont il était prisonnier depuis tant de temps.

Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir perçu des remous. Il ne sentait pas non plus la lointaine présence des autres. Les dieux jouaient-ils avec ses perceptions ?

Il y eut comme une explosion silencieuse, une intense vibration provenant du plus profond de lui-même. Soudainement, la pleine conscience frappa le chuteur de plein fouet. Et il tombait toujours. Mais il avait retrouvé le contrôle de ses facultés mentales.

À présent, il observait l'amas de ténèbres dans lequel il semblait flotter puisqu'il n'y avait aucun point de repère pour se situer en position de chute.

Un flash illumina l'atmosphère. Ce n'était qu'en fait une ligne lumineuse bleue qui se dessinait autour de lui, traçant des formes élégamment alambiquées, suivant une trajectoire dont il était le centre, une boule de nœuds d'où partaient tous les fils.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son _hoshi_-_no_-_tama_, apparut là de sa propre volonté entre ses doigts crispée. Celle-ci pulsait doucement, émettant une lueur rouge.

Milo sentit l'air onduler, comme si Saga ou Kanon étaient en train d'ouvrir un portail vers une autre dimension. Un sifflement déchira l'air.

Ses pieds se trouvaient sur une matière dure, couleur nacre. Le sol. Il regarda avec un curiosité les filins bleus le quitter pour rejoindre l'étrange morceau d'espace qui servait de plafond, couvert de cette toile de filaments. En son centre, pile au dessus de sa tête, une déchirure que les raies lumineuses s'appliquaient à combler.

C'était très sûrement par là qu'il était arrivé, chemin qu'il ne pourrait a priori pas emprunter pour repartir. Il grogna. Il venait de se faire rouler en beauté. La rage l'envahit à l'idée que l'autre avait fomenté tout cela depuis le début. Son poing heurta la pierre blanche de la colonne corinthienne non loin de là, sans parvenir à y laisser une marque. Il jura, se traita d'imbécile, sachant que cela ne changerait rien.

Finalement, il recula pour observer l'endroit. Il se trouvait dans une salle circulaire, au milieu d'une estrade entourée de quatre larges piliers. Dans l'air flottaient des cristaux étincelant d'une lueur bleuâtre, la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Il s'attarda sur les murs étrangement lisses, presque aussi transparents que les vitres des miroirs, lui renvoyant un reflet d'une teinte cyan. Le froid mordit ses doigts lorsqu'il en effleura un. De la glace.

Il se soigna sans mal et recentra son attention sur la pièce à la recherche d'une issue. Elle ne se trouvait pas très loin : une volée d'escalier qui débouchait sur un couloir étroit, lui aussi taillé dans la glace. Cela devait bien faire un long moment quand enfin, il eut autre chose à observer que la glace, le sol blanc et les cristaux lumineux.

Le jeune homme soupira de contentement lorsqu'il vit le ciel loin au dessus de sa tête après, les dieux seuls savaient, combien de kilomètres parcourus dans les souterrains. Enfin ciel, c'était un bien grand mot ; il consistait plutôt en une étendue nébuleuse vaguement violacée où s'épanouissaient ces filins qui l'avaient amenés ici.

Il se trouvait dans une immense grotte en cuvette. Lui-même avait débouché sur le rebord, à l'écart du centre. De là, il voyait le long des parois, des entrées qui devaient mener à des galeries semblables à celle qu'il venait de quitter. Il y avait là un immense lac. Depuis son milieu s'élevait ce qu'il pensait être plusieurs piliers de tailles différentes qui formaient un escalier en spirale autour une colonne dont la largeur s'accroissait avec la hauteur.

Il servait de base à une espèce de motte de terre, de pierre et de glace, couverte d'une curieuse végétation blanche et bleue, percée à de multiples endroits par des cascades d'eau s'écoulant dans l'eau plus bas, côtoyant aussi des jets de glace figés dans l'air. Posé sur ce morceau de sol en suspension, il apercevait un immense château qui semblait taillé dans du cristal, dont les hautes tours et flèches transperçaient le ciel violet et ses filaments bleus. Il resplendissait de mille feux, réfléchissant dans toute la caverne une lumière azurée.

Milo retint un sifflement d'admiration devant la féerique atmosphère de la vision offerte à son regard. Il se demanda quel peuple pouvait bien avoir construit cet endroit enterré sous des kilomètres de neige et de glace, s'il y vivait encore ou, avait disparu, comme tous ces peuples anciens, créateurs de merveilles dont faisaient référence les bouquins de science-fiction qu'il affectionnait. Quoi qu'il en fut, l'espoir et l'enchantement adoucirent l'amertume de la trahison du _kitsune_ s'il parvenait jusqu'aux bâtiments, peut-être trouverait-il des gens pour l'aider à remonter à la surface.

Se frayant un chemin entre les hautes herbes luminescentes, il parvint à la berge balayée de légers remous. L'eau était clair et limpide, laissant apercevoir au fond, une couche de sable blanc et bleu, semblable à des paillettes déposées là. Le liquide lui-même avait un arrière goût un peu trop sucré ainsi qu'une drôle de couleur violacée, mais il n'était pas mauvais. De plus, sa fraîcheur était désaltérante. Cela apaisa rapidement sa soif.

Il décida de longer la rive, voir s'il y avait un passage à sec vers le centre, conscient que cela mettrait de longues heures vu la taille de l'entendue d'eau. Mais bon, il avait du temps à tuer. Il finit par s'arrêter, sa curiosité attisée par un piquet de bois solidement planté dans le sol. Il remarqua une dizaine de cordes attachées autour, l'extrémité plongeant dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour se saisir de l'une d'entre elles, histoire de voir ce qu'elles tenaient, une poigne de fer le fit de retourner tandis qu'une voix grave et rauque s'exprimait dans un langage mélodieux et musical. Totalement incompréhensible cependant.

« C'est pas la peine, je ne comprends pas. »

Lâcha-t-il lorsque que son regard croisa celui de son geôlier. Des yeux bleu acier se confrontèrent aux siens. Ils s'étrécirent quelques secondes puis s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'autre lâcha une exclamation de surprise, un son qui vaguement ressemblait à « rur » avant d'éclater d'un rire guttural comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague.

« Quoi ? fit un Milo incrédule et quelque peu vexé, On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »

Demanda-t-il non sans agacement, tout en dégageant son épaule de l'emprise du colosse. Il était en effet une montagne, un de ces Aldebaran, tout en hauteur, largeur et muscles. Du genre à écraser une personne d'une pichenette. L'autre répéta le mot difficilement à cause de l'éclat de rire qui vampirisait sa respiration tandis que l'ancien scorpion se sentait particulièrement bête.

« _Hrümr_ ! répéta encore une fois le géant en le montrant du doigt. _Lle mahrtym' lievae_ !  
>— Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs tu sais. »<p>

Le ton fut acerbe et cela sembla alerter le grand homme. Il lui fit un sourire contrit, sûrement pour s'excuser, une de ses larges mains tripotant distraitement le chapeau déposé sur son crâne, une autre caressant la barbe blonde qui suivait la ligne de sa mâchoire, entourant son visage tout en angles, pourfendu d'une large bouche qui s'étira en sourire joyeux. Il retira sa coiffe, laissant apparaître un large front dégagé qu'il pointa du doigt.

« _Mahr_, il précisa ensuite : _Lle mahrt_', Puis il reprit sur le même modèle en montrant son interlocuteur : _Hrümr_. _Ym hrümrt'_. »

Milo sourit. Là c'était déjà plus compréhensible. Un atlante. S'il s'était attendu à ça ; il avait toujours cru que Mü et son apprenti en étaient les derniers représentants. Vraisemblablement, non. Même si celui-ci était loin de l'image qu'il s'en était forgé avec son physique de viking.

« _Ym hrümr_ ? », tenta-t-il.

Le géant parvint à peine à masquer ses ricanements, mais le corrigea gentiment. Il se montra et dit « _Lle_ ».

« Ah ! J'ai compris ! s'exclama alors Milo un sourire aux lèvres, _Lle hrümrt'. Ym mahrt'_. »

L'atlante sembla ravi, et l'applaudit. L'humain poursuivit, peu sûr de lui : _Lle_ Milo. _Ym_ ? »

« _Lleargeitt'_ Falkor, répondit-il posant une main sur sa poitrine, Falkor. _Ymargeitt_' Milo. _Eerie_ ! »

La main déposée sur son cœur, il s'inclina vers l'avant, reproduisant le salut que Milo avait si souvent observé entre les atlantes du Sanctuaire autrefois. Il l'imita et reçut en récompense, une bourrade amicale dans le dos. Le colosse ajouta une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas, mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Il contourna l'ancien chevalier, pour se placer près des cordes, tout en lui parlant. Finalement, il empoigna une corde et tira d'un coup sec dessus, ramenant sur la plage un gros cube transparent rempli d'eau.

« _Mrei_ », indiqua-t-il soudainement en recueillant de l'eau entre ses mains avant de la verser sur le cube. Celui-ci sembla l'absorber. Le nordique attrapa la main de Milo et la déposa sur la matière visqueuse qui se durcissait lentement. Sûrement parce qu'elle était à l'air libre.

« _Mreitrhil_. », ajouta-t-il.

Le blond regarda ensuite Milo en lui montrant les autres cordes. Celui-ci comprit qu'il fallait ramener au sec les étranges contenants. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à tous les remonter, puis Falkor les attacha en deux paquets de cinq _mreithrili_ dont un qu'il confia à son compagnon, sans sembler se lasser de bavarder joyeusement tout en le guidant vers une des galeries creusées dans la paroi de la grotte. Ils parcoururent une longue succession de couloirs tous semblables les uns aux autres, entrecoupés de volées d'escaliers avant de se retrouver dans une salle en tout point semblable à celle par laquelle était arrivé Milo. À tel point qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas la même.

Le géant le guide sur la plate-forme, prononça un mot. Les filaments bleus les entourèrent, formant une rune avant de briller. Il y eut un flash et un sifflement et ils se trouvaient dans une nouvelle pièce. Déjà, les rubans nébuleux se retiraient vers le plafond et le jeune homme était tiré par l'atlante dans un dédale de tunnels. Il nota que la glace avait été remplacée par une espèce de pierre blanche dans laquelle était taillé des bâtiments.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit que c'était une ville qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Une ancienne cité troglodyte, perdue au milieu de nul-part. Quelque chose cependant le gênait dans ce constat, le mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré le nombre incalculable de maisons et rues qu'ils parcouraient, ils n'avaient pas croisés une seule âme. Rien ni personne sinon le silence. Comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une gargantuesque nécropole. Des images fugaces des Enfers lui revinrent. Un frisson le parcourut. Falkor dût percevoir son trouble car il s'arrêta pour l'observer avec un regard soucieux.

« Milo ?  
>— Où sont les autres ? »<p>

L'interpellé fit un large geste pour englober les alentours. De ses doigts, il imita des bonhommes en train de marcher.

« _Mahr_ ? »

Il poursuivit son manège jusqu'à ce que l'incompréhension affichée par le nordique ne le décourageât, malgré ses évidents efforts pour le comprendre.

« _Noeinwë_. _May_'_untadlwe_. _Noeinwë_, Répéta-t-il une seconde fois avec une expression attristée.  
>— Je m'en doutais, ce n'est pas grave. »<p>

Finit par lâcher un Milo résigné en reprenant la marche. Passé cet épisode, l'ancien scorpion se tût, absorbé par ses pensées, se laissant docilement guider à travers la ville fantôme, totalement inattentif aux diverses indications que lui donnaient l'atlante. Il était soucieux ; s'il savait que Ryouga l'avait envoyé là et semblait avoir prévu son coup d'avance, il n'avait absolument aucune idée du pourquoi. Falkor était loin d'être hostile, au contraire, et il doutait que celui-ci lui voulût du mal. Quoi que... Il soupira. Il n'avait rien soupçonné non plus chez le _kitsune_. Et pourtant, le voilà qui était là.

Une main sur son épaule le tira de ses réflexions. Le colosse blond l'avait tiré dans une ruelle si étroite qu'il devait progresser de côté à cause de sa largeur. Ils passèrent un grillage à moitié arraché et s'engagèrent dans un chemin qui descendait vers un cul-de-sac. Là le nordique déplaça une caisse pour révéler une trappe dont le battant consistait en un côté dudit cube de bois. Il laissa passer Milo devant lui, referma le panneau.

Ils se trouvaient sur une haute plate-forme en grillage. Un peu partout autour d'eux s'entassait des caisses de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. Un entrepôt. Le géant activa un levier non loin de là et la plate-forme vibra avant d'amorcer une lente descente. L'ancien scorpion fronça les sourcils en sentant un cosmos effleurer le sien, troublé par la fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait.

« _Eizwha_ _eerie_. »

Les accueillit une voix. Un jeune d'à peu près son âge sauta de la caisse qui lui servait de chaise pour les rejoindre. Le détenteur du cosmos. Il le sonda rapidement puis s'en désintéressa, estimant qu'il devait être de la puissance d'un chevalier de bronze. D'argent tout au plus. Et encore, il en doutait fortement.

L'inconnu passa une main dans les longues mèches rousses s'échappant de sa haute queue. Avec ses traits tout en finesse, délicats, presque féminins, il semblait déjà plus se conformer au physique des atlantes qu'il connaissait. Un regard violine s'ancra dans le sien et l'autre lui sourit avant d'adresser quelques mots à son compagnon. Celui-ci hocha vivement la tête, riant de ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Finalement, leur interlocuteur les laissa reprendre leur route.

Milo se prit à espérer qu'ils arriveraient bientôt, le besoin de se poser se faisant de plus en plus pressant, même s'il redoutait d'une certaine manière, d'être laissé seul face à ses réflexions. Il se demanda si, là où ils étaient, ses frères d'armes avaient à faire avec le même genre de désagréments que lui et l'idée qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul dans son cas le réconforta au moins un peu.

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Le passage avec Masque de Mort aussi a été difficile et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal passé.

Vous n'imaginez même pas combien de fois j'ai réécris le passage en Arctique (c'est assez impressionnant, je dois avoir cinq ou six feuilles rien que sur ça, sans compter la version "finale" que j'avais écrite sur mon portable) ; notamment parce que je n'avais au début, aucune idée de présenter ça, et notamment la rencontre entre Milo et Falkor. J'espère que c'était compréhensible.

Et la langue atlante que j'utilise n'existe bien sûr pas, tout est inventé de toutes pièces. Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y pas de règles dans ce qu'ils disent non plus, non au contraire, j'y travaille, mais voilà. Pour les curieux, vous trouverez plus d'informations sur Lampion Rouge, où j'expliquerai en détails les tenants et les aboutissants de la langue. Ou sinon, demandez-moi directement, je serai ravie de vous répondre.

En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que le tout allait être si long. Deux fois plus long que le chapitre précédent tout de même, ce n'est pas rien.  
>Enfin bref, à la prochaine.<p> 


	6. Carnet 3, Page 5

**Titre : **_De l'Opera des manèges, Symphonie des carrousels : 『_METEMPSYCHOSIS_』_Requiem__

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à Kurumada, même Kiki, dont le seul le nom Kijiha m'appartient.  
>Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent.<br>Le sous-titre de ce chapitre est issu de la chanson Hikari d'Utada Hikaru.

**Rating :** M pour certains passages.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING !<strong> Il y a des scènes graphiques dans ce chapitre, notamment dans la toute première partie.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes : <strong>Nous sommes le 2 décembre, et ça fait actuellement, une année entière depuis le dernier chapitre. Comme promis et annoncé sur Lampion Rouge, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Mais avant cela, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire. Tout d'abord, je vous conseille vivement de relire les premiers chapitres, et surtout les deux premiers : je les ai énormément retouché, et ajouté pas mal de choses.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Tous ces gens chers à notre coeur<strong>

« _P__eu importe combien de temps passe, dans cet endroit, je t'attendrais_ »

* * *

><p><strong>DERNIÈRE PAGE<br>****Ces souhaits**

« _Soudainement dans la lumière, je me suis réveillé  
><em>_au milieu de la nuit _»

* * *

><p>Une chemise fût retirée, parce qu'elle était autant poisseuse de sueur que gênante à cause des grains de sable qui s'y infiltraient sans cesse. Dohko la jeta négligemment sur son épaule avant de s'appuyer sur le bâton de marche qu'il s'était fabriqué, principalement par ennui, quelques nuits auparavant. À perte de vue, encore ces terres rouges et poussiéreuses, friables et sèches. Désespérément suffocantes d'une aride chaleur ; de celle qui prenait à la gorge. Il essuya d'un geste les quelques gouttes perlant à son front.<p>

Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il scrutait l'horizon assombrit par la nuit tombante. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à achever sa course quotidienne, et il fallait qu'il trouvât un endroit où se reposer. Dormir à la belle étoile n'était pas un problème pour l'asiatique cependant, il aurait payé cher pour avoir enfin l'occasion de retrouver une natte, et surtout, pouvoir se laver un peu. Du contact humain était aussi une perspective plaisante : la dernière personne qu'il avait croisé avant de s'engager dans les désertiques plateaux était un vieux paysan qui lui avait gracieusement offert, gite et couvert pour une nuit.

C'était il y avait déjà deux ou trois jours, peu après son réveil au beau milieu de nul-part. Seul. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, ni d'où il se trouvait. Les visages des autochtones avaient des traits asiatiques bien familiers, mais il y retrouvait souvent quelques éléments typiquement africains, et notamment une palette de couleurs de peau beaucoup plus foncée — et large — que ses concitoyens. Sans compter qu'aucuns d'eux ne semblaient parler une seule des langues qu'il connaissait. Et cela en écartait beaucoup du continent asiatique. Pourtant, leur étrange langage lui rappelait un vague quelque chose.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure assemblée en une courte queue haute avec un bout de ficelle, pour dégager sa nuque, avoir ainsi, moins chaud. Il fallait qu'il trouvât une ville le plus rapidement possible : un endroit d'où il pourrait contacter quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son retour à la vie, mais il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient avoir changées. Il finirait bien par rentrer en contact avec un agent du Sanctuaire à un moment où un autre.

Ce fut l'odeur si caractéristique du sang qui le détourna de son chemin initial. Celle qui l'accompagnait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Diffuse certes, mais il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes tant elle lui était familière. Comme un animal, il remonta sa trace, les sens aux aguets.

La source se trouvait bien plus loin que ce qu'il pensait de prime abord : peu à peu, le sable rouge des hauts plateaux s'était transformé en des touffes ici d'une végétation encore timide.

Puis, bien après le coucher du soleil, il s'était retrouvé au milieu de la brousse, dans un champ de hautes herbes couleur paille, parsemé ici et là d'épineux. Il se guidait à son odorat, conscient que la chose devait avoir perdu énormément de sang pour qu'il pût la sentir alors qu'il s'était trouvé infiniment loin d'elle. Peut-être était-elle déjà morte.

Conscient qu'il était tout près de son but, son regard sonda les alentours avant de se poser sur un majestueux baobab, régnant fièrement sur les environs de toute sa hauteur. C'était là. D'ici, il pouvait sentir le concentré de sang, comme une lourde chape enveloppant le végétal.

Il s'approcha avec prudence : il lui semblait sentir autre chose, un cosmos malin emprunt d'intentions hostiles. Il s'immobilisa à quelques pas à peine de l'arbre.

Le tableau était des plus étranges. Ne serait-ce que pour la nature non-humaine de ses protagonistes. De toute sa vie, pourtant bien remplie en étrangetés, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait de ce genre.

Dire qu'ils étaient petits aurait été un euphémisme ; ils lui arrivaient à peine à la taille. Le haut de leur tête était recouvert par un large bonnet en tissu d'où dépassaient de grandes oreilles. Leurs cheveux étaient un amas de paille pointant dans tous les sens, encadrant des visages ridés beaucoup trop grands pour leur corps, dotés d'énormes yeux globuleux, aux iris du même or que leur peau.

Le mot goblin traversa l'esprit du chinois alors qu'il faisait un pas de côté pour esquiver la machette qu'on venait de lui lancer dessus avec un hululement sinistre. Les bêtes s'étaient tournées vers lui, l'alpaguant dans un étrange langage tandis qu'elles désignaient du doigt, des formes derrière elle, tapant du pied et faisant de grands gestes. Comme on effrayerait un animal sauvage.

Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres. Pensaient-elles vraiment qu'il allait faire demi-tour maintenant qu'il était là ? Surtout après qu'elles l'eussent attaqués sans sommation ? Si c'était effectivement le cas, elle était bien naïve. D'autant plus qu'un peu d'exercice ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Il fut déçu. Les bestioles ne faisaient clairement pas le poids. Elles s'écrasèrent comme des fétus de paille sous la puissance de ses poings, ou fuirent la queue entre les jambes, disparaissant entre les broussailles.

Il pût donc s'intéresser à ce dont elles avaient tenté de l'écarter. C'était encore une chose toute droite sortie d'un monde imaginaire et fantasque.

Cela avait une fine silhouette ainsi qu'un visage poupin doté de grands yeux smaragdins aux longs cils, avec une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses. C'étaient les seules choses vaguement humaines chez elle.

Les racines qui parcouraient sa peau vert pâle, ainsi que le feuillage ocre qui composait sa chevelure ne l'étaient clairement pas. Tout comme les branches qui lui servaient de doigts, remplaçaient ses pieds. À son dos était reliées de fines ailes de libellules. C'était grâce à elles que l'étrangeté parvenait à se maintenir en lévitation au dessus du sol.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, occupée qu'elle l'était par la forme accroupie au sol. L'origine de sa présence en ces lieux s'il se fiait à la flaque de sang qui se formait au dessous de lui. C'était un homme. Un vrai. Encore vivant qui plus était.

Son cosmos s'enflamma tandis qu'il se mettait en position de combat, attirant l'attention de l'humanoïde. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle fit une espèce de moue avant de se secouer, faisant tomber une pluie de feuilles autour d'elle. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur une dentition acérée. Elle poussait un cri perçant, déchirant à souhait ses tympans. Puis, comme une apparition spectrale, elle s'évanouit dans l'air.

Il se précipita vers l'autre. Ce dernier avait la main droite posée sur la source de son hémorragie : ce qui aurait dû être son bras gauche. Jusqu'à la moitié de son bras, il ne restait que quelques lambeaux de chair, comme s'il avait été dévoré par une bête enragée. Il ne devait sa vie qu'au cosmos qui l'enveloppait, limitant le saignement au maximum.

« C'est une bien vilaine blessure que tu as là. »

C'était maladroit, mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui parût moins délicat comme manière d'engager une conversation. Relevant sur lui un regard vert pomme, l'autre souriait cependant. Comme si la blessure n'était rien de plus qu'une piqûre d'insecte.

« Ça pourrait être pire. Si tu étais arrivé plus tard, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi d'autre on m'aurait amputé.  
>— Laisse-moi t'aider. »<p>

Il déchira son tee-shirt en longues bandes, les attachant comme il pouvait autour de la chose. Le rendu était grotesque, un petit bout de tissu pendouillant misérablement dans le vide, serra au maximum. Un instant, le sourire se tordit en une grimace, mais pas un son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne semblait même pas spécialement gêné lorsqu'il se releva. Brave bonhomme. Un peu fou aussi.

« Il y a un village pas loin d'ici. Ils pourront s'occuper de ça, il remua ce qui restait de son bras, Et une fois tout ça terminé, je te paierai bien à boire. Tu bois n'est-ce pas ? En remerciement. J'avoue que je suis aussi curieux de savoir qu'un asiatique comme toi, fait aussi loin de ses terres natales. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, puisque c'était une chose qu'il aurait lui-même aimé connaître. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Cet homme était décidément vraiment étrange.

« Pour plus tard, déjà, trouvons ce village dont tu parles. Je t'y emmène en vitesse. »

Fit-il en entourant la taille de l'autre de son bras, sécurisant sa prise pour ne pas le lâcher alors qu'il s'élançait à la vitesse du son dans la direction indiquée par l'étranger. Comme promis, l'endroit n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres à peine. Ils l'atteignirent en quelques instants à peine.

C'était un large amas de cabanes et cabanons en bois, sur pilotis, réunis autour d'une route des plus sommaires ; juste une bande de terre désherbées. Il se demanda ce que quelqu'un comme le blessé pouvait bien faire dans un endroit aussi reculé que celui-là. D'autant plus qu'avec des cheveux aussi roux que les siens, et sa peau certes tannée, mais loin d'être brune, il semblait très peu probable qu'il partageât un gramme d'ADN avec les autochtones.

« C'est la maison tout au bout, un peu isolée des autres au pied du jeune baobab. Tu ne pourras pas la rater. »

En effet, si cette dernière n'était ni plus grande, ni plus petite que les autres, elle se démarquait par l'ocre de ses pierres. La seule bâtisse qui ne fut pas en bois. Un jeune garçon, sûrement du pays, vu sa peau mate et son épaisse chevelure brune, était assis sur le perron, jouant avec une lampe torche, tandis qu'il attrapait des moustiques avec son autre main. Il battait les jambes dans le vide et avait franchement l'air de s'ennuyer en chantonnant gaiement. Lorsqu'il les vit, il sautilla vers eux avec excitation, lançant en l'air l'objet.

« Eros ! Te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu ? Que faisais-tu ? Mon maître s'inquiète pour toi ! Après tout, ça fait longtemps que tu es parti et il dit que les environs sont dangereux. »

Il s'arrêta net lorsque son regard se posa sur le membre manquant du roux, puis sur lui, avec une curiosité qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher. Il semblait sur le point de poser des questions, avant fermer la bouche, se ravisant au dernier moment.

« Je vais prévenir mon maître. »

Lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons, se précipitant à l'intérieur de l'étroite demeure. Son compagnon laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
>— Je suis content d'être en vie, c'est tout. »<p>

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'unique pièce de la maisonnette, le garçon était perché sur un tabouret, cherchant diverses choses dans les étagères pleines à craquer qui surplombaient le seul lit de la pièce. Quant à celui qu'il nommait son maître, il était en train de faire bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole, sur le foyer au milieu de l'endroit.

« Eros, assieds-toi là. »

La voix, douce mais autoritaire, d'un homme encore bien jeune, aux alentours de la vingtaine, résonna tandis qu'il désignait une chaise en fer posée dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une bibliothèque débordante de livres.

« Étranger, pourrais-tu prendre le seau près de la porte d'entrée et le poser aux pieds d'Eros ? Voilà parfait, merci beaucoup, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lorsque l'asiatique se fut exécuté, Je crois que je ne dirai pas non à un peu d'aide, fit-il ensuite, anticipant la question de Dohko, Lahatra, mets les bandes, l'aiguille et le fil dans l'eau s'il-te-plaît. »

Ordonna-t-il tendit qu'il réunissait son opulente chevelure émeraude en une haute queue. Le chinois se retrouva à penser à son vieil ami. Il se demanda comment allait celui-ci. L'endroit où il avait ressuscité. S'ils se reverraient bientôt. Il se rappela à l'ordre : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour penser à ça. Se saisissant d'une pince, il attrapa une serviette pour la donner au jeune homme afin qu'il se nettoyât soigneusement les mains.

Pendant ce temps, le dénommé Eros avait enlevé sa chemise imbibée de sang, puis défait le bandage de fortune, jetant l'objet rougi et dégoulinant de fluides ainsi que de morceaux de peau dans le seau. Tandis que Dohko se reculait, pour laisser au soigneur de l'espace, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement.

La blessure était immonde. Surtout l'os fissuré d'où pendaient des lambeaux de chairs sanguinolentes et boursouflées. Il voyait déjà de multiples cloques ici et là, laissant suinter un pus jaunâtre. Des morceaux de muscles et de tendons étaient encore reliés à l'épaule par quelques fibres. On aurait dit que c'était un animal sauvage qui lui déchiré le membre à l'aveuglette, laissant derrière lui, un sacré bazar. Bien évidemment, la chaleur n'arrangeait pas les choses.

L'autre s'était penché, examinant avec attention le morceau d'avant-bras qu'il lui restait avant de lever la tête vers le blessé.

« Je vais amputer jusqu'à l'épaule. Je doute qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit de ça. Je préfère prévenir tout risque d'infection, ou de gangrène. Déjà que nous ne sommes pas dans l'endroit idéal pour ça.  
>— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'une moitié d'avant-bras de toute manière. Fait donc. »<p>

Hochement de tête. Dohko haussa un sourcil. Eros n'avait-il donc vraiment rien à faire de ce bras qu'il venait de perdre ? Ou était-ce juste une façade. Si c'était le cas, il la tenait admirablement, parce que son sourire n'était pas le moins du monde crispé. Il devait vraiment être taré.

« Étranger, pourrais-tu le maintenir en place ? Il ne faudrait sûrement pas qu'il bouge. »

Comme ordonné, le concerné se glissa dans le mince espace entre la chaise et le mur. Il passa son bras droit sur l'avant bras correspondant du blessé pour l'immobiliser. L'autre vint entourer sa taille pour le plaquer au dossier du meuble. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, ses muscles étaient totalement détendus, comme l'autre était totalement relaxé.

Le jeune homme se saisit d'un fin élastique tendu par son élève. Il fit un garrot au niveau de son épaule. Ensuite, il glissa un bout de tissu épais entre ses lèvres, pour l'empêcher de se couper la langue s'il refermait brusquement les mâchoires. Finalement, il prit une serviette, dont il se servit pour attraper ce qui restait de l'avant-bras pour le tenir droit.

« Retire le cosmos qui entoure la blessure. »

Un mince flot de sang jaillit de la blessure, s'écoulant lentement dans le seau. La main gauche de leur hôte s'entoura d'un familier cosmos doré qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Sans même toucher la peau, il sectionna les affreux restes d'un membre arraché. Dohko renforça légèrement la pression de ses bras lorsqu'il sentit le roux lorsqu'il relâcha d'un coup la respiration qu'il retenait. De là, il percevait clairement son coeur battre la chamade, tandis qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il n'imaginait même pas la douleur que l'autre devait ressentir en cet instant.

Un amas d'immondices organiques tomba dans le seau, avec le tissu. Il restait deux larges morceaux de peaux, baillant sur un réseau de muscles à vif. Une nouvelle fois, l'autre fit appel à son cosmos, afin de râper l'os pour l'arrondir.

Aidé du jeune Laharta, il nettoya ensuite soigneusement la blessure plusieurs fois, avant de suturer les veines et artères, puis de réunir les tissus musculaires afin recouvrir l'os pour en faire un moignon, qu'il cousît. Enfin il désinfecta une nouvelle fois la blessure, posa des cataplasmes dessus avant de la recouvrir d'un bandage bien serré, faisant le tour de son torse.

« C'est peu, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux en ces conditions. »

Annonça-t-il finalement en se relevant. Dohko vit bien qu'il allait poursuivre seulement, l'homme qu'il serrait entre ses bras avait perdu son sourire, ce dernier remplacé par une grimace de douleur. À son front perlait des gouttes de sueur tandis qu'il respirait laborieusement. S'il n'avait pas été là pour le retenir, il aurait basculer sur le côté, tant il s'affaissait, signe qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

« Il faut traiter ses autres blessures, il montra du doigt les multiples contusions violacées qui parsemaient sa peau, ainsi que quelques estafilades ici et là, Puis le mettre au lit. Je compte sur toi Laharta. N'oublie pas de nettoyer après. »

Finit-il par dire après un léger silence, en se lavant les mains. Il sortit ensuite de la masure, jetant un regard à l'asiatique au passage. Il saisit le message de suite et se leva à son tour, appuyant délicatement le corps de l'amputé contre la chaise. Après un encouragement murmuré au plus jeune, il rejoignît son maître dehors.

Le jeune homme s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, jouant pensivement avec l'élastique qui lui avait servi à retenir sa chevelure. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard, le regard fixé sur le ciel étoilé.

« Tu es un chevalier d'or. »

L'air sembla vibrer lorsque Dohko énonça ce simple fait.

« Et toi tu es un des anciens chevaliers d'or, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en hochant la tête, Lancelot du Capricorne. Mais tu peux m'appeler Lance.  
>— Dohko de la Balance. Enchanté. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2010, 3 octobre<br>****[Atlantide] Château d'Atlas**

Du lointain plafond de la salle pendaient de longs stalactites de glace scintillante, reflétant la lumière filtrée les vitraux qui recouvraient les murs. Il ne reconnût rien dans ces visages, sinon les points ornant leur front, signes d'appartenance à la race atlante. L'histoire qu'ils dépeignaient, il ne la comprit pas entièrement, il sut juste qu'il était question d'une longue épopée parsemée de bataille. Il s'en désintéressa rapidement alors qu'il atteignait le large trône au bout de la salle.

Le siège au dossier haut était extrêmement étroit, tout en angles et l'air très peu confortable. Un dragon de marbre l'entourait possessivement de son corps serpentin. Il reconnut sans mal la créature de la veille, qu'il savait être responsable de sa présence en ces lieux. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, il doutait que l'autre eut des scrupules à le refaire. Il était maintenant question de savoir pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là et surtout, ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Sa main se tendit vers la sculpture, s'arrêta avant d'avoir accompli son objectif. Une onde d'énergie venait de parcourir l'atmosphère. Aphrodite se retourna brusquement, les sens en alerte. Quelque chose venait de pénétrer dans l'endroit. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il percevait clairement un concentré de malveillance et d'agressivité rôdant dans les environs. Il se déplaça avec précaution de manière à être juste devant le trône, afin d'avoir une vue claire sur la longue pièce.

Une seconde vague balaya l'endroit, plus intense cette fois. Il banda ses muscles, prêt à accueillir ce qui était là avec ses poings, si jamais la chose se décidait à l'attaquer. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent tandis qu'il appréhendait avec un début d'excitation le combat qui s'annonçait. Là se présentait enfin l'occasion de se décharger un peu de la nervosité accumulée depuis la veille. Il ne restait plus qu'à débusquer son adversaire. À la manière de l'autre, il projeta son cosmos dans les alentours, en une réponse provocatrice. Qu'il vînt s'il le voulait, Aphrodite serait là pour lui faire mordre la poussière.

Son regard embrassa la salle, scannant le moindre recoin sans y trouver de cible. Il serra les dents avec agacement, il n'aimait pas du tout avoir l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui. Si l'autre ne répondait pas à son invitation, tant pis pour lui, il allait le trouver de lui-même. Enflammant brièvement son cosmos, il lança une rose blanche dans l'air. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ne trouvât son adversaire. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il la vit foncer vers le haut plafond et s'y enfoncer.

Il s'écarta de plusieurs bonds lorsque quelque chose tomba, se rattrapa avec grâce sur le sol. Un géant lui faisait face. Son corps était couvert d'une armure d'un noir si profond qu'il semblait absorber la lumière. Au niveau de son coeur se trouvaient plantée la fleur assassine. D'un blanc toujours autant immaculé. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce mystère : les larges ailes mécaniques situées dans son dos s'agitèrent. Elles s'étendirent puis se replièrent d'un mouvement brusque, provoquant une nouvelle onde d'énergie qui fit reculer le jeune homme.

Déviant le poing qui se dirigeait vers lui avec une piranhan rose, il fit de quelque pas en arrière. L'ennemi n'avait quasiment pas bougé, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il devait facilement faire deux fois et demi et sa taille, peut-être même un peu plus. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand une volée de piranhan roses emportèrent au loin des morceaux de son casque, dévoilant un oeil sans pupille ni iris, complètement noir. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'autre sembla se réveiller.

Il s'avança vers lui à une vitesse que sa stature ne laissait pas supposer. Pas assez rapidement cependant pour qu'Aphrodite ne pût esquiver. Malgré cela, le colosse s'entêta à essayer de le marteler de coups de poings, sans s'arrêter, comme s'il ne craignait aucunes des frappes que le _kitsune _s'acharnait à lui porter.

S'il n'était pas très fort, à cause de son manque de rapidité, le suédois ne pouvait que saluer son endurance et sa robustesse. D'autant plus que son poison ne semblait pas lui faire le moindre effet, tout comme il ne semblait même pas ressentir de douleur. C'était étrange. Sans parler de la bloody rose plantée dans sa poitrine, désespérément blanche. Quelque chose clochait avec cet étrange homme. Sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se fatiguer du tout.

La tranche d'une main aussi large que sa tête s'abattit sur son avant-bras. Une fulgurante douleur le brûla. Il avait oublié qu'il ne possédait pas d'armure. Il était temps d'arrêter de jouer et de finir le combat, avant qu'il ne prît d'autres dégâts. Il fit apparaître autour de lui une multitude de piranhan roses. Elles s'abattirent sur le colosse. Un instant plus tard, celui-ci basculait sur le sol, complètement immobile.

Détachant son regard de lui, Aphrodite s'intéressa à sa douloureuse blessure. Là, la manche de la chemise qu'il portait avait été arrachée, dévoilant une peau rouge violacée, gonflée. Si son cosmos n'avait pas amorti l'impact, nul doute qu'il aurait eu le bras broyé en charpies. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de penser que vêtu de l'armure des poissons, il n'y aurait quasiment même pas eu de traces. Il soupira. Au moins, rien ne semblait cassé, même si bouger son membre se relevait être une dure épreuve. Heureusement que le géant n'était pas un combattant plus habile : si l'autre avait eu la possibilité de le toucher plus, avec la force dont il était doté, le renard n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

Son léger soupir de soulagement resta coincé au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit une onde d'énergie parcourir l'endroit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la masse qui, déjà redressée, était là, la main levée, prêtre à s'abattre sur lui. Il évita le coup de justesse, récoltant seulement un hématome sur son épaule droite, puis, sauta. Son poing, armé d'une rose s'enfonça dans la poitrine de celui qui aurait déjà du être mort. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour survivre la première fois, mais c'était fini.

Ses pieds ne touchèrent cependant pas le sol. En fait, il ne put même pas extraire son bras du corps du colosse. Celui-ci l'avait attrapé et le tenait d'une poigne de fer. Mauvais ! Il allait se faire détruire ! Et dire qu'il ne sentait même pas ses coups ! Il prit une décision rapide. Son cosmos s'enflamma.

Il retomba sur le sol essoufflé, la gigantesque main toujours accroché à lui. Il la jeta sur le sol. Pas une goutte de sang ne s'écoulait de la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à son adversaire. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas bronché, comme s'il se contrefichait bien de la perte de sa main gauche. Monstre !

Aphrodite fit un pas en arrière alors que l'autre avançait, se mouvait avec autant d'aisance qu'auparavant. Cette personne ne devait pas être totalement humaine. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Combat, il devait se concentrer sur le combat. Ensuite seulement il aurait tout le temps de se poser des questions sur le reste.

Ses yeux scannèrent le corps déjà bien amoché. Malgré le fait que le trou béant dans sa poitrine lui laissa supposé le contraire, il devait bien y avoir une faiblesse à exploiter. Il fit apparaître d'autres roses. Au pire, il suffisait de le démembrer : l'autre ne serait plus une menace puisqu'il ne pourrait plus bouger.

Les ailes remuèrent. Aphrodite se prépara à l'onde d'énergie qu'elles envoyaient à chaque battement. Pourtant, celle-là ne vint pas. Elles s'étaient en effet complètement figées après s'être étendues. Il eut une mauvaise sensation, quelque chose n'allait pas. Entre ça et le géant à présent immobile, quelque chose clochait. Il mit cependant plusieurs instants à se rendre compte de quoi.

Là, pile entre les deux ailes, flottant à leur pointe, se trouvait une boule de lumière bleue. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre. De l'énergie, pure. Si ça le touchait, il était mal. Surtout vu le trou laissé par le rai qu'il venait d'éviter d'un saut. Cette chose ne se contentait pas de détruire, elle anéantissait carrément la matière. Comme si rien n'avait existé à l'endroit de l'impact. Il déglutit. S'il ne voyait pas son retour à la vie d'un bon oeil, il ne tenait pas non plus à disparaître purement et simplement. Un autre rayon se dirigea vers lui. Puis encore un autre.

Il ne tarda pas à être forcé de rester sur la défensive, concentré à esquiver la pluie de lumière mortelle s'abattant sur lui sans pouvoir contrer. Il se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre le battant de la porte tant il s'était éloigné, le souffle court et épuisé.

Son corps bascula en arrière. Il entendit un sifflement. Alors qu'il se sentait redresser, il vit le dragon qui, comme une flèche, se précipita sur le colosse. Son long corps serpentin se tordit autour de lui. Un grondement perça l'air, avant que ses crocs ne déchiquetassent les ailes sans mal. Ceux-ci s'attaquèrent ensuite à la tête, qui ne fut bientôt, guère plus d'une bouillie de fluides, de morceaux d'os et de peaux.

Aphrodite s'écarta vivement de celui qui avait prévenu sa chute. Le général des mers, Isis de Scylla vêtu cette fois, de son écaille. Ce dernier le salua d'un signe de tête. Avant de rejoindre le reptile qui tournoyait à présent au dessus de ce qu'il restait du colosse.

« On dirait que nous sommes arrivés à temps pour toi Renardeau.  
>— Je vous dois des excuses Aphrodite, je l'ai laissé s'échapper tout à l'heure. Sans cela, votre bras ne serait pas dans cet état.<br>— Qu'est-ce qu'est… ce… cette _chose_ ? »

Il s'était approché du cadavre pour l'examiner. Il souleva le bras gauche, examinant le poignet. Là non plus, aucun globule rouge malgré les muscles déchirés, les tendons et l'os nettement sectionnés. Le trou dans la poitrine montrait un coeur percé. Il s'intéressa ensuite à l'emplacement où se trouvait la tête. Malgré ce qui semblaient bien être des bouts de cervelles, d'armure ainsi que de la matière organique, il ne voyait aucun sang. Il repéra juste deux petits joyaux noirs dont le marina s'empara.

Il les montra à Aphrodite, lui expliquant que ces géants étaient un genre de robot contrôlé par les bijoux. Ils en avaient combattus plusieurs autres dans la ville et étaient rapidement parvenus à la conclusion qu'il fallait détruire la tête, mais aussi les ailes : celles-ci agissaient comme une batterie, procurait l'énergie nécessaire aux colosses pour se mouvoir.

Ces choses n'étaient donc pas vivantes, mais en plus, dénuées de sang. Peu étonnant dans ce cas que ses attaques n'eussent eu aucun effet.

« Que se passe-t-il si on ne détruit qu'un des deux ? demanda finalement Aphrodite après la courte explication.  
>— Si on ne détruit que la tête, le corps continue de bouger et de se battre. On pense qu'il y a comme des coups pré-enregistrés dans les circuits… ou peu importe ce qui les composent. Et ils peuvent toujours lancer leur boules d'énergie. Si on ne détruit que les ailes, ils ne peuvent plus lancer de boules d'énergie, mais continuent de se battre. Je pense que si assez de temps passait, l'énergie emmagasiné dans leur corps s'épuiserait et ils se désactiveraient d'eux-même, mais ils sont trop dangereux pour faire le test, conclut-il en ramassant une espèce de graine dotée de deux ailes qui émettaient une lueur dorée. Et voilà les choses qui servent de batterie, même si je n'ai absolument aucune idée de leur fonctionnement. »<p>

Il les mis dans une petite bourse ainsi que les joyaux, avant de poser ses yeux sur la blessure du jeune homme.

« Dragon ? Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour ça ? »

La créature lâcha un grognement amusé avant de poser son museau sur la peau malmenée. Aphrodite sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps, avant que la blessure ne se résorbât peu à peu puis, disparût complètement, la douleur avec.

« Pourquoi ces choses sont-elles là ? Elles ne l'étaient pas la dernière fois non ?  
>— Parce que j'étais en train d'en chasser lorsque tu es revenu à toi, c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas vu Renardeau. Quant à leur présence ici… Leur première apparition coïncide avec ta résurrection, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle tu es ici aujourd'hui, il s'adressa ensuite aux deux, Dépêchez-vous donc de grimper sur mon dos. Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder plus longtemps. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[USA] New York City — Manhattan<strong>

Le bureau avait été vide, à peine quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant ; avant que Saga ne se plongeât dans la lecture et l'étude de l'énorme dossier que lui avait transmis son prédécesseur. Il y avait des parties et des sous-parties à n'en savoir que faire, et malgré leur rangement méticuleux, il n'avait aucune idée de par quel bout entamer le monstre : il lui semblait important de consulter les données sur la localisation de chacun d'eux, et dans quel environnement ils se trouvaient pour les rassembler au plus tôt, cependant, il devait tout autant se concentrer sur l'appréhension du contexte politique délicat dans lequel ils se trouvaient, d'après les informations de Masque de Mort. Sans compter les informations annexes qui ne pourraient qu'apporter des précisions.

Surlignant un énième terme qui lui semblait étrange et, il y en avait tellement qu'il redoutait le moment où il faudrait faire des recherches sur chacun d'eux. Son regard se perdit brièvement sur l'horizon que dévoilait la baie vitrée. Il n'y avait là que des grattes-ciel à perte de vue, tous luttant pour chatouiller les nuages grisâtre de leur hauteur. L'appartement qui leur avait été généreusement alloué par la Fondation Graad — tout du moins, par une de ses nombreuses succursales — se situait au coeur de Manhattan, pas très loin de Times Square dans le Midtown West. Ils n'avaient clairement pas lésiné sur les moyens, comme l'avait fait remarqué l'italien avec son habituelle délicatesse, tapant ainsi sur les nerfs à vif du blond.

Avec encore en tête l'embryon de dispute qui en avait découlé, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. La cohabitation s'annonçait considérablement ardue entre les deux messieurs au sang chaud. Ça allait rapidement devenir invivable s'ils ne se calmaient pas bientôt et continuaient à se chamailler comme des gamins.

« Eh Saga ! Besoin d'aide peut-être ? T'as l'air de quelqu'un qui va se faire bouffer par des bouts de feuilles. »

Lança l'ancien cancer en montant les escaliers de la plate-forme de verre fixée au dessus du plafond, donnant un large espace en plus à la pièce. Celui-ci servait d'ailleurs de bibliothèques avec ses étagères, son bureau et les quelques fauteuils qui traînaient là. Masque de Mort, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, s'empara de la première pile de papiers à sa portée, les parcourant rapidement des yeux.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit Saga avec un petit sourire, Cependant, je n'ai pas encore d'idée bien précise d'où commencer. Des idées ?  
>— Que dalle. Par contre, y'a bien un truc qui me titille l'esprit. Genre, ta doublure, elle était pas sensée être avec toi ? Parce que je dois avouer que je pensais que vous seriez deux. Crache le morceau Saga, que s'est-il passé ? il se posa dans un des fauteuils, croisa les jambes tandis qu'il observait le gémeaux d'un regard perçant.<br>— Kanon et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans une dimension étrange. Il y avait aussi une autre personne avec nous. Un adolescent. On ne pouvait pas sortir de là, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un Galaxian Explosion. C'est là que Nijise est intervenu et m'a tiré de là. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à mon frère et à l'autre.  
>— Vous vous êtes bien fait enculés quoi. Nijise c'est le gémeaux je suppose ? Sachant que seuls les gémeaux sont capables de balancer des Galaxian Explosion à va-tout-va, soit c'est lui, soit c'est l'autre qui était avec vous. Son frère donc je suppose, vu que le chevalier des gémeaux vient <em>toujours<em> avec le _double_ d'ennuis... »

Acheva-t-il en caressant pensivement son menton. Saga fronça les sourcils face à la remarque silencieuse du méditerranéen. Il n'aimait décidément pas qu'on lui remuât ses erreurs sous les yeux, mais il fallait s'y habituer. Ce n'était que le début. Il préféra ignorer la provocation et enchaîna :`

« Tu vois une raison pour laquelle ils voulaient utiliser un Galaxian Explosion contre nous ?  
>— À part débarrasser l'univers de votre présence tu veux dire ? Que dalle. C'est vraiment louche cette histoire. Parce qu'ils auraient pu vous crever sans problèmes. Et, ça veut aussi dire qu'on peut rayer ton frangin de notre existence pour le moment. Et l'autre aussi. Tant mieux, ça fait un ennemi potentiel en moins. Me zieute pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai pas tort, et puis vois le point positif, t'as un point de départ maintenant. Grâce à moi. Surtout ne me remercie pas, j'ai l'habitude. »<p>

Le grec roula des yeux avant de répondre :

« Certes, mais passons pour le moment. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu sembles en savoir énormément pour quelqu'un qu'on vient de plonger dans le bain.  
>— Venise. C'est là que Lucciola, le cancer junior, m'a ressuscité. Du pur produit du pays, d'ailleurs. Du pur cancer de chez cancer aussi. Quand j'me suis réveillé, y'avait aussi la bestiole poilue avec lui. D'ailleurs, je suis resté avec elle chez le crabe, pendant monsieur s'amusait follement au Sanctuaire avec le vioc tibétain, son lèche-bottes et son morveux de disciple qu'est devenu pope. »<p>

Froncement de sourcils de la part de l'aîné tandis qu'il prenait la pleine mesure de ce que lui dévoilait son interlocuteur. Après un petit silence, il demanda finalement :

« Tu serais pas en train de me dire que _personne_ au Sanctuaire ne sait que _tu_ es revenu ?  
>— Bingo ! Toi non plus au passage. Tu es dans le même panier Ô Grand Usurpateur. Ouais, ce fourbe de Lucciola cache notre existence au reste de la chevalerie. Enfin non. À une grande partie de la chevalerie en fait. Parce que tu as bien vu que ton successeur est au courant. Forcément, c'est son meilleur poto à ce que j'ai compris. Après, il ne m'a pas dit qui d'autres partageaient avec lui le secret de notre existence, mais s'il a décidé qu'on avait le droit de savoir, comme ça devrait être le putain de cas, ça doit être quelque part dans la bête.<br>— Il craint quand même ce Lucciola. »

Commenta alors Aiolia. Ce dernier venait tout juste de les rejoindre, s'asseyant à son tour. Il venait de rentrer après plusieurs courses nécessaires à leur survie. Il poursuivit :

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a un peu beaucoup de choses à cacher non ? De là jusqu'à masquer le fait que vous êtes revenus vous aussi... il s'interrompit, Mais maintenant que vous dîtes ça, je ne sais même pas si Rigas est au courant pour toi Saga. Ni même pour toi Masque de Mort.  
>— Aucune chance lionceau. Ton bébé lion pense t'avoir confié à Lachance. Il sait rien de plus. Où crois-tu qu'il ait trouvé son adresse ? Lucciola bien sûr. En bon cancer, ce mec a trop de tours pour qu'ils tiennent dans un sac. Un conseil, il faut aussi se méfier de lui. Surtout de lui.<br>— Tu ne lui fais pas un minimum confiance ?  
>— Tu rigoles ?! Je ne fais confiance à personne lionceau. Jamais fait confiance à personne sauf moi-même. Maintenant, vous, je vous accorde un peu plus de crédit qu'aux autres. Parce qu'on est tous dans le même merdier, depuis le bout des orteils jusqu'au sommet du crâne. On s'est déjà tiré des salopards de coups de pute dans le dos. On est déjà tous morts pour la même cause comme on a tous vécu à un moment ou à un autre, pour cette même conne de cause. Tout ça, ça forge des liens. Il faudrait être totalement fou pour ne pas le reconnaître. Mais vous méprenez pas hein, je le dis de suite. On est certainement pas des potes, que ce soit clair comme l'eau de roche.<br>— Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on sera ami Masque de Mort. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan des psychopathes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
>— Tout comme les lionceaux avec trois poils en guise de crinière ne m'intéressent pas. Ça fait au moins un point sur lequel on est d'accord tiens. »<p>

Saga soupira en voyant la mâchoire de l'ancien lion se contracter. Il espéra qu'il ne réagirait pas plus à l'évidente provocation du bouillant italien au sourire narquois. Voyant qu'il se contentait de prendre un dossier pour commencer à le lire, il se détendit et reprit sa lecture sans un bruit.

« Au fait, commença-t-il au bout d'un long moment, Vous avez une idée d'où se trouvent les autres ?  
>— Le bélier senior et la poiscaille sont en France, à Paris, sous la coupelle du verseau. Comme je te le disais, je ne sais pas s'il est dans la combine de Lucciola. Autant ne pas prendre de risque pour les contacter. Le bélier junior colle aux basques de son disciple et ton frérot, Masque de mort se tourna vers Aiolia, est à l'autre bout du monde au Japon, au sanctuaire d'Inari, avec le sagittaire. C'est tout ce que je sais.<br>— On peut écarter Kanon. Ce qui nous laisse encore Aldebaran, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Shura et Camus à trouver et toute une planète à fouiller. Le travail ne va pas être de tout repos. »

Ce n'était cependant pas comme s'ils n'en étaient pas conscients dès le départ non plus.

« La tâche a l'air impossible à première vue, commenta simplement l'ancien lion, Mais j'ai peut-être une piste. Quand je l'ai accompagné à l'aéroport tout à l'heure, Rigas partait au Pérou. Pour une mission _urgente_. J'ai du mal à voir ce qui semble plus urgent — pour le moment — pour eux que de nous récupérer. Ce qui nous fait une personne de moins à chercher.  
>— Pas qu'on puisse la récupérer. Surtout s'il y a déjà des chevaliers sur place et qu'on ne sait même pas où ils se trouvent exactement. Tu ne peux pas en savoir plus auprès de ton successeur Masque de Mort ?<br>— Ce n'est même pas la peine, l'italien secoua la tête, Le salaud ne dira jamais rien, surtout si on a rien qui pourrait l'intéresser. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... il s'arrêta brusquement, Oh merde ! Quels cons ! Bordel ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, Je _sais_ qui pourra nous en dire plus. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas lui tirer les vers du nez, je reviens ! acheva-t-il en lançant sa pile de documents sur le sol avant de sortir avec précipitation des lieux.  
>— Tu comprends ce qui vient de se passer ? Parce que moi, pas du tout, souffla Aiolia en lui jetant un regard étonné.<br>— Pas plus que toi. »

Ceci dit, chacun retourna à sa lecture. Au bout d'un moment interminable, l'aîné passa une main dans sa chevelure, se leva pour aller se faire du café, histoire de se changer et de souffler un peu. Être plongé dans la paperasse lui rappelait le désagréable souvenir de ces longues heures passées attablé à son bureau, lorsqu'il était encore sur le trône usurpé au Grand Pope, tant d'années auparavant. Il ferma les yeux.

Dieux fussent loués, ils leur étaient impossible de contacter Shion pour le moment ; parce qu'il appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Il préférait avant cela, avoir le temps de se préparer mentalement à cette rencontre. Tout comme celle, fatidique, entre Aioros et lui. En attendant, il se trouvait tout de même en présence du petit frère de celui dont il avait commandité l'assassinat. C'était tout de même particulièrement gênant et, même si aucun des deux n'avaient évoqué le sujet, Saga se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Saga ? »

Il retint un sursaut à l'entente de la voix du cadet, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, une pochette en main qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine avant de se servir du café à son tour.

« Je viens de tomber sur ça, il désigna le contenant du menton. Il ajouta tandis que le plus vieux s'emparait du dossier : J'ai toujours cru que Mü et Kiki étaient les deux derniers atlantes sur Terre.  
>— Il faut croire que non. »<p>

Les pages indiquaient d'ailleurs qu'il se trouvait bien un peu plus d'une dizaine d'atlantes au Sanctuaire, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas à son époque. Plus encore, elles dévoilaient, la location d'une cité, apparemment peuplée uniquement d'atlantes.

« Tu penses que Mü est au courant ? Tu as vu pour cette ville au Japon ? »

Vigoureux hochement de tête tandis que le blond avalait une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

« Concernant Mü, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Il a toujours été particulièrement réservé concernant ses origines. Et puis, la question ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit vu que je pensais vraiment qu'il était parmi les derniers de sa race. Pour la ville, évidemment. C'est justement ça qui m'a interpellé.  
>Masque de Mort nous a dit qu'Athéna était alliée à Inari et qu'elles nous avaient ressuscités ensuite. Vu les circonstances de ton retour, je ne sais pas si le chevalier des gémeaux a eu le temps de t'expliquer, mais, Inari a fait appel à ses messagers pour cela. Les <em>kitsune<em>.  
>— Je me souviens que Nijise avait mentionné celui qui s'était occupé de mon frère et moi, comme étant un peu facétieux. Cependant, je ne vois pas le lien entre les <em>kitsune<em> et les atlantes...  
>— Regarde. »<p>

Aiolia reprit la pochette à la recherche d'une page bien précise. Il en sortit une feuille annotée ici et là, à laquelle était accrochée la photo d'un jeune homme aux cheveux feu-flamme, les yeux améthystes et la tête cerclée d'une tiare en forme de branche d'olivier, du même éclat que celui des armures d'or. Les points sur son front le désignaient clairement comme un atlante. Cependant, Saga ne pensa pas l'avoir déjà vu. Son visage ne lui disait pas grand chose.

« Cette personne, c'est Kiki. Un des survivants de la Guerre Sainte, et l'apprenti de Mü. Regarde, il est marqué qu'il a été formé au Sanctuaire, à Jamir et au Japon, au _Fushimi Inari Taisha_, le sanctuaire d'Inari avant de devenir chevalier d'or du bélier, puis Grand Pope. Le voilà notre lien.  
>— Tu penses que le sanctuaire d'Inari est cette ville peuplée d'atlantes ?<br>— Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas du tout. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Kiki est atlante, qu'Inari est la déesse des _kitsune_ et que si ces informations sont fiables, une partie de son entraînement s'est déroulé dans son sanctuaire. Cela ne peut pas être anodin. Autrement, je ne vois pas comment Athéna pourrait être entrée en contact avec Inari. Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'est que suppositions.  
>— Moi je me pose une question. Comment Kiki se serait retrouvé dans ce sanctuaire ? Il aurait fallu que quelqu'un le lui montre : alors que Mü y vivait seul, un endroit comme Jamir était quasiment inaccessible. Une ville entière serait introuvable sans aide, je pense.<br>— Cependant, Masque de Mort a dit que mon frère se trouvait là-bas. Si nous trouvons un moyen de le contacter, nous devrions parvenir à en savoir beaucoup plus. »

La confrontation aurait peut être lieu plus tôt que prévue. Sa main se serra sur le rebord de la tasse. Il soupira en contemplant la surface noire de la boisson encore chaude. Après un long silence, il secoua la tête et se décida finalement à parler :

« Aiolia ?  
>— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>— Grâce à toi, nous avons une piste sérieuse à explorer. Bien joué et merci. »

Le fauve accrocha son regard avec insistance, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer durant un long moment avant que l'autre n'esquissât un léger sourire en répondant :

« Nous sommes tous dans le cambouis, et avons accepté de collaborer non ? Je ne fais que mon devoir. »

* * *

><p><strong>[France] Paris — Théâtre du Châtelet<strong>

Assis dans un des innombrables et confortables fauteuils de velours rouge qui emplissaient la salle, le jeune homme, aussi droit et rigide qu'un piquet à cause de son éducation, observait en silence l'installation de la scène. À ses côtés, tandis que bruissaient les feuilles qu'on tournait sans cesse, le léger fredonnement de quelques notes. Comme à son habitude, Kazami était plongé dans l'étude de partitions qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. À vrai dire, depuis son retour à la vie, Shaka ne l'avait jamais observé autrement que le museau fourré dans des liasses de partitions et les doigts occupés, soit à écrire, soit à jouer.

D'une certaine manière, le renard lui rappelait les chevaliers, et leur vie consacrée à la déesse de la justice. Tous ces moments qu'ils lui dédiaient depuis l'enfance, cet entraînement intensif et ces combats. Des choses que l'autre menait à sa manière, pour la sienne de divinité : la musique. Et, en toute honnêteté, c'était une chose pour laquelle il était particulièrement doué. Il avait certes des siècles de pratique derrière lui, mais autre chose venait renforcer sa technique : le génie à l'état pur, celui de la composition comme de l'interprétation.

Il l'avait vu comme entendu à l'oeuvre, ces pièces de perfection qu'il parvenait à créer juste en appuyant sur les touches d'un clavier. Des mélodies qui ne semblaient pas totalement humaines, venues d'un autre monde, mesmérisantes et enchanteresses qui avaient le pouvoir d'emporter les esprits loin de leur enveloppe. Puis, après plusieurs concerts, l'indien avait compris ce qu'il lui semblait déceler dans chacune de ses performances, le petit quelque chose mêlé à la musique.

Il y avait là le don des cieux, l'absolu pouvoir d'un dieu sur les mortels, ici exprimé par ses exquises compositions. Il s'en était vite rendu compte, de ces éclats de pouvoir qu'inconscient, l'autre glissait dans son jeu. Il allait sans dire que cela l'avait subjugué. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles le blond avait décidé de l'accompagner pour un temps, dans sa tournée mondiale. Ainsi, il avait toute l'occasion d'observer cet étrange personnage, tout en en apprenant plus sur ce monde qui était désormais et le sien, et celui de ses frères. Et surtout, cela lui permettait aussi de réfléchir. Sur leur situation, et sur ce que les dieux pourraient bien attendre de lui.

Heureusement, le _kitsune_ lui avait nettement facilité la tâche. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment un homme à secrets. Il avait répondu à toutes ses questions avec une surprenante sincérité, patience et bienveillance pour le serviteur d'un dieu. Chose que lui-même n'aurait sûrement pas fait à l'époque. Ce n'était absolument pas prudent. Mais il y avait aussi le fait que tous les évènements ne semblaient pas être, pour l'asiatique, plus important que les heures de sommeil qu'il s'épargnait, comme-ci ce n'était qu'une chose anodine.

À vrai dire, cela étonnait encore Shaka que Kazami se souciait de ses relations sociales. Pourtant, comme lui avec ses méditations et ses communications avec Dieu, le musicien ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'autres choses de plus que ses partitions. Pourtant, il s'efforçait de toujours rester communicatif et disponible pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Cela le préservait de l'isolement qui avait été une des marques distinctes de l'ancien chevalier de la vierge en son temps. Pas que cela l'eut dérangé à l'époque, mais il se doutait bien qu'il faudrait que cela fut impossible dans leur présente situation. Le bon sens lui soufflait qu'une union entre eux serait nécessaire. Et pour cela, déjà, retrouver la trace de chacun d'entre eux et, bien évidemment, se rassembler pour discuter ensemble de la suite des évènements.

Surtout que plusieurs points tendaient à passablement l'inquiéter. Shaka se souvenait très bien du tribunal de l'Olympe, et de la trêve imposée aux différents belligérants, sans que cela n'engageât d'obligation d'alliances entre eux. Pourtant, les paroles du renard lui indiquait bien une réunion. Pourquoi donc ? Et dans ce cas, avec les pouvoirs d'Hadès, n'eût-il pas été plus aisé de lui demander de les ressusciter au lieu de faire appel à une divinité étrangère ?

À cette question là, une réponse évidente : les autres dieux n'étaient pas sensés être au courant de leur résurrection. Qu'avait donc en tête Athéna cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiétait tant au point qu'elle outrepassât ses droits et ne les fît revenir, en dépit de la fureur divine qui l'attendrait si jamais l'Olympe l'apprenait ? Le danger devait être particulièrement menaçant. Peut-être même plus que les dieux-même dans ce cas. Que pouvait-il bien être alors ? D'où venait-il ? Quel forme aurait-il ?

Il n'avait pas encore de réponses à ces questions. Il savait aussi qu'il ne tirerait rien de son compagnon, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était guère le genre de choses qui retenait son attention. Son regard se posa d'ailleurs sur ce dernier, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé tout bruit. Il avait même stoppé son mouvement, le bras en l'air alors qu'il devait battre le tempo de la chanson, en une pose drôle. L'effet comique était renforcé par son expression enfantine alors qu'il _reniflait_ l'air. Un sourire puéril étira ses traits, comme lorsqu'il trouvait de nouvelles idées de mélodie.

« Shaka-_kun_. Il y a un de tes compagnons dans cette ville. Pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs. »

Son visage fut inexpressif. À vrai dire, il en était déjà conscient depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la mégalopole. Il n'avait pas tardé à repérer l'aura de son compagnon. Le fait qu'il la cachait n'y avait rien changé : pour quelqu'un de la trempe de l'indien, cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante de le percer à jour. Il n'avait cependant pas cherché à le contacter. Il avait préféré se tenir un peu à l'écart, pour se préparer à la rencontre inévitable qui aurait lieu sous peu. Une fois qu'il en aurait trouvé le courage à vrai dire.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir ? Ça t'évitera de trop t'ennuyer. Ce ne sont que des répétitions aujourd'hui. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude. Et puis, tu dois avoir envie de le voir non ? Je ne doute pas que vous ayez des choses à vous dire.  
>— Ça ne te dérange pas ?<br>— Pourquoi donc ? Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, il s'arrêta, sembla hésiter quelque peu avant d'ajouter : Appelle-moi quand même s'il y a un problème.  
>— Je ne suis pas un enfant.<br>— La plupart des êtres vivants sont des enfants par rapport à moi. Tu penses venir demain ? N'hésite pas à ramener ton compagnon si c'est le cas. »

Acheva-t-il avec un sourire, puis se replongea dans son monde de noirs et de blanches, totalement imperméable à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Shaka le regarda durant quelques instants, non sans incrédulité quant à son étrange comportement, avant de laisser un mince sourire amusé transparaître sur son visage.

L'autre avait raison, il était temps pour lui d'entrer en action. Et, il n'aurait pas pu rêver de mieux que Shion comme premier contact. Sa sagesse, de même que son assurance naturelle et son âge en faisait une des personnes qui avaient le plus de chances d'avoir des informations sur ce qu'il se passait. Il ferait un bon point de départ. Non vraiment, il se considérait chanceux qu'il fut le premier d'entre eux à croiser.

Peu après, il se trouvait sur la place bondée du Châtelet, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans la chaleur suffocante de l'ancien théâtre, un peu d'air faisait un bien fou. Il resta immobile un petit moment, puis finalement, se mit en quête de l'ancien Pope.

Suivant l'aura de son aîné, il rejoignit la rue de Rivoli, le regard rivé sur les massifs bâtiments haussmanniens qui abritaient maintes boutiques. À vrai dire, bien qu'il eut vu photos et cartes postales ramenées par des chevaliers en mission, entendu ici et là plusieurs histoires, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait en personne dans la capitale.

S'il appréciait la beauté de son éclectique architecture, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une grande ville, il déplorait le fait que ces humains fussent comme des fourmis hyperactives : toujours à parcourir leur fourmilière, a grouiller ici et là sans prendre leur temps de se s'arrêter, de réfléchir un peu sur la vie qu'ils menaient. Et leur vie éphémère passait ainsi, sans qu'ils ne recherchassent à améliorer leur karma pour atteindre la salvation. Dommage pour eux.

Pour trouver Shion, il lui fallut remonter la rue encombrée de gens jusqu'au musée du Louvre, puis pénétrer dans l'immense jardin qu'étaient les Tuileries. Il n'eut pas de mal à repérer la longue chevelure verte, ainsi que son propriétaire, assis sur un banc au pied d'une statue représentant un pégase chevauché.

« Regarde, je t'avais bien dit qu'il venait ! »

L'exclamation venait d'un garçonnet assis à côté de l'atlante. Ses grands yeux vairons, or et saphir le scrutaient avec une enfantine innocence. Shaka fronça légèrement les sourcils, certain de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? enchaîna-t-il, comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Le Royaume Souterrain. Les Enfers. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus au l'indien. Il avait déjà rencontré l'étrange personnage lorsqu'il accompagnait Athéna aux Enfers. Ne sentant pas en lui l'once d'une âme de spectre, il avait alors épargné l'enfant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le revoir un jour, encore moins sur Terre. Ceci-dit, il n'aurait jamais songé non plus, qu'on les libèrerait de leur prison. Et encore moins que ce fusse des _kitsune _qui s'en chargeraient.

« Shaka, il sourit, C'est un plaisir de te revoir.  
>— Ancien Pope. »<p>

Par respect, il s'inclina profondément devant lui.

« Depuis quand es-tu arrivé en ville ?  
>— Hier seulement. Il me semblait que vous étiez accompagné…<br>— En effet. Aphrodite était avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit emporté, par le _kitsune_ qui s'est chargé de sa résurrection. Il n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire, ni moi. Le renard était trop puissant pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
>— Vous savez où il l'a emmené ?<br>— ''Là où on a besoin de lui'', j'ignore cependant où.  
>— Votre ami se trouve sous la mer, intervint l'enfant, les yeux dans le vide, Aphrodite, une légère moue s'afficha sur son visage, a une odeur semblable à celle de ma rose. »<p>

Se justifia-t-il sans que cela n'eut plus de sens pour le blond. Pas que cela l'étonna : s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'avait marqué chez l'étrange personnage, c'était ses paroles insensées. Il ne leur avait d'ailleurs pas porté d'attention. Ce n'était à son esprit, que le babillage d'un gamin un peu fou.

Cependant, Shion semblait intéressé. Il le vit hocher légèrement la tête.

« Dis-m'en plus sur ta rose Petit Prince, tu veux bien ? »

Le petit, qui faisait de grands mouvements de pieds, s'immobilisa soudain, un air triste sur son visage rond. Il tira légèrement sur une de ses innombrables boucles blanches.

« C'est _ma_ précieuse rose. On me l'a offerte afin que je veille sur elle. Je l'avais emportée avec moi, mais elle a décidé de se promener un peu toute seule lorsqu'on est arrivé sur Terre. Je suis un peu inquiet, mais j'ai confiance en elle, alors je la laisse voguer à son aise. De toute façon, je sais toujours où elle est, son odeur est si reconnaissable ! Je suis tout de même un peu triste d'être loin d'elle. »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard interrogatif et confus. Une rose qui se baladait seule dans la nature ? Ce gamin avait décidé des choses bien étranges en tête, il ne vivait clairement pas dans le même univers qu'eux.

« Tu vivais aux Enfers non ? Pourquoi es-tu remonté à la surface ? Hadès t'a laissé revenir ? »

Le Petit Prince dévisagea Shaka un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne fais pas parti de l'armée du Seigneur Hadès, je ne suis pas non plus mort. Le Seigneur Hadès n'a donc aucun pouvoir sur moi, expliqua-t-il, Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais voir la Terre mais mon père m'a toujours fermement interdit de m'y rendre mais… Il y a tant de choses à découvrir ici et le temps presse. Je suis donc parti de moi-même quand il avait le dos tourné », il ajouta cependant avec une moue puérile :

« Mais je pense qu'il s'en est rendu compte depuis. Il doit avoir envoyé des spectres pour me récupérer… Oh ! Dîtes, vous êtes des chevaliers d'Athéna non ? Parce qu'il y a des chevaliers que je veux _absolument_ rencontrer, si vous m'amenez jusqu'à eux, je vous aiderai !  
>— Et qu'est-ce qu'un enfant comme toi pourrait faire pour nous aider ? Que gagnerait-on ? »<p>

Demanda alors Shaka avec une voix douce qui masquait à peine son scepticisme. Ce petit fugueur n'allait définitivement pas tout à fait bien. À côté de lui, l'atlante semblait tout aussi dubitatif.

« Je ne suis _pas_ un enfant. Je suis un Prince. Et je sais beaucoup de choses.  
>— Et en quoi cela nous intéresse ?<br>— Parce que _moi_, je sais ce qu'il se passe. _Vous_, vous ne savez que ce qu'on daigne vous dire, il sauta sur ses jambes, fit quelques pas en dansant, Si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je vous laisse le choix. Je vais même vous donnez un conseil pour vous prouver ma bonne foi : méfiez-vous du Seigneur des fées et de ses rejetons. »

Et avant qu'ils n'eussent le temps de l'interroger plus, le sale gamin se fondit dans la foule et disparut de leur champ de vision comme de perception.

* * *

><p><strong>[Atlantide] Temple de Poséïdon<strong>

Le ciel, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, resplendissant au contact de la lumière si lointaine. À force de les observer, il pouvait facilement distinguer les circonvolutions des rebords de la glace. Camus haussa les épaules puis reprit la lecture d'un des livres qu'il avait trouvé dans une maison, reconnaissant d'avoir demandé à Mü de lui apprendre à déchiffrer la langue. Sans cela, il se serait bien ennuyé. Après tout, il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire dans sa situation. Sans vraiment savoir comment cela pouvait être possible, il s'était laissé embarqué dans une bien étrange histoire.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait aimé croire, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour oublier les raisons de sa présence en cet endroit. Cela avait commencé avec ce _kitsune_, son rire moqueur et ses doucereuses paroles à son réveil. Apparemment, il était libre de faire comme bon lui semblait. Ses premières pensées s'étaient alors naturellement tournées vers son élève et son meilleur ami. Puis était entré en scène le nouveau poisson, qui l'avait assuré savoir comment contacter le sien de scorpion.

Il s'agissait de Milo alors, forcément, il avait accepté. Il avait alors suffit d'un appel pour qu'un atlante les téléportât en ces lieux. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de voir la vague gelée, seul vestige de ces temps anciens, pour savoir qu'il se trouvait en Atlantide, près du temple de Poséïdon. Les environs étaient encore parsemés de l'éclat glacial caractéristique du cosmos des différents verseaux. De plus, il avait lu les archives du Sanctuaire sur ses prédécesseurs. Il aurait donc fallut qu'il fût idiot pour ne pas comprendre que ce corps gelé, miraculeusement conservé, appartenait au saint de l'antépénultième Guerre Saint dont le sacrifice avait permis la restauration du bateau de l'espoir.

Son regard se perdit sur le champ de ruines, interrogateur. Comment cet endroit était-il avant d'être dévasté ? Combien de trésors s'étaient perdus dans le déluge ? Lesquels ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'envier Dégel d'avoir eu l'occasion contempler la splendeur de l'endroit avant sa destruction partielle. Après quelques secondes, il détourna finalement ses yeux de la statue de glace pour retourner à sa lecture.

Son attention fut à nouveau détournée. Des cosmos arrivaient droit dans leur direction, dont un particulièrement familier. Un dragon les survola, avant d'entamer une descente en piquet puis de se poser en douceur. Aphrodite sauta gracieusement sur le sol, suivit de près par un jeune marina. Tandis qu'il refermait le bouquin, et le glissait dans la sacoche qu'il avait pris avec lui, le chevalier des poissons sortit afin de sa méditation et accueillit les nouveaux arrivants d'un doux sourire.

« Il y a eu des problèmes ?  
>— Des <em>fhey<em>. Mais rien d'insurmontable. Voilà la raison de ta présence Renardeau. »

Fit le reptile en fixant le suédois de ses pupilles fendues. Ce dernier, se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête, le regard ancré dans celui de Camus.

« Bonjour Aphrodite. »

Fit simplement l'ancien Verseau voyant que l'autre n'allait le saluer de lui-même. Toujours aussi agréable et sociable. Cela n'avait pas changé apparemment. Un léger signe de tête lui répondit. C'était déjà ça.

« Et maintenant, comme promis, je vais te révéler où se trouve le renardeau que tu cherches. C'est une ville que mon peuple nomme _Hälmeigat'almara_. Elle se trouve au bout du monde, dans l'Arctique, plongée au coeur des glaciers. C'est là que vous le trouverez.  
>— Comment allons-nous nous y rendre ? »<p>

Le dragon inspira longuement avant de produire un nuage cotonneux qui s'échappa d'entre ses larges narines. Il souffla ensuite dessus et la masse se dispersa en des formes beaucoup plus précises, celles des différents continents. Il désigna le milieu de l'océan Atlantique.

« Nous sommes ici, sa griffe remonta jusqu'au milieu de l'Arctique, Votre renardeau se trouve ici, il tapota l'endroit, Ce qui tombe plutôt bien. D'Atlantide partent plusieurs chemins sous-marins qui tapissent les mers, comme autant de routes. Poséïdon comme les atlantes s'en sont souvent servis par le passé. Je peux vous guider jusqu'à l'entrée du canal du Nord et vous donner des indications. Ce sera à vous de vous repérer ensuite. Isis vous accompagnera : les seuls habilités à ouvrir ou fermer les canaux sont les atlantes ou les marinas.  
>— En quoi suis-je concerné ? »<p>

Aphrodite avait croisé les bras, s'appuyant sur un pied avec une expression quelque peu agacée. En voilà un que la perspective de voyager ne plaisait guère. Enfin, Camus comprenait. Le suédois n'avait aucun lien assez fort avec qui que ce fut dans la chevalerie, pour comprendre ce besoin que ressentait le français de revoir son meilleur ami.

« J'allais justement y venir Renardeau. Si vous ne vous égarez pas, vous devriez atteindre _Hälmeigat'almara_ dans deux ou trois jours. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins : cela ne dépend que de vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous arrivez par les souterrains de la ville. Où résident des atlantes qui risquent de vous posez problème. »

Le dragon tourbillonna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Ses serres se plantèrent dans ses épaules tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. L'ancien verseau vit son camarade serrer les dents tandis que la créature lui donnait une pichenette dans son dos.

« Le Renardeau saura quoi dire et faire pour qu'ils vous aident. »

Avant que quiconque pût demander plus de précisions, le reptile se détacha de lui. Il leur ordonna de le suivre et prit la tête du groupe, les guidant à travers des rues étriquées à cause des débris qui les encombraient. Si ce n'étaient les quelques plantes qui avaient réussi à pousser ici et là, entre quelques pavés ou dans les lézardes des murs, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vivat. Pas que cela fût étonnant non plus.

L'érudit ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la conservation exemplaire des matériaux. Les bâtiments n'étaient certes pas dans un bon état, mais la plupart tenaient encore debout, et l'étrange matière bleuté qui les composait ne semblait pas avoir subi trop d'érosion, ne donnait pas l'impression que tout allait s'effondrer du jour au lendemain. C'était fascinant, surtout en vue de la date supposée de la disparition de l'Atlantide, que Platon avait situé dans les neuf-mille ans avant la naissance du Christ.

« À vrai dire, c'est la partie la plus endommagée de la ville. Non seulement elle est en périphérie de l'île, là où les tsunamis ont été les plus destructeurs, mais en plus, elle a souffert des effets des batailles de la Guerre Sainte du XVIIIème siècle. Le reste de la ville est beaucoup mieux conservé. »

L'éclaira le _kitsune_ lorsqu'il lui demanda si toute la cité était dans cette état. Il s'arrêta peu après devant une énorme fresque. Elle devait bien faire cinq mètres de hauteur et autant en largeur, comme si elle avait été taillée à une échelle de géant, et représentait un énorme dragon asiatique et familier aux écailles de jais, doté de longues moustaches et cornes d'ivoire.

Ce dernier posa son museau contre sa représentation en relief et laissa son cosmos couler dans la sculpture avant de se reculer. Son alter-ego s'illumina d'une douce lueur. La pierre, ou peu importait la matière qui composait l'oeuvre, prit vie. L'immense serpent se tordit lentement, se mouvant petit à petit jusqu'à former une arche. Dans cet espace délimité par son corps arqué, la matière se liquéfia.

« Voilà l'entrée des canaux de l'Atlantique Nord. Vous faîtes face au Nord et devrez toujours faire face au Nord, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez au Kraken. À partir de là, suivez la glace et vous tomberez sans faute sur _Hälmeigat'almara_.  
>— Comment sommes-nous sensés faire toujours face au nord sans boussole ?<br>— Le début du canal est en ligne droite. Vers le nord. Gardez ça en tête à chaque fois que vous aurez à bifurquer. »

Le français l'observa s'engager dans l'ouverture sans dire un mot de plus. Il ne semblait vraiment pas commode en ce jour. Repensant à ses interactions avec le dragon jusque là, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux.

« Faîtes attention sur la route. Il y a des choses pas humaines qui rôdent en ces lieux. Et vous ne pourrez pas voyager à votre vitesse maximale : les tunnels sont très vétustes, ils ne le supporteraient pas. Isis, je compte sur toi. Poissons, je suppose que tu vas les accompagner. »

Aconit hocha lentement la tête avec un léger sourire.

« J'ai pour mission de les protéger.  
>— Merci pour votre aide.<br>— Ne me remercie pas Camus. C'est du donnant-donnant. Tu me dois un service en échange du mien. Tâche juste de survivre jusque là. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre le Renardeau. Il doit être en train de s'impatienter. »

Bien plus tard, le groupe pataugeait dans un mélange de boue, d'algues et de varechs. Le sol pavé était arraché par endroit et ce qui avait été quelques morceaux manquants au début, s'était peu à peu transformé en d'entiers pans de routes engloutis par la vase. Dans cette partie, le plafond était si bas qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de se tenir debout. Sinon l'éclat naturel de l'armure d'or des poissons qui fermait leur marche, et celle de l'écaille de Scylla qui l'ouvrait, l'obscurité régnait en maîtresse sur ces lieux.

Quand le dragon avait dit « très vétustes », il ne plaisantait pas. Camus avait pu constater d'innombrables lézardes et fissures à certains endroits. Ou encore des trous dans le plafond qui laissaient filtrer quelques gouttes d'eau. Il se demanda comment les atlantes avaient pu construire ce genre d'infrastructure, et à quel point l'aide du Dieu de la Mer avait été conséquente : il ne voyait pas comment des humains — ou même des atlantes — auraient pu seuls, creuser jusque sous l'océan pour y construire quelque chose qui, des millénaires plus tard, fussent encore relativement praticables.

Devant lui, son cadet s'arrêta. Du peu qu'il voyait avec la faible luminosité, le chemin descendait encore jusqu'à être complètement immergé. Il leur fit signe d'attendre le temps qu'il vérifie jusqu'où la partie subaquatique se prolongeait, et s'il y avait du danger devant. Les trois en profitèrent pour s'assoir. C'était la première chose qui s'apparentait à une pause depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Ils l'accueillaient donc avec joie, surtout s'ils devaient plonger après.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que vos vêtements soient dans un tel état ? »

Sa voix résonna avec force dans l'endroit désert. Il était vrai qu'ils ne devaient pas être très reluisants avec leurs habits maculés de crasse et alourdis par l'humidité, mais Aphrodite les dépassait de loin. Sa chemise, autrefois blanche, étant tâchée en plus, de sang et arrachée à certains endroits. Nul doute qu'elle ne serait bientôt guère plus qu'un chiffon troué.

« J'ai été attaqué par un de ces choses qu'ils nomment des _fhey_. C'est tout. Mes vêtements n'ont pas la résistance des armures, alors je suppose que c'est normal qu'ils soient dans cet état.  
>— Et comment va Shion ? Vous étiez encore avec lui je suppose.<br>— En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal avant que je ne me fasse kidnapper par le dragon. »

Camus l'interrogea un peu plus en détails sur ce qu'il savait des autres chevaliers ressuscités, sans obtenir d'informations vraiment satisfaisantes. Il fut par contre intrigué par son successeur mais, Isis revint à eux au moment où il allait lui demander de lui en dire plus. Il ne sortit pas de l'eau et se contenta de s'accrocher à un plant de posidonies.

« Il y a environ cinq kilomètres à faire à la nage. Ils débouchent dans le bassin d'une large salle. »

Ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête avant de plonger, et de le suivre. Pour un habitué des eaux glaciales et meurtrières de la Sibérie, l'eau avait ici, une agréable chaleur. Ce passage ne serait qu'une promenade de santé pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Les deux poissons semblaient tout autant à leur aise, ce qui au final, n'étant pas étonnant en considérant leur signe. De plus, Aphrodite avait été entraîné au Groenland, où il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres moyens que la pêche pour récupérer de quoi se sustenter. La nage dans des conditions extrêmes était donc nécessaire. Aconit devait sûrement être dans un cas similaire.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un long moment, longeant des marches recouvertes de végétation. Puis, le couloir bifurqua soudainement vers l'est avant de remonter en douceur pour ensuite s'élargir de plus en plus. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans le fond d'un grand bassin carré, recouvert d'un carrelage argenté strié de veinules bleutées scintillantes.

Son regard se posa sur les immenses blocs qui entouraient la piscine, recouverts de runes dont il ignorait le sens. Il essora ses vêtements et son petit sac de voyage tout en observant la spacieuse salle dotée de plusieurs rangées de colonnades. Dans l'air flottaient ici et là, des orbes lumineuses qui éclairaient l'endroit d'une douce lueur. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa d'un épais tuyau non loin de lui. Il remarqua des mécanismes à rouages dont le fonctionnement provoquait des séries de légers cliquetis.

Étaient-ils déjà arrivés ? Non, sûrement pas. Ils n'avaient même pas atteints le Kraken dont le Dragon avait parlé. Quel était cet endroit alors ? Un avant-poste de l'Atlantide peut-être ? Ou une autre ville ?

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en ces lieux. »

La voix de l'ancien poisson le tira de ses réflexions. Il scanna les lieux, scrutant chaque recoins. Pour sa part, il ne voyait ni ne sentait quoi que ce fût de menaçant. Cependant, Aphrodite avait toujours été plus sensible que le reste d'entre eux à ce genre de choses — Mü et Shaka excepté — grâce à son don d'empathie.

« Peut-être que cette chose dont tu parles attaqueras. Peut-être pas. Peu importe. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester ici. »

* * *

><p><strong>[Japon] <em>Fushimi <em>Inari _Taisha_**

Il faisait encore chaud en ce début d'automne, d'où le choix d'Aioros de profiter de la chaleur ainsi que des rayons du soleil déclinant dans l'énorme jardin qui entourait le temple. Il espérait aussi avoir un peu de répit ; il avait passé une autre effroyable nuit avant d'enchaîner par une matinée de cours avec Aster, puis tout un après-midi d'entraînement. Le tout en percevant ce regard invisible porté sur lui. Il était donc à fleur de peau, les sens exacerbés par la fatigue. Il soupira en s'étirant longuement avant de s'immobiliser.

Sa vue se troubla un instant. Il recula en sentant un mouvement près de lui, comme si on l'effleurait. L'adolescent se retourna, le regard rivé sur la forêt de bambous. Il plissa les yeux. Là, entre deux arbres, un bien étrange petit homme l'observait. Des touffes de poils blanches dépassaient de sa chevelure rouge feu. De même, il semblait doté d'une large queue touffue et ses mains, comme ses pieds, ressemblaient plus à des pattes blanches. Il devait rêver. D'ailleurs, voilà qu'un clignement plus tard, il avait disparu.

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Décidément, il voyait des choses de plus en plus étranges. Ce n'était clairement pas normal. Cependant, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il fût en train d'halluciner, à cause du manque de sommeil et des heures passées à s'entraîner sous un soleil de plomb. Ceci-dit, les objets qui volaient fréquemment vers lui, il ne les imaginait pas. Non ? Soupir. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à le rendre nerveux. Il fallait faire quelque chose à ce propos. En parler ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce fût une bonne idée. Après tout, peut-être que tout cela se trouvait vraiment être un produit de son imagination et, il ne tenait pas à passer pour un fou.

Déjà que les habitants du temple ne cessait de le dévisager avec un regard étrange à chaque fois qu'il les croisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter une autre raison aux discussions à voix basses qu'il lui semblait parfois percevoir à son sujet. Il abaissa les paupières, massa doucement ses tempes avant de faire une revue des évènements qui lui étaient arrivés.

Cela avait commencé dès sa première nuit. Des objets volant vers lui. Une fois. Puis encore une autre. Et ainsi de suite. Toujours quand personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir. Il y avait cette présence aussi. Sans une once de cosmos mais pourtant qu'il la percevait dès qu'elle s'approchait, aussi nettement que l'énergie de chaque être vivant. Au point qu'il l'avait confondu avec Aster. Enfin, il avait aussi retrouvé de longs cheveux noirs dans les débris d'une poterie.

Que tout cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Des êtres invisibles, peut-être même pas vivants, mais perceptibles et qui avait un pouvoir sur la matière ? Oh ! Il ne connaissait qu'une seule espèce de ce genre. Les esprits. Nouveau soupir. Les esprits et autres créatures de ce genre, ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. Parmi tous les chevaliers, il n'y en avait que très peu qui s'y connaissaient et un unique dont c'était la spécialité : le Cancer. Malheureusement, il n'en avait aucun sous la main à qui demander conseil et doutait, du moins, vu les souvenirs qu'il en avait, que celui-ci l'aiderait. Il serait surtout du genre à se moquer.

Au moins y avait-il un avantage : la réponse à la question qui venait de lui parvenir. Il restait donc deux interrogations. Pourquoi lui ? Dans quel but ? Si seulement il savait ! Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête, s'étira. Il était temps de se reprendre. Pas la peine de se casser la tête sur des choses qui s'éclaireraient d'elles-même en temps voulu. Enfin, il l'espérait. Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur de telles choses alors que la vie lui souriait de nouveau, après tant de temps.

Pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir donné sa vie pour Athéna, loin de là. Malgré la trahison de l'homme qui était comme un frère, sa mort des mains d'un de ses frères d'armes, puis les années de souffrance dans le Cocyte, si tout était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Seulement, il n'oubliait pas non plus qu'il était mort avant même d'avoir atteint l'âge adulte et d'avoir connu autre chose que le rude entraînement des chevaliers et l'enseignement à ses cadets. Lesdits cadets qui eux, étaient à présent plus âgés et plus expérimentés que lui en beaucoup de points. Il ne pouvait nier que c'était une pilule qui avait du mal à passer. Ne serait-ce que l'idée que son jeune frère était techniquement plus âgé que lui, que ce n'était plus son bout de chou.

Il se redressa soudain lorsqu'il sentit un regard insistant posé sur lui ainsi qu'un mouvement proche. D'un geste brusque, il écarta la fine main tendue vers son visage avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ce n'était pas un esprit qui l'observait. C'était un homme, la vingtaine environ, des cheveux blonds mêlés de mèches châtaines encadrant son visage arrondi aux joues un peu creuses. Comme Sono, le dirigeant du temple, ses yeux bridés étaient soulignés de larges poches. Encore un qui ne devait pas dormir la nuit. L'inconnu lui fit un doux sourire, l'air nullement affecté par la réaction de son cadet.

Des paroles qu'il prononça ensuite, Aioros, avec son niveau encore très médiocre de japonais, ne saisit absolument rien. Il lui fit un sourire contrit, embarrassé de ne pouvoir répondre à son expression expectative tant en lui expliquant, tant bien que mal, qu'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Son interlocuteur lâcha une exclamation de surprise avant de s'incliner en s'excusant. Ensuite, il se releva, tendit sa main en un geste amical.

« _Enchanté_, lança-t-il joyeusement lorsque l'autre la serra.  
><em>— Moi c'est Aioros. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. <em>»

Le japonais enchaîna beaucoup trop rapidement pour que le châtain suivît, s'arrêtant seulement au moment où il vit Aster qui, mains dans les poches et cigarette au bec, se dirigeait vers eux avec décontraction. Le saint s'inclina devant lui, prononçant quelques paroles qui eurent le don de faire fuir l'asiatique en courant vers le temple.

« Je vois que tu as rencontré l'Empereur. Comment le trouves-tu ?  
>— Comment veux-tu que je le trouves si je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu au temple avant, qui est-ce ? »<p>

Le sagittaire éclata de rire, s'assit dans l'herbe auprès de lui. Il tira une bouffée de nicotine avant de finalement lui répondre après un long silence :

« Il vient à peine de rentrer de Tokyo, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas encore vu. Quand à son identité, on va dire que si Sono dirige le temple, l'Empereur en est le propriétaire et techniquement parlant, ton nouveau patron.  
>— J'avais cru comprendre qu'Inari était une déesse, je me trompe ?<br>— Ce n'est pas Inari. C'est l'Empereur, l'équivalent du Grand Pope si tu préfères, la représentation de la déesse sur Terre, il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, mais je sais qu'il y a plusieurs différences que je ne saisis pas très bien. Et pourquoi pensais-tu que c'était Inari ?  
>— Je ne sais pas trop. L'instinct je suppose. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur Inari ? Je suis curieux de savoir quel genre de déesse c'est.<br>— Je ne peux te dire que les choses basiques, je ne suis pas le spécialiste dans ce domaine. Mais je peux déjà te dire que c'est la déesse du riz et de la fertilité. Les _kitsune_ sont ses messagers. La plupart en tout cas. Il faudrait que tu demandes à Sono si tu veux plus de détails. Si tu arrives à le contacter bien sûr, surtout maintenant que l'Empereur est revenu, il va être encore plus occupé. »

Et donc, il supposait, quasiment injoignable. Pas étonnant ceci-dit. Il avait tout un temple et maintenant, une représentation divine en plus à gérer.

Il soupira alors que son regard sur posait sur le ciel orangé. Il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit. Encore une où son sommeil serait sans cesse troublé par des phénomènes étranges. Il n'en doutait pas un instant. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé d'aller se coucher.

« Tu as l'air bien soucieux Aioros. Encore plus que ces derniers jours je veux dire. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La question qu'il redoutait le plus était tombée comme un couperet. Pas moyen de l'éviter, et, vu l'air inquiet affiché par son compagnon, celui-ci ne le lâcherait pas sans avoir avoir obtenu une réponse satisfaisante. Cependant, le grec s'imaginait très mal lui avouer que des choses pas très normales lui arriveraient. Lorsqu'il était seul et qu'il ne pouvait prouver. Comme par hasard. Cela faisait un peu trop discours de fou pour qu'il osât le dévoiler. Cela avait beau être la vérité, le sens commun interdirait à quiconque de le croire. Déjà que lui avait des difficultés, il peinait à imaginer pour les autres.

« Je me demande ce qui est arrivé aux autres, où ils sont... Je m'inquiète pour eux. »

Finit-il par dire. Ce n'était certes pas son souci principal à l'instant présent mais c'était loin d'être un mensonge. Il espéra qu'Aster ne cherchât guère plus loin. Ce qu'il, heureusement, fit.

« Oh ! Je comprends. Il suffisait de demander tu sais, il lui fit un sourire franc, sa main jouant avec une de ses mèches prune, J'aurais du t'en parler avant. Tu es déjà au courant pour Shion, Mü et Aphrodite non ? Depuis, on a retrouvé Aldebaran au Pérou. Ou plutôt, le Grand Pope et Mü sont parti au Pérou pour le récupérer alors, il devrait être au Sanctuaire dans peu de temps.  
>— Et mon frère ? »<p>

Intervint alors le châtain. L'air désolé de son interlocuteur en lui en dit long. Il ne savait pas. Il le lui confirma à peine un instant plus tard.

« Pas de nouvelles de Rigas. Mais, je suis sûr que ça ne prendra plus beaucoup de temps. Et puis, on y peut rien si ça prend un peu de temps alors arrête de te tracasser autant. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ainsi en tailleur sur son lit, Aioros aurait bien voulu suivre le conseil de son mentor, et arrêter de se tracasser. Parce qu'il y avait plusieurs choses qui lui occupaient l'esprit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'autre avait soulevé plusieurs points qui lui semblaient importants, et trop obscurs pour que cela le laissât tranquille.

Pourquoi donc n'avaient-ils pas tous été ressuscités au même endroit ? Les _kitsune_ n'étaient-ils pas sensés être des serviteurs d'Inari et donc de l'Empereur ? Alors, pourquoi tous les faire revenir à la vie si c'était pour devoir retourner la Terre afin de les retrouver ensuite ? Il passa une main sur son visage. Il y avait trop de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire. Pourquoi les faire revenir à la vie d'abord ? Il secoua la tête. Athéna lui avait dit d'être patient. D'attendre. Il devait mettre ses interrogations de côté. Arrêter de se tracasser pour cela.

Sa main se serra sur son nouveau téléphone. Il ne perdait rien non plus à essayer de contacter l'homme qui avait été son pope. Après tout, rester là sans rien faire, n'était pas non plus son genre. Aurait-il eu cette attitude par le passé, que Saga aurait réussi à assassiner sa déesse. Ce fut cette pensée qui le décida à agir. Ses doigts pianotèrent maladroitement sur le clavier tandis qu'il cherchait le numéro.

Un bruit sec retentit dans la pièce. Il se retrouva une main sur la tête, tâtant une zone douloureuse, comme si on venait de le frapper là. Son regard parcourut la chambre. Vide. Pourtant, il était sûr que quelqu'un était là. Sa vue perdit légèrement en netteté. Il se frotta les yeux pour remédier au problème, cligna plusieurs pour se retrouver face à une enfant était loin d'être là quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, dotée d'un visage poupin absolument adorable malgré la moue qui le déformait légèrement et ses yeux sombres trahissant de l'agacement. Sa longe et raide chevelure de jais retombaient lourdement sur le sol sans que cela ne semblât la déranger plus que cela. Il aperçut dans sa main un éventail qui s'évanouît en particules de lumières lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Eh bien ! Il en a fallut du temps pour que tu daignes faire attention à moi, _kitsune_ ! Pourtant, j'en ai envoyé des signes, tu ne vas pas dire que tu ne les as pas entendu ni vu ?! »

Froncement de sourcils. Quelque chose était bizarre. Pourquoi diable était-il capable de comprendre ce qu'elle disait ? Parce que s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que la langue qu'elle parlait n'avait rien à voir avec son grec natal, ou aucune des autres langues qu'il parlait.

Et il avait une autre certitude aussi : aucun doute possible, la responsable de ses malheurs se trouvait devant lui. Et elle n'avait absolument pas non plus l'air de se sentir coupable le moins du monde. Comme si l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis sa résurrection était justifié. Cela indigna le jeune homme.

« C'était toi qui m'envoyait tous ces objets ? Sais-tu que c'est dangereux ?  
>— Bien sûr que je sais, mais... Tu n'avais pas l'air de faire attention à moi autrement. Comme si je n'existais pas. C'est extrêmement malpoli tu sais. Franchement, j'ai été gentille de ne pas... »<p>

Elle s'interrompit, jeta un regard sur la porte qui s'ouvrait. Elle s'exclama ensuite avec un sourire victorieux :

« Tu vois bien que ça va plus vite de la manière forte. Maintenant, il voit _enfin_ notre plan. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

L'Empereur se tenait sur le seuil vêtu de manière traditionnelle, contrairement à leur précédente rencontre. Son kimono en soie rouge, décoré de chrysanthèmes était magnifique, traînant très légèrement sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, un maquillage pourpre cerclait ses yeux tandis qu'une ligne de la même couleur suivait l'arrête de son nez. Sa lèvre supérieur était recouverte d'un trait violet. Il souriait, semblant amusé par la situation avant de s'adresser en japonais à la fillette et de se tourner vers lui.

« Aioros-_kun_, je te présente Ayake-_chan_, c'est une _zakishi-warashi_. C'est un esprit gardien si tu préfères, attaché au temple depuis sa création. C'est avec elle que les _youkai _ont affaire lorsqu'ils viennent ici. Elle gère tout le côté paranormal et repousse les mauvais esprits. Normalement les _youkai_ sont capables de la voir, c'est pour ça qu'elle essayait d'attirer ton attention comme ça, il se tourna vers la concernée, Même si je pense que tu aurais plus être plus délicate. »

_Youkai _? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Le cri de la _zakishi-warashi_ le sortit de ses pensées tandis qu'elle déblatérait une tirade dans la langue nippone. Elle termina avec une mimique passablement énervée qui se transforma en expression de rage lorsque l'Empereur murmura sa réponse. Finalement, elle s'empara d'un bol qu'elle lança avec force sur le jeune homme puis disparût. Il frôla sa joue avant de s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui, sans que cela ne le troublât plus que ça. Elle n'était vraiment pas commode cette petite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Aya, il s'inclina, Elle a toujours eu un sale caractère, mais ça fait partie de son charme je suppose. C'était ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, mais tu ne parles pas encore très bien japonais n'est-ce pas ?  
>— Pas vraiment. La langue que nous parlons actuellement, laquelle est-ce ?<br>— Ah ça ? _Youkai-no-kotoba_, littéralement la langue des _youkai_, elle est innée à tous les _youkai_. Oh et tant que j'y pense, je te parle de _youkai_ depuis tout à l'heure, mais sais-tu ce que c'est ? » voyant le signe de tête de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit sans tarder :

« Ce sont les créatures du folklore japonais. Qu'elles sont malveillantes ou bienveillantes, cela ne fait pas de différence. Elles ont souvent des pouvoirs surnaturelles. Par exemple, ce que vous les occidentaux, appelez fées et ogres, ici sont considérés comme des _youkai_. Les _zakishi-warashi_ et les _kitsune_ sont des _youkai_. C'est pour ça que tu me comprends. D'ailleurs, je suis venu te donner quelque chose, il fouilla dans une des longues manches de son kimono et en ressortit une balle, ton _hoshi-no-tama_. Le _kitsune_ qui t'a ressuscité avait oublié de te la donner et il n'ose pas vraiment s'approcher de cette partie du temple. Ne la perds surtout pas. »

Ajouta-t-il alors Aioros se saisissait de l'objet pour l'examiner. Un centaure la décorait, prenant la majeure partie de l'espace tandis que le reste était jaune citron. Le rappel à sa constellation gardienne le fit sourire.

« Puis-vous poser une question Empereur ?  
>— Vas-y.<br>— N'y a-t-il pas d'autres gardiens pour veiller dessus, à part Ayake ? Des _kitsune _par exemple.  
>— Comme Athéna et le Sanctuaire tu veux dire ? Quel intérêt, cela fait bien longtemps que les <em>kami<em> ont arrêté de se battre entre eux et le monde ne les intéressent pas. Il ne sert à rien de protéger plus ces lieux. Concernant les _kitsune_, je ne peux pas les… il se reprit, _Vous_ forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Que ce soit clair Aioros-_kun_, vous n'êtes pas mes serviteurs comme le sont les chevaliers pour Athéna.  
>— En tant que <em>kitsune<em>, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux.  
>— Pourtant, les <em>kitsune<em> qui sont responsables de nos résurrections le font pour vous non ?  
>— Ils le font parce qu'ils ont quelque chose à gagner en échange. Vous êtes totalement libres. »<p>

Il acheva avec un sourire, s'excusa puis prit congé. Une fois de nouveau seul, le grec se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, la tête emplie de soucis. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure avec un soupir tandis que les paroles de l'Empereur résonnaient dans son esprit. Il était libre. Dégagé de toutes contraintes donc. Libre. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de tout comprendre, ni de vraiment croire en ces mots. Si Athéna n'était pas vraiment sa déesse et que l'Empereur n'était pas vraiment son dieu non, qu'allait faire par la suite ? Qui protègerait-il ? Pour qui se battrait-il ?

* * *

><p><strong>[Pérou]<strong>

Les pages étaient couvertes d'étranges glyphes, toujours aussi incompréhensibles. Il reposa le livre sur l'étagère, non sans une pointe de dépit : avec celui-ci, cela faisait un énième essai infructueux de trouver quelque chose à lire. Il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure. Guère besoin de retenter pour savoir que tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque lui seraient inaccessibles.

Ce qui d'ailleurs était embêtant, vu qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire en cet endroit. Son regard se posa sur la porte massive, à double battants en pierre, sertis de joyaux étincelants : le barrage qui les coupait cette liberté à laquelle il aspirait depuis cette prison dorée, à l'exquise décoration faste et luxueuse, confortable et chaleureuse avec les tons terreux de ses murs. Sans fenêtres d'ailleurs. Ni aucun contact avec l'extérieur, sinon les domestiques qui allaient et venaient dans l'immense suite, pourvoyant au moindre de leur besoin. La liberté n'en faisait cependant pas partie de leur point de vue.

Il avait bien tenté de les interroger, mais avait renoncé devant leurs babillages incompréhensibles. Le fait qu'ils eussent des points de vie et non pas des sourcils ne devait pas être étranger à cela, et Aldebaran, comme nombre de ses pairs, ne parlait ni ne comprenait un mot d'atlante. Ce qui était embêtant, et particulièrement frustrant. Il demanderait à Mü de lui apprendre lorsqu'ils se reverraient.

Au moins n'était-il pas la seule victime de cet enfermement aux mystérieuses raisons. Il partageait en effet ses appartements avec l'étrange bête responsable de sa résurrection, et qui l'aidait à se familiariser avec ce que l'autre nommait « le Don de la Terre ». Ce qui, pour le moment, consistait surtout à poser ses mains contre les murs, puis écouter. L'idée aurait pu lui paraître saugrenue cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à dénigrer les méthodes d'apprentissage des autres à la moindre absence de résultat. Il n'était pas non plus assez fou pour penser que cela viendrait du premier coup. C'était un peu comme le cosmos en somme. Il fallait un mélange de patience, travail et de volonté pour apprendre à le maîtriser. Ou du génie. Voir un cocktail du tout. Quoi qu'il en fut, ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'il atteindrait le niveau du petit japonais et ses siècles de pratique. D'autant plus que lui était né ainsi, avec un contrôle instinctif sur ses pouvoirs.

Ce dernier sortait juste de la salle d'eau, vêtu des tuniques et pantalons multicolores en laine, qu'on leur fournissait. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux décolorés en un blond or, tandis que l'autre était posée sur la paroi de leur prison. Vu les mouvements de ses yeux sous ses paupières à demi-closes, il devait être en train d'écouter la terre. Chose qu'il faisait fréquemment.

« Que vois-tu quand tu fais ça ? »

Demanda-t-il avec curiosité lorsque son compagnon s'assit à même le sol, au pied de son fauteuil. Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage.

« Tout ce qui est en contact avec la terre dans un certain périmètre. Je suis un radar à quatre pattes si tu préfères. Tu le seras aussi plus tard, avec de la pratique et… pas mal de temps. Tes compagnons et toi avez tant de choses à apprendre ! » il éclata de rire, ajouta :

« Pour le moment, vous êtes à peine plus puissants que des renardeaux.  
>— Je n'en doute pas un instant. »<p>

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, une main caressant distraitement la barbe naissante sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils se trouvaient dans cet endroit : comme ils se trouvaient sous terre, ils n'avaient aucune indication du temps qui s'écoulait à l'extérieur. Il était certain que c'était une matière de jours, mais combien ? Il était tout bonnement incapable de le dire. Il se demandait pourquoi l'autre avait choisi un tel lieu pour le faire revenir à la vie.

« C'est Niji-_kun_ qui m'a dit de venir là, que nous serions en sécurité et hors de portée de la plupart des dangers potentiels. Un petit coup de pouce de sa part. Notamment parce qu'une des personnes à votre recherche est quelqu'un que j'aimerai éviter de croiser.  
>— Niji ? Qui est-ce ?<br>— Un ami. Le chevalier des gémeaux aussi. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes _juste _prisonniers, et non pas morts et enterrés quelque part », voyant l'expression interrogatrice de son interlocuteur, le japonais s'expliqua plus en détails :

« Niji-_kun_ m'a précisément amené ici parce que c'est une cité interdite aux humains. Des boucliers la cachent, et les rares voyageurs qui la découvrent par hasard, ont tous rencontré une fin malchanceuse. D'après ce qu'il dit. En tout cas, il les a convaincu de nous laisser résider, au moins pour un temps, ici. Je suppose qu'il a invoqué le fait que nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains.  
>— Et cette personne que tu ne veux pas croiser ?<br>— Kiki-_kun_. Le Grand Pope. »

Oh ! Alors comme ça, ce garnement de Kiki était devenu Pope. Il ne put empêcher un franc sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Ce serait Mü qui apprécierait la nouvelle, en serait rempli de fierté. Il se demanda si l'autre était déjà au courant. Il était tout autant curieux de savoir pourquoi le renard ne voulait pas le voir, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce serait pousser son indiscrétion un peu trop loin.

« Pourquoi le Gémeau ferait-il un croc-en-jambe au Pope ?  
>— J'aimerai bien te dire que c'est juste pour moi mais, ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin si, un peu quand même mais, surtout parce que ça lui rapporte quelque chose. Certain de nos objectifs sont communs. Pour ma part, tu es un <em>kitsune,<em> sous ma responsabilité puisque je me suis occupé de ton cas. Je ne veux pas que tu rejoignes Athéna trop tôt. »

Il soupira. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion maintes et maintes fois. Il répéta ce qu'il n'avait cessé de lui dire :

« C'est ma déesse. Yuugiri, ce choix n'appartient qu'à moi.  
>— Aldé-<em>kun<em>. Tu sais déjà à quel point j'admire ta loyauté, mais, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire ce choix _maintenant_. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es libre et tu n'es plus chevalier. C'est le cas de vous tous. Ne préfèrerais-tu pas les rejoindre et en discuter avec eux, avant de prendre ta décision finale ? »

Il massa doucement sa tempe. C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle. Ils étaient tous libres, et s'il ne doutait pas de leur fidélité à chacun — après tout, malgré les apparences, même les renégats étaient revenus pour Athéna lors de la Guerre Sainte — il était aussi conscient que certains d'entre eux profiteraient sûrement de l'occasion pour remettre en question leurs allégeances. Il pensait notamment à ceux comme Aphrodite et Masque de Mort.

Yuugiri avait raison sur ce point. Il fallait qu'il retrouvât ses frères. Ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien.

« Et tu sais où ils se trouvent je suppose.  
>— Niji-<em>kun<em>, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, avait pour projet de vous rassembler à New York. Je suppose que cela fera un bon point de départ. Ceci-dit, une fois que nous serons à la surface, dans la ville la plus proche, je pourrai enfin recharger mon téléphone et le contacter.  
>— Comment comptes-tu partir d'ici ?<br>— Nous sommes sous-terre. En plein milieu de mon élément. Ces murs ne sont pas un obstacle. »

Ah. Ils auraient donc pu s'enfuir facilement depuis le début. Aldébaran fronça les sourcils. Combien de choses de ce genre le japonais lui avait-il caché ? Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas pensé non plus à demander, partant du principe logique que si l'autre avait pu faire quelque chose, il l'aurait fait. Il se demanda si tous les _kitsune _étaient comme ça.

« Quand comptes-tu nous faire sortir d'ici ?  
>— Je veux attendre que tu te sois un peu plus familiarisé avec tes pouvoirs. Et puis, on est bien traité ici. »<p>

Ses lèvres se figèrent en plein mouvement. Il ferma complètement les yeux, les deux paumes contre le sol.

« Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, fit-il au bout d'un moment, en se redressant, On part maintenant. Le Pope vient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville. Nos hôtes ont du le contacter. Dieu merci, les boucliers empêchent toute forme de téléportation et bloquent le cosmos. Ça va nous laisser le temps de nous esquiver. J'espère. »

Il vint s'appuyer contre un mur, comme s'il essayait de fusionner. L'ancien chevalier plissa les yeux devant l'étrangeté du comportement. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Lorsqu'au bout d'un interminable moment, la terre ondula à son contact, il retint son exclamation de surprise. Puis, une main toujours sur la paroi gondolée, il se tourna vers le géant, lui attrapa le poignet.

« Ne me lâche surtout pas, si tu ne veux pas finir enterré vivant, encastré dans la terre.  
>— Je pourrais faire ça ? »<p>

Demanda le brésilien alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la paroi. La sensation était étrange, comme s'ils venaient de passer un voile liquide. Autour d'eux, la terre semblait se mouvoir et, il pouvait toujours observer derrière eux, à travers l'ouverture, la pièce principale de leur suite.

« Avec une seule queue ? Impossible. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas besoin de pouvoirs particuliers pour ouvrir des chemins dans la terre. Vous pouvez faire ce genre de choses avec votre… il sembla chercher ses mots, cosmos… c'est bien ça ? »

Le plus grand ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Oui bien sûr, mais ce ne serait jamais aussi subtil. Disons que ce serait plus un cratère dans la terre qu'un chemin. »

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans une si profonde obscurité que, s'il n'y avait eu le léger bruit de leurs respirations ainsi que l'étreinte de la main de son compagnon sur son poignet, Aldebaran aurait tenté à croire qu'il eut été seul. Notamment parce qu'ils avançaient dans un silence de marbre, de plus en plus pesant.

« Quand penses-tu remonter à la surface ?  
>— Dès que nous serons sorti des limites du territoire des atlantes. Il n'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps sous-terre. Et puis, tu devrais retrouver l'usage de ton cosmos à ce moment là. Par contre, cela voudra aussi dire que nous serons plus facilement repérables si tu ne le masques pas. Le Pope ne s'attardera pas parmi les siens lorsqu'il aura remarqué notre absence. J'aimerai autant éviter qu'il nous trouve là. »<p>

Lorsque Yuugiri se décida enfin à revenir à la surface, les dieux seuls savaient combien de temps plus tard, le soleil s'était depuis longtemps couché, cédant sa place à une multitude d'étoiles. Aldébaran inspira une grande goulée d'air pur avec un mélange de soulagement et de bonheur. Après tout, c'était la première fois depuis sa résurrection, qu'il ne se trouvait pas enfermé quelque part sous terre. Il était finalement libre de ses mouvements, n'était plus un animal en cage attendant que le destin voulût bien être clément avec lui.

Son regard se perdit sur les alentours. Ils se trouvaient sur un plateau, dans le flanc d'une montagne recouverte de verdure. Une légère brume les entourait sûrement à cause de la haute altitude. Au loin, il pouvait voir d'autres pics, ainsi que des gorges profondes les séparant. Il se dégageait une atmosphère sauvage de ces terres, comme si elles étaient vierges de présences humaines.

« Où sommes-nous sensés aller maintenant ? »

Son compagnon fit une grimace embarrassée, passa une main dans sa chevelure.

« La géographie et moi, ça fait deux tu sais. Enfin, à part au Japon… Mais ça ne nous aidera pas ici. »

Aldébaran soupira. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes au moins ? Un pays, le nom de la ville, une vague idée même de la région ? tenta-t-il pour l'encourager.  
>— Je sais pour sûr que nous sommes au Pérou. »<p>

C'était déjà un début. Ce qui, vu leur environnement, voulait dire qu'ils devaient se trouver dans la cordillère des Andes. Il avait déjà été envoyé dans la région pour plusieurs missions. S'il arrivait à trouver un point de repère, il pourrait sûrement les guider jusqu'à un village ou une ville.

« Désolé.  
>— Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, nous sommes dehors. »<p>

Il le pensait sincèrement. Le grand homme n'était pas du genre à en vouloir aux autres des choses de ce genre. Ce n'était pas non plus totalement de sa faute : l'autre n'avait fait que suivre des directives.

« Mettons-nous en marche. Je compte sur toi pour nous dire si tu perçois des signes d'activités humaines autour, monsieur le radar-sur-patte. »

Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos qui fit tituber son compagnon.

* * *

><p><strong>Canal Nord-Atlantique<strong>

La glace trembla mais tint bon lorsque l'immense poing s'écrasa encore une fois dessus. Aussitôt ce dernier éloigné le temps que le géant prit de l'élan pour une nouvelle attaque, le froid en profita pour s'accrocher à l'armure, se glisser entre les interstices et y durcir. Peu de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne finît par percer les gemmes noires qui remplaçaient les yeux et la base des ailes où se trouvaient la batterie. Le _fhey_, comme le marina l'appelait, chuta mollement sur le sol, complètement désactivé.

Non loin de là, un autre suivit le même yeux, les orbites percés de roses noires, les ailes criblées de plantes. Ils commençaient à prendre l'habitude de se battre comme les gargantuesques androïdes. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette cité abandonnée, ils avaient du se frayer un chemin parmi quelques uns de ces robots, âmes errantes dans une ville fantôme.

Dieux fussent loués, leur objectif n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres. Ils pénétrèrent sans tarder dans le temple si semblable à ceux du Sanctuaire, contents d'avoir enfin l'occasion de souffler. Au centre se trouvait une large estrade qui accueillait une statue de cheval en pleine ruade. Il devait être dédié à Poséïdon. Pas de sortie ou de passage à l'horizon cependant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient dans une impasse : en dessinant un plan de l'endroit et en retraçant leur itinéraire depuis leur départ, c'était le seul point qui se trouvait au nord.

`Et si Camus était sûr d'une chose, c'était d'être dans la bonne direction. Sa mémoire ne lui faisait que rarement défaut, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle commençât maintenant. Les autres s'étaient dispersés dans le bâtiment, sûrement à la recherche d'un indice, d'un élément qui débloquerait un chemin. Après avoir fouillés — sans succès — la pièce principale, ils s'engagèrent dans les appartements attenants.

Ils débouchèrent dans un petit cabinet avec un banc en pierre taillé à même le mur, faisant face à une petite table. Du plafond pendait un lustre en métal doré, où de petits globes de verre renfermaient des flammes qui projetaient une lumière tamisée. Il y avait ici quelque chose de différent : rien que ne traînât, aucun débris, aucune saleté. Comme si quelqu'un vivait encore ici et entretenait l'endroit. Il y avait même un vase avec quelques fleurs phosphorescentes dedans.

Aphrodite et lui échangèrent un regard lourd de signification, et malgré le fait qu'il affirma ne sentir aucune présence humaine, ils se décidèrent à chercher. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui s'occupait de ces lieux. Ou au moins quelque chose, qui pourrait être susceptible de les aider. En espérant que la personne ou chose ne les attaquerait pas à vue.

« Il y a un escalier qui descend là. »

Annonça le général des mers depuis la chambre sur laquelle donnait le cabinet, sans les attendre pour descendre les marches. Elles menaient à une salle pas très spacieuse, à peine assez grande pour tous les contenir. Sûrement un débarras en vue des caisse en métal qui réduisaient considérablement l'espace. Il y avait une porte verrouillée qui fut très vite défoncée puis, encore des escaliers en colimaçon.

La caverne était immense et emplie d'une végétation aussi lumineuse que les cristaux qui en tapissaient les parois. Ils se trouvaient en hauteur, sur un balcon qui leur permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble, et notamment de la rivière qui coulait, loin en contrebas. Un chemin de pierre serpentait à peine à quelques mètres en dessous d'eux. Ils se rattrapèrent dessus avec légèreté. Derrière eux se trouvait une plate-forme marquée d'une rune. Sûrement le moyen originel d'atteindre cette partie.

Ils s'en désintéressèrent donc bien rapidement pour suivre le pont jusqu'à une autre plate-forme rectangulaire qui signait la fin du pont. Camus nota qu'elle était ornée de la même rune que la précédente. Sûrement le moyen de continuer seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment la lire, ni ce qu'elle signifiait. Il doutait que les autres pussent l'éclairer sur le sujet. Ils auraient pourtant à trouver un moyen. Quitte à sauter parce que sinon, ils étaient bien partis pour rester coincés là et être réduits à mourir de faim.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
>— Trouver un moyen de faire fonctionner ces glyphes, si quelqu'un a une idée de la marche à suivre.<br>— On en serait pas là si quelqu'un avait une idée, l'ancien poisson ponctua sa remarque d'un léger rire sardonique puis reprit, Mais je suis sûr que notre ami a une idée, il se retourna, une rose rouge entre les doigts, Allez, assez joué, montre-toi ! »

La rose fusa vers le balcon. Une forme humaine atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et s'approcha d'eux avant de se stopper à bonne distance. C'était un homme, la trentaine tout au plus. Excepté une longue mèche qui retombait sur un côté de son visage, ses longs cheveux couleur lavande étaient attachés en une haute queue, parsemée de quelques nattes. De larges cernes violacées soulignaient ses yeux en amande entièrement rouges, sinon leur pupille. Quand à ses traits, ils étaient creusés. Son teint livide, comme les bandages qui entouraient le cou et les bras dévoilés par sa toge, en disaient long sur son état de santé.

Que ce fut un humain ou un robot, c'était mal en point et il ne devait plus lui rester grand chose à vivre non plus. En tout cas, il était dénué de cosmos et semblait pour le moins inoffensif. Camus ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ça ne tenterait pas d'attaquer. L'autre sourit, posa une main sur le coeur avant de s'incliner. Le salut atlante. Après cela, il parla. De tout ce qu'il dit, le français ne comprit que le mot _fhey_, mais cela lui suffit pour comprendre que l'autre était un robot, au même titre que tous ceux qu'ils avaient combattu.

« Il nous suit depuis notre arrivée. Que fait-on de lui ?  
>— Il n'a pas l'air dangereux, laissez-le approcher, Aconit fit un signe de main encourageant à l'androïde, Et puis, il vit ici non ? Il devrait savoir comment nous sortir d'ici. »<p>

Il s'immobilisa à quelques pas du poisson, son doux sourire toujours sur le visage. Quelques instants d'un silence pesant passèrent avant que Camus ne comprit que le robot se contentait d'attendre. Des ordres sûrement. Il lui pointa le glyphe du doigt. Hochement de tête. L'être prononça un mot et la rune s'illumina.

Le temps de cligner de l'oeil et ils se trouvaient sur une plate-forme semblable, avec l'estomac un peu secoué. Ils se trouvaient au centre de la rivière, bien plus bas que le pont qu'ils peinaient à apercevoir de là où ils étaient. Ils traversèrent le ponton qui les reliait à la rive.

Si le visage de Camus resta de marbre, il n'en éprouva pas moins de soulagement face à l'immense fresque de Kraken qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Il s'assit avec dignité sur le sol tandis que ses compagnons s'y laissaient choir avec lourdeur, assommés par le poids de l'épuisement induit par leur marche forcée et leurs efforts, ainsi cette faim qui revenait souvent les titiller. Ce fut unanimement qu'ils consentirent à prendre un peu de ce repos auquel ils aspiraient tant, avant de continuer et d'entamer la deuxième partie du voyage.

* * *

><p><strong>[Madagascar] Antananarivo<strong>

Encore une fois, son regard se posa sur celui qui lui faisait face. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, dans un contexte purement cordial. Et pourtant, cela faisait déjà un sacré paquet d'heures qu'ils étaient dans cette situation des plus cocasses. De son côté tout du moins.

Il y avait plusieurs facteurs qui jouaient du côté de son incrédulité. Tout d'abord, le fait, non des moindres, que l'autre était un spectre. Un détail à peine, en vu de la manière dont s'était soldée ses brèves aventures avec l'armée du maître des Enfers. À cela s'ajoutait quelques péripéties beaucoup plus récentes, encore plus amènes de les opposer l'un à l'autre que leurs orientations religieuses. Si cela était possible.

Cela remontait à leur première rencontre, plusieurs jours plus tôt, en Nouvelle-Zélande alors qu'il poursuivait tranquillement le cours de sa nouvelle vie, cherchant comment intégrer les quelques astuces que le _kitsune_ qui s'était chargé de lui, avait daigné lui donner, à ses techniques pour les améliorer. Il avait donc repris l'entraînement, avec pour comparse, le successeur d'Aldebaran, Kalua, dont la large silhouette semblait comme un terrain neutre entre l'autre et lui ; une zone démilitarisée qu'aucun d'eux ne franchirait et qui assurait une paix relative entre eux deux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la flamboyante chevelure rousse, d'un orange vif même, comme tissée dans un jus de carotte solide, attaché en une haute queue de cheval. Ses yeux améthystes n'avaient en rien perdu cette fougue sauvage. Celle-là même avec laquelle il l'avait défié après avoir confirmé son identité.

Il avait tout de suite compris, lorsqu'il avait vu les deux fourreaux qu'il avait sorti de son sac de vagabond. Le spectre était un épéiste. Comme lui. La fierté comme l'excitation l'avait poussé à accepter. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de se battre contre un de ses confrères. Tout avait été d'autant plus intense que comme lui, le spectre avait affuté son esprit et son cosmos afin d'en faire la plus fine des lames. Ça avait été un délice de pouvoir se confronter à son épée enflammée. Encore et encore. Mallarmé de son nom, était un bretteur d'exception, à sa hauteur. Ce qui lui permettait de ne jamais s'ennuyer avec lui, ainsi que de progresser rapidement. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas au niveau du combat que cela posait problème.

Au contraire, cela permettait d'alléger la lourde tension suspendue entre eux à longueur de journée. De la dissiper même. Le problème était à la fois simple et complexe. Le spectre représentait tout ce que Shura méprisait. Cela l'avait percuté dès leur premier combat. L'autre était l'incarnation même du feu : bien que de nature festive et amicale, du peu qu'il en eu vu, ses humeurs n'étaient que sauts imprévisibles, son tempérament de braise si facile à enflammer que c'en était déconcertant. Il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle. Aucune retenue. S'épanchait sans vergogne. Or, c'était là, deux valeurs que l'ancien capricorne affectionnaient particulièrement. Les voir ainsi foulées du pieds, roulées dans la farine l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Et bien capri, ma vue t'est-elle si agréable que tu te sens obligé de me lorgner ainsi depuis un moment ? »

En fait, il était plus correct de dire la personne même qu'était Mallarmé était pour lui, l'équivalent du son strident des craies crissant sur un tableau noir. D'autant plus AGAÇANT que l'autre s'en était parfaitement rendu compte, et se jouait de lui, en lui imposant son omniprésence. N'avait-il donc pas des missions à faire pour son dieu ? Que faisait-il encore là ? Et pourquoi diable, l'actuel taureau avait-il donc accepté de l'emmener avec eux ?

« Eh capri ! Je m'adresse à toi là, tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de me répondre. Ou aurais-tu laissé ta politesse dans le Tartaròs ? Je suis pas sûr que _ton_ _Athéna_ apprécie cela. »

À bien y réfléchir, il comprenait l'essence du problème. Le rouquin était un concentré de ce qu'il trouvait de pire au Sanctuaire. Le tempérament d'un Masque de Mort, allié à l'impulsivité d'un Milo. Ajouté à cela, l'arrogance naturelle de Camus. C'était peu dire. Il grimaça. Nul doute que l'autre s'entendrait un minimum avec les deux premiers. Dans le genre sanguin, on ne faisait pas mieux.

« Sacrebleu quel faquin tu fais ! Tu devrais tâter de ma lame, là maintenant ! »

Avait-il vociféré. Son cosmos s'était embrasé un instant, avant de s'apaiser sous le lourd regard du taureau. Shura le vit se détendre après lui avoir jeté un coup d'oeil, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il ne répondrait pas à la provocation. La crise avait été évité. Pour le moment en tout cas.

« Franchement, vous êtes pire que des gosses. Et je _sais_ de quoi je parle, finit par commenter le chevalier, J'en ai rien à faire que vous vous battiez, je trouve ça divertissant même mais, rappelez-vous qu'on est en pleine ville. J'aimerai autant ne avoir d'ennuis pour des broutilles aussi peu importantes que votre inimitié. »

Le rouquin roula des yeux, tandis que l'autre s'étirait de son interminable longueur. Comme son prédécesseur, Kalua était immense. Plus grand que lui si le latino ne se trompait pas. À la différence d'Aldébaran cependant, il possédait un corps élancé plus taillé pour la vitesse, semblable à celui d'un guépard.

« Voilà les bagages, dépêchons-nous de les récupérer. Les autres doivent nous attendre. »

Shura haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas posé de questions lorsqu'ils étaient partis — en catastrophe qui plus était — la veille pour Madagascar, mais il ne cachait pas sa curiosité quant à l'identité « des autres » en question. Il attrapa son maigre bagage d'une main, le calant sur son épaule, alors qu'il posait finalement la question.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais poser la question, s'exclama le colosse avec un sourire, Madagascar, c'est un peu le territoire de Lance, ton successeur. Joli nom pour un capricorne tu ne penses pas, ajouta-t-il en riant à gorge déployé. C'est là qu'il y entraîne son élève, Lahatra. Et ils sont tombés sur un de tes camarades. Dohko je crois bien. Ils ont eu une urgence qui a tiré Lance de sa campagne profonde, mais je n'ai pas de détails. En fait, son message a été assez bref. Du genre ''Bougez-vous le fion''. En plus raffiné bien sûr. Enfin tu vois la chose », ajouta-t-il avec un léger rictus.

Déesse fût louée, le géant connaissait le chemin jusqu'à la demeure où résidait la petite troupe de chevaliers. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à l'atteindre, parce que leur guide était passablement pressé de la rejoindre vu la vitesse inhumaine à laquelle il s'était lancé dans les rues.

Ils avaient quitté le centre, son nuage d'une pollution lourde qui accrochait aux sinus, pour retrouver l'air pur des collines environnantes. Courant le long d'une route goudronnée, la première qu'il voyait depuis qu'ils avaient posé pied à terre, même en ville, il avait ensuite bifurqué vers les hauteurs, dans des quartiers riches, vu les constructions qu'il apercevait.

Les comparses s'arrêtèrent devant un lourd portail en béton qui aurait empêché tout individu de venir épier, sans compter les caméras de sécurité, placées ici et là. Comme si des hommes de leur trempe avaient vraiment besoin d'une protection, autre que leur armure. La pensée le fit rire intérieurement, ponctuée d'un pincement au coeur à l'idée que _son_ armure n'était plus vraiment la sienne, et s'était désigné un nouveau porteur. D'ailleurs, ils devaient tous être dans le même cas. À part Shion bien évidemment. Ainsi que Kanon. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ce dernier avait eu une armure pour commencer.

Les lourdes portes s'écartèrent alors que le colosse s'adressait à l'interphone. Se dévoilèrent à leur yeux un immense parc garni d'une verdure d'un vert immensément vif qui contrastait fortement avec la terre rougeâtre derrière eux.

Un domestique sortit de la maison accolée à la muraille, s'inclina bien bas. Il adressa quelques mots à leur guide avant que celui-ci ne le renvoyât. Il agrémenta son sourire d'une tape dans son dos, puis leur fit signe de le suivre.

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'argent qui manque chez Athéna »

Commenta le spectre avec une expression indéchiffrable alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin à la française qui mangeait l'espace entourant la maison elle-même. Un manoir d'ailleurs. Quatre étages de pierre massive, criblés de fenêtre et de sculptures. De hautes colonnades l'entouraient, comme si c'était un temple.

« Athéna n'a rien à voir avec ça, marmonna l'autre avant de préciser : Ça appartient à la famille du chevalier du Capricorne.  
>— Les chevaliers ne sont-ils pas sensés être orphelins ?<br>— Une majeure partie d'entre eux l'est. C'est loin d'être mon cas. »

Celui qui avait pris la parole s'approchait d'eux avec un sourire poli. Il était encore jeune, la vingtaine à peine, une cascade de cheveux émeraude assemblée en une queue de cheval, le visage affable et les yeux calmes des enfants sages. Ses habits étaient simples mais raffinés, une chemise à manches courts en soie blanche par dessous un sous-pull noir avec un pantalon noir droit, comme s'il ne craignait guère la chaleur ambiante.

Son port était naturellement altier alors qu'il se penchait avec élégance pour les saluer. Shura n'avait aucun doute dans le fait que celui qui lui faisait face, était de ces familles nobles qui dédiaient au moins un de leurs enfants à un dieu.

« Yoh Lance ! Ça faisait longtemps.  
>— Pas tant que ça. Un peu plus de deux mois seulement. Messieurs, son regard vert d'eau se posa sur Mallarmé et bien qu'il ne fit aucune remarque, l'ancien capricorne nota le léger froncement de ses sourcils, Je suis Lancelot, actuel chevalier du capricorne. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lance.<br>— Mon nom est Mallarmé jeune homme.  
>— Shura, ton prédécesseur. »<p>

Le chevalier sourit, hochant lentement la tête. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure à sa suite pour être installé dans un petit salon style renaissance. Des domestiques s'empressèrent de venir les pourvoir en collations et petits gâteaux.

« Alors, dis-nous tout Lance. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait quitté ta campagne profonde pour retourner en ville ? Je pensais que tu ne souhaitais passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans cette demeure.  
>— Une petite urgence. Ces créatures qui tendent à rôder autour de nous sont finalement passées à l'attaque. Pas moi, mais un voyageur avec lequel je me suis lié d'amitié et que j'hébergeais.<br>— Il est mort ?  
>— Non. Elles ne lui ont pris que son bras. J'ai du procéder à l'amputation sur place mais je me suis dépêché de le ramener ici où il peut recevoir des soins, tout en étant protégé. Il est alité à l'étage. Lahatra et Dohko veillent sur lui. »<p>

Le vieux maître était donc là. Shura sentit une vague de soulagement l'étreindre. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir un de ses compagnons. Leur présence lui avait indéniablement manquée, même si c'était une sensation qu'il enfermait dans un coin de son esprit : il n'aurait rien pu faire seul de toute manière. Du coup, il avait pris son mal en patience, s'empêchant d'y penser. Jusque là.

À présent, il se demandait ce qu'il était advenu des autres. Quand aurait-il l'occasion de les rejoindre, ce qu'ils faisaient. Son regard se posa sur les deux chevaliers dont les lèvres remuaient silencieusement tandis que leur cosmos s'effleuraient. Mallarmé roulait des yeux avec une exaspération palpable.

« La politesse exige que si vous avez quelque chose à dire chevaliers, vous le fassiez à haute voix. »

Finit-il par persifler, ses doigts jouant avec les lanières de son sac.

« Nous avions quelques affaires _privées_ à régler, spectre. Kalua m'informait justement que tu avais quelque chose à me demander. Je suis curieux de savoir quoi.  
>— Jeune capri, tu possèdes Excalibur n'est-ce pas ? Bats-toi contre moi. Un duel à l'épée. »<p>

Le regard du capricorne se voila. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'air pensif. Ce fut finalement avec une incroyable précaution qu'il prononça les mots suivant :

« Je possède en effet Excalibur, comme tous mes prédécesseurs. Cependant, tu n'auras rien à gagner à te battre contre moi. Je ne pratique plus l'escrime de manière sérieuse depuis bien des années, son regard se posa sur lui, Je ne serai pas un bon partenaire de combat comme Shura pourrait l'être. Je ne pense pas être à votre niveau.  
>— Les capricornes ne sont-ils pas bretteurs ?<br>— Les capricornes possèdent tous Excalibur. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. »

Le roux croisa les bras, une moue déformant son visage, le pied tapant légèrement le sol tandis qu'il s'amusait à présent avec la fermeture de son bagage. L'espagnol reconnut là les signes avant-coureurs de sa fureur et, il se doutait que l'autre ne tarderait sûrement pas à exploser si les choses continuaient ainsi.

« Soit, je te l'accorde impertinent que tu es ! il fulminait, Que devrai-je faire pour que tu me montres comment tu manies Excalibur, sans être bretteur.  
>— Pourquoi es-tu sur Terre ?<br>— Le traité passé entre Athéna et le Seigneur Hadès nous autorisent à voguer sur Terre comme bon nous semblent, tant que nous ne causons pas de problèmes. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours en vigueur.  
>— Il est cependant rare que les spectres approchent les chevaliers. Vu le passif que Dame Athéna et Hadès ont, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être prudent.<br>— Spectres, saints, marinas… Cela ne fait aucune différence. Nous sommes tous humains à la base, alors ce n'est pas la peine de penser que tous les spectres sont des brutes épaisses qui veulent la fin de la Terre. Hadès m'a juste envoyé en mission. Une enquête. Maintenant, debout porteur d'Excalibur. J'ai répondu à ta question. Si je le juges bon, je te donnerai plus d'informations après notre combat. »

Lance se contenta de sourire, tandis que l'autre or éclatait de rire alors que marmonnant plus lui-même que pour eux, l'autre ajoutait :

« Non mais ! On ne va pas apprendre à un vieux singes à faire des grimaces… Ces jeunes, franchement.  
>— Je t'avais dit qu'il était intéressant Lance, et toi Shura, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier ce que tu vas avoir l'occasion de voir. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>Je l'annonçais sur Lampion Rouge il y a quelques temps, ce chapitre clôture Requiem. C'est en effet la fin de la partie III, Tous ces gens chers à notre coeur. Je sais que ma décision peut paraître étrange vu comment ce chapitre se termine, mais je tiens tout de même à l'expliquer, notamment parce que j'y ai moi-même beaucoup réfléchi avant de la prendre.

La première chose tient dans le fait que je suis arrivée au bout de mes objectifs : faire en sorte que tous les chevaliers d'or apparaissent au moins une fois, ainsi que de poser les bases pour la suite. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas du tout que les évènements allaient progresser ainsi lorsque j'ai commencé, mais je me suis adaptée, et j'ai pu enrichir le scénario. Au point que les chapitres se sont drastiquement allongés. La longueur est d'ailleurs un autre point dans ma décision. Parce qu'en relisant le texte, je me suis rendue compte que, mine de rien, il était long. Et les inégalités de longueur des chapitres me dérangent quelques peu. Et enfin, la raison qui pour moi est la plus importante : le titre de la partie, Requiem, correspond exactement au carnet III. Ce dernier étant à présent fini, je n'arrive pas à imaginer continuer à publier dans Requiem. Du coup, je boucle la fic avec ce chapitre.

Ce qui nous mène à la suite. Il y en aura effectivement une. Opera est un texte qui me tient particulièrement à coeur, et je ne compte pas abandonner en si bon chemin. Pas alors que je viens à peine de commencer (même si ça fait bientôt deux ans). Par contre, la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite : je veux d'abord me concentrer sur Rhapsodie. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, Rhapsodie est la préquelle de Requiem : elle reprend l'histoire de Saint Seiya directement après la guerre, pour se concentrer sur la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, et les chevaliers restants. Elle permet d'expliquer des choses sur lesquelles je ne me suis pas attardée dans Requiem (parce que le scénario ne me le permet pas et notamment, parce que je me suis donnée pour règle, de rester exclusivement sous le point de vue des ors). Je ne l'ai pas encore postée sur , mais je compte le faire, dès que j'aurai réécrit le premier chapitre.

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai créé une commu LJ, Lampion Rouge, où je explique avec plus de détails, des choses sur l'univers d'Opera. L'adresse est sur mon profil.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, malgré les deux derniers chapitres, d'une extrême longueur. Et aussi pour votre patience, vu mes updates assez aléatoires. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je tiens aussi à remercier Yakigane pour son — énorme — travail de beta-lecture. Merci aussi pour ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.

Avec, j'espère, l'espoir de vous retrouver pour la suite.


End file.
